


The Silver Wolf In The Moonlight

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: Connor is a detective, and sometimes it feels like he's the only detective in the world. Despite his busy schedule, he always finds the time to take a jog through the forests and mountains behind his home. One night he crosses a wolf who is anything but hostile towards him, the same night another murder happens at the Wolves Casanova, the biggest chain of bars and clubs in the area. He get's put on the case and is assigned a new partner, Hank Anderson, and before long the two develop a relationship that cannot be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Werewolf au! I'm writing longer chapters this time (and college has started up again) so updates will be every week!

As tiring as it was to be a detective, Connor took pleasure in jogging after his shift before hitting the sack. It doesn’t matter how many nights he’s gone without sleep to stay on a hot trail, he would always jog around the forest behind his house. He happened to live on the last house on the road so his fenceless backyard lead right into the pine forest and cascading mountains. He didn’t own all of that property but it’s public land so he never found any trouble on his runs. He lived on his own, his mother and twin brother living in the city. Sure it was closer to their jobs but Connor liked that his home was a getaway from all the hustle and bustle of the city.

Most of the time his runs wind up being past sunset, a more accurate description, however, would be late at night, as in so late it’s almost morning. Paperwork and working around the clock got him working late, sometimes it made him feel like he was the only detective in the state. He didn’t have any permanent partners and nobody really wanted to work with him. He worked at a high pace and not many could keep up. Sometimes he’ll be deep in the mountains and get a call for work and has to sprint back to his car, he didn’t show up in uniform but it’s better than not showing up at all. He would have a few speeding tickets by now if he wasn’t a cop himself. People question if he’s really human, he could have passed out from sleep deprivation or exhaustion but by the power of coffee, he’s in top shape. 

Like any night after work, he changes into some more comfortable clothes for his jog, he’s had to run after people in uniform but he’d rather just wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants when running on his own. He packs a small bag of simple items in case of emergencies, water, protein bars, band-aids, etc. The brunette throws it over his shoulders and heads out the door, starting at a slow pace as soon as his feet hit the dirt. He enters the thick trees, the leaves just beginning to turn colors as fall approaches, the night air growing a bit chilly.

Like usual, he picked up the pace once he got through the trees, jogging by the side of the lake as the moonlight gleams across it. He has headphones in his ears, listening to his favorite metal band, the strong beats urging him to keep going despite his tiredness. He follows his usual path, heading up the mountain a bit, enjoying the smell of evergreens, if he stayed up all night this would be his 4th all nighter so he decides to take it easy and shortcut his way back home.

Just as he's about to enter the clearing of the lake, he spots a wolf drinking, causing him to freeze. He's seen bears, moose, foxes, even mountain lions, but never a wolf. He's heard them for sure but this is his first time seeing one in person. He's heard more than one before so there's got to be a pack, but this one was on its own.

It was a silvery white pelted male, its fur shining brighter under the moonlight than the water shimmering below it. It was big, he knew wolves were huge but this one was massive. He watches as strong muscles ripple beneath its fur once it starts to walk, the wolf looking around as it surveys the area. Its ears perk up and its head snaps to Connors direction.

Fuck. He must hear the blaring metal coming out of his headphones.

The brunette is quick to turn the music off, but the wolf steps closer to him nonetheless. Connor holds his breath and hides behind a tree, the wolf walking by him. The wolf is so close he could touch him, there's no way in hell it doesn't smell him.

After a few more seconds, he needs to take a breath and the wolf looks right at him. Hazel eyes meet silver, and they stay like that for a few minutes. Connors phone slips from his hands and falls to the ground, the faint sound of metal filling the silence. The brunette expected the wolf to attack or run away but instead, it would stare at the phone, it’s head tilting as its ears stood straight up.

Was it… Listening to the music?

Another few seconds pass where Connor just watches the wolf as it watches his phone, but soon enough the canine looks up at him with...approval? There was something about its silvery eyes that made him believe this but he could be wrong. He was tired as hell, all of this could be a dream for all he knows. Hallucinations are not uncommon for someone in his state but as the wolf begins to walk away, the brunette scoops up his phone and decides to follow.

The wolf picks up its pace little by little, and just like the wolf, Connor picks up his pace to keep up. Soon enough he's chasing after the wolf at a full sprint, a smile plastered across his face from ear to ear as he watches the wolf in front of him. It moved so gracefully, yet had power in each step, its thick fur would bounce upon its back as it bounded across the terrain, it’s ear flicking back now and then as if to confirm that Connor is still behind him.

It was a magical moment until the wolf takes a sharp turn up the mountain and the brunette slips, unable to make a turn that fast. The smile runs away from his face when his body falls against the ground, his momentum causing him to roll a few times before skidding to a halt. He looks up to see the wolf looking down at him from his perch on a rock, its eyes big and round with either curiosity or concern.

“I don’t think… Anything's broken.” Connor speaks as if to reassure the wolf, but it’s not like it would understand anyways as he pushes himself off the ground with a grunt of effort. He wipes himself off, wincing from a few cuts he’s received, a hole in his sweatpants revealing a bloody knee. He uses his water to clean off the cut, dabbing it with an alcohol wipe before sticking on a big band-aid. The wolf watches him as he does this, but as soon as he stands back up the wolf is gone, nowhere to be seen.

“Now I’m even further from home…” Connor sighs as he picks up his bag, jogging lopsidedly as he makes his way back to his home. It was fun to be around a wild animal like that but now he was so tired he didn’t even make it to his bed. He got halfway into his house, saw the couch and let his body drop, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

 

He didn’t wake up until he had his fill of sleep, meaning two in the afternoon. He stretches with a groan, his joints popping back into place as he stands, shuffling to the kitchen to grab some food. He could make something decent like eggs and pancakes. He could but… He didn’t. He just grabs a protein bar and munches on it as he checks his phone. Some work emails, about 50 text messages, and 20 phone calls. With a sigh, the brunette goes through it all and learns that he was put on a new case, not only that but he was assigned a partner.

On his way to work, the brunette daydreams about the wolf he saw last night, it makes him so lost in thought he almost doesn’t take the coffee and doughnut that's handed to him at the drive-thru. He wonders why the wild animal was so okay with humans around, maybe it just hasn't seen a human before? Maybe it was raised by humans and was released into the wild recently? 

Whatever it was had to wait now that Connor was in the office, popping the last bit of his frosted treat into his mouth as he was approached by his boss, Jeffrey Fowler. A large file is shoved into his hands as they walk to his desk. “Do you know how many times I tried to contact you? I know you’re tired but at least tell me when you’re coming in! Your new partner already left to check out the scene!”

Connor drops the papers on his desk and scans through them. “Waiting on you now Jeff, debrief me and I’ll be on my way.”

The man rolls his eyes. “It’s homicide, there has been a series of murders at Wolves Casanova, a chain of bars and clubs in rural areas. The owner initially insisted to take care of it himself but it’s happening so quickly he doesn't have time to clean up one bar before a murder happens in the next.”

The brunette looks at the photos of the deceased, all killed by bullet wounds. Whoever was doing this would shoot and leave, no sign of evidence and so far there are no connections from one victim to the other. They all had different backgrounds, the only thing they have in common is visiting the Wolves Casanova. Yet not a single one of the staff have been killed so it doesn’t seem like the murderer has anything against the company itself.

“I got it, what’s this about a new partner?” Connor doesn’t look up from the files as he asks and Jeff sighs.

“He works directly under the owner of the Wolves Casanova, he’s both a bartender and a bouncer, he was sent to help you with this case.”

The brunette looks up, one eye twitching with irritation. “You’re having me work with some muscle head rookie? How in the hell is he going to help with this investigation?”

“He knows everybody in the business, knows the regulars and knows whos been kicked out. If you plan on getting a lead it should be in your best interest to work with him. And if you ever find the guy you got yourself some muscle.” Jeff pats Connor on the back. “Better get going to the crime scene.”

The brunette just grumbles as he takes a sip of his coffee. “I can take care of myself…” Jeff only waves as he leaves. He was not looking forward to his new partner at all. It would probably only slow him down. Jeff didn’t even give him a name, damnit how was he going to know who he was looking for?

When he arrived at the bar, there was yellow tape covering the area and more cops then he would like to talk to at the moment. He makes his rounds, collecting any information he could before he checks out the body. As soon as he steps into the room he sees a middle-aged man with silver hair, sniffing…the evidence?

“What are you doing?” Connor raises a brow as the man looks up at him.

“Nothing special, you’re the detective? Connor… Cylif was it?” The man stands at full height and Connor has to look up to the man. The brunette's eyes widened as the man blessed him with a handsome smile, not once in his life has he been interested in someone but this man was like an angel.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Connor struggles to find words while keeping his hard-boiled detective look. “And you are?”

The man looks him right in the eyes, a silver intense as the wolf he saw last night. “Hank Anderson.” He holds out a hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Connor doesn’t realize he’s staring until Hank rubs the back of his head nervously. “Oh, yeah, a pleasure to meet you too.” The brunette shakes the others hand hastily before looking down at the corpse. This was no time to be flirting, he had work to do. “So what did you find while I was gone?”

“There’s not too much to go off of. All the bartenders and guests I’ve spoken to have said the same thing. There are gunshots out of nowhere and suddenly there's somebody dead. Based on the bullet wounds we know the direction the person was shooting but nobody has been seen. The bouncers don’t let anyone in with something like a gun, there's no way they could slip up on something like that.”

Connor squats down to look closer, reaching into his pocket for a pair of tweezers.

“What are you doing?” The man blinks in confusion.

The brunette rolls his eyes. “I’m going to get the bullet out, if we know what it is then we might get a lead on the type of gun and where it may have been purchased.”

After some gross sounding noises, Connor pulls out the bullet and wipes it on a clean cloth. “It’s a silver bullet. Looks like it’s made for a handheld gun, revolver specifically.” His brows scrunched together in confusion. “Who the hell is going to spend the money on silver bullets for something like this?” He leans closer to the wound and looks at it. “How long has this guy been dead?”

Hank eyes the bullet in the detective's hand, swallowing hard. “Around 2 in the morning.”

“What kind of bar is open that late?” Connor pokes at the bullet hole. “Also this area seems like some sort of allergic reaction, the skin is red and almost burnt around the wound much further then it should be.”

“The Wolves Casanova is open 24 hours, they only close on rare occasions.” He looks at the detective suspiciously. “Are you saying they’re allergic to silver? Are you a qualified doctor?”

Connor just sighs. “I may be young but I’ve seen a lot, okay? Also, my brother has a silver allergy, as stupid as it sounds, it’s real.” The brunette stands to face the other. “You see, silver on its own is too soft to be made into anything like bullets and jewelry. Nickel is added in small amounts to make it harder, and that’s what people are usually allergic too. My brother is too fussy to get tested but he has the same skin reaction when he touches silver.”

Hank looks at the other with wide eyes. “I see… I didn’t know people could be allergic to metals like that.”

“Yeah it’s rare but it happens. According to the photos, it seems like the other people had the same reaction.” Connor puts his hands on his hips. “Who goes around killing people with a rare allergy? How would they even find that out?”

The silver-haired man rubs his facial hair as he thinks. “Maybe he’s a doctor in the area?”

“Even if he was, there isn’t any motivation. What does he have against the allergy?” He looks down at the deceased. “And how many people around here have this allergy? It’s rare to meet one person with this, we’ve got five that happened to go to the same bars in the same month.”

Hank looks down as well. “These customers killed have been regulars for at least the past few months. The first killed was a regular for the past five years.” He steps behind the counter and grabs a bottle of whiskey. “This one been a regular for two, this is his personal bottle, from what I know he works for a tech company. He’ll be sitting here scribbling numbers down as he drinks, he’s a weird fella but he didn’t seem to have any enemies.”

Connor sighs and sits down on one of the red leather bar stools. “The last one was a maid and the one before was an accountant. Different genders, different ethnicities, different occupations.” He runs a hand through his hair. “None of them have any relations with one another, even if they go to the same bar there's no record of them knowing each other.”

“I have never seen any of them interact, I cannot work at every bar at the same time but I move around enough to know what's going on.” Hank takes out some paperwork. “These are the records of who's been in and out during the incidents. None of them were at each crime scene. There are a few that have been to two or three but they have been in eyesight of the staff during the event so they’re innocent.” The man pours a glass for Connor, sliding it over to him. “As much as you’ve been through, it’s still stressful to do this.” He pours a glass for himself. “It’ll take the edge off.”

Connor takes the glass and smiles. “Thanks.” He sips and as much as it burns down his throat, it has a nice flavor. “Is there a possibility it’s any of the staff? Any new employees or-”

“Impossible.” Hank glares, taking a big swig of the whiskey. “Everyone hired is well trusted by the owner. He only hires family and friends of the family.”

Connor looks through the staff names. “You got quite a few Wolfwood's, you’re the only Anderson it seems.”

“I married into the family.” Hank clarifies and the brunette just looks down to the others hand.

“Divorced yet you stuck with the job?”

The silver-haired man presented him with a pained smile. “We were going to but stayed together for our son. They both died a few decades back.” He looks at his ring finger. “Guess it’s been so long my finger doesn’t have the ring mark anymore.”

Connor drank the rest of his whiskey, he probably should not have brought it up, the feeling of guilt made the alcohol burn more than usual on the way down. “Sorry… I brought up some bad memories.”

“Don’t worry about it, glad to have it out of the way.” Hank waves his hand dismissively. “So what do you plan on doing now?”

Connor stands and checks his watch. “First we’re going to head back to the office and do some paperwork. After that our best course of action will need you.”

“Me?” Hank raises a brow, wondering what he would be needed for when they have so little on this investigation.

Connor nods as he pulls out his car keys, the sound of metal clinking together lightly as he spins it around his finger on the way to his car. “I need you to call around to the other clubs, we’re going to spend our next couple nights undercover.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 a week later as promised! Time for being undercover in the club c;

Connor knew that the Wolves Casanova had clubs too, he knew yet he didn’t expect he would go undercover at one of them. Out of the places Hank asked about this, they were the first to say yes so it’s the first place they’re going to be spending the next few days at. He was given the temporary job of a bartender but in the end, he was dragged into being one of the… Casanovas

Casanova would refer to a male who had many lovers but at the club, it’s what they called their male staff that would… Please the customers on stage on in a private room. Connor was never one for the adult entertainment industry so it was a bit of a shock for him, but he did his best to stay a hard-boiled detective.

And his best failed. Terribly.

Connor was a blushing mess, his eyes darting for a place to look at that wouldn’t be considered lewd. And that direction wound up being on Hank who was the only familiar face and the only one he has any type of trust with. It wasn’t much but at least the handsome man was being helpful and didn’t give him any trouble.

“You keep staring at me, is there something on my face or do the purple and blue lights make me all the more stunning?” The man grins and Connors flush spreads up to his ears.

“N-no! I just- I’ve never been to uh… I don’t… It’s rude to look at…” The brunette stumbles on his words, his eyes darting from Hanks' hair to his shoulders, to any part of the body that didn’t seem overtly sexual. 

Hank only grins and puts an arm around him, covering some of the detective's sight as he’s led to the back room. It’s down a small hallway, going past some bathrooms and bedrooms with muffled moaning seeping through the doors. Connor tries to get his senses straight but he could only think of Hank with him, and how warm he was. The man was wearing a bartenders uniform, embroidered with the Wolves Casanova symbol just like yesterday, and boy did it fit perfectly on him. It tucked in and showed off all the right places.

“This is where you will change.” Hank said as he opened the door to the staff room, pointing to a set of curtains. “There's tea and coffee if you want, since you don’t have any real hours, take a break whenever you like.” He taps on a locker, the sound of tough steel filling the empty silence. “Put your stuff in here, it’s my locker, the password is sumo.”

Connor looks around and takes his jacket off. “So what will I be wearing?”

Hank rummages through a few drawers before pulling something out. “This looks about your size.”

“I’ll try it o-” As soon as Connor looks at what the other is holding up, he can feel his soul leave his body and transcend to a different plane of existence for a split second. “No.” Connor shakes his head. “No way, even when I wear swim trunks I show off less skin than that. Why can’t I just be a bartender?”

Hank grins devilishly. “Because it would be a waste for a body like that to be hidden behind a counter.”

The brunette blushes so hard he covers his face in embarrassment. “D-Don’t lie! I can’t take a compliment like that from a straight man!”

The silver-haired male laughs and pulls his hands down, looking into his eyes. “I’m bi, can you take it now?”

Connor just makes an inhuman gasp/squeal noise as he freezes, unable to move as Hank shoves the clothing into his hands. It was black spandex shorts cut right at his crotch line and a fishnet crop top that revealed way more than it covered. He saw a few other employees wear this but he didn’t want to wear it himself.

“It shows off your strong legs, and you have a nice frame.” Hank glides his hands softly over the brunettes figure, appreciating what was given to him. “You act like a virgin but your body gives me the same vibes as a professional Casanova.”

“I-I haven't even had my first kiss!” Connor pushes the clothes against Hanks' chest. “I can’t wear these!”

Hank puts his hands on his hips. “You put it on, or I’m putting it on for you. This is for the case remember?”

Connor hugs the clothing to him and grumbles as he walks into the changing curtains. “Stupid bartender… Acting more like a detective then I am…”

The brunette manages to put on the uniform without any trouble, physically at least. Mentally he was so embarrassed that he covers himself with his clothes as he steps out. “It doesn't fit me does it…?”

Connor looks up at Hank with big eyes on the brink of tearing, his skin flush with embarrassment yet he was well muscled without any blemishes. His skin was smooth looking and it looked well taken care of despite the detective's short showers with minimal cleaning effort.

Hank couldn't help but blush himself at the sight, Connor covering himself up, his legs closed like a nervous school girl. It had to be the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life. Because of this, he can’t help but lean close and rub the bridge of his nose on Connors' neck.

“H-Hank?!” Connor flinches at the touch and jumps back, his hands balling into fists as he holds his clothes to him.

The silver-haired man steps back and puts his hands up. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to! I just… You’re just so cute I couldn’t help it.” He rubs the back of his head as he blushes. “There’s not really time to flirt so follow me.” Hank turns and exits the room, Connor chasing after him.

Hank lets Connor wear an open button up to feel a bit safer, but that didn’t stop him from being an embarrassed mess every time he was sent to serve a tables drinks. He turns the heads of many males and females, and plenty reach out and touch him whenever they can. Sometimes it causes the brunette to squeal or run away, and the customers only laugh, finding his shyness endearing.

“Here’s your Merlot sir.” Connor places the red wine in front of a customer, as usual, only to let out a panicked noise when the male smirks, pulling the brunette onto his lap.

“How much?”

“Huh?” Connor blinks in confusion as he tries to get up.

“How much do you cost? I’ll take an hour with you in the back rooms.” The man holds Connor tight to him. “You’ve got some fine legs on yo-” The man leans in and smells his neck. His face turned to disgust. “The hell? Don’t you Casanovas wash off after you’re done? I’m not fucking a guy that’s marked!”

He pushes Connor out of his lap and the brunette falls hands and knees onto the crimson red carpet. “Marked?” The brunette looks around confused, feeling his neck and trying to smell himself. He didn’t smell bad, what the hell was this guy talking about?

“I’m sorry sir, we’ll have him wash right away.” Hank stands over Connor, picking the brunette up onto his feet.

The man eyes the silver-haired male, his nose twitching. “Says the one who marked him.”

Connor looks at Hank confused as he’s walked to the staff room once more. “Marked? What’s that guy talking about?”

The man thinks for a moment as he hands Connor a bartender uniform. “Different staff members wear different perfumes. The marked ones are not meant for the back rooms, if they get dragged into it, the person who brought them will be heavily fined.”

As weird as that sounded it made a bit of sense. “That’s weird…” Connor gladly changes into the less revealing clothing. “But I didn’t spray anything on me.”

Hank laughs. “It was when my nose touched you.”

“That guy has one hell of a nose then.” Connor grumbles as he straightens his uniform.

 

Around two in the morning, the club empties out a bit more and Connor sighs. “I wonder if the shooters done. Maybe all he’s left is all we got to go on. Which is pretty much nothing.”

Hank pats the brunettes back. “Well we don’t want any more dead but I guess this whole night went to waste if they don’t show up.”

A customer walks in and Hank smiles, but worry only forms in Connors' gut. “It’s been a while, how you doin Joey?”

“Been working late because the wife's giving birth soon, gotta make some extra cash for the baby!” The male gives a jolly laugh as he sits down, wearing a humble smile.

Hank snorts, pouring the man a drink. “Then what are you doing in a place like this?”

“Just wanted one drink before heading home. My honey is already sleeping anywa-”

“Are you allergic to silver?” Connor deadpans, looking at the man seriously.

“Connor!” Hank hisses as the man's eyes go wide. Joey just looks over at Hank for clarification on this topic, who just nods for him to answer.

Clearing his throat to remove his surprise, the man smiles. “Yeah, it’s kinda rare. Why do you ask?”

Before the brunette could speak, Hank interjects. “His brother has it, he was wondering what-”

All of a sudden Connor takes off before the silver-haired male finishes. “Get down!”

Just then, everyone's heads snap towards the entrance as there's a gunshot. Luckily, Hank tackles Joey to avoid any more deaths, but the bullet grazes Connor who is sprinting straight for the shooter. Normally people would run away from a shooter but Connor was set on his target, it was dark but he could tell it was a male figure, built big, wearing too many clothes to get any strong details.

“I won’t let you escape!” Connor shouts as the man spins on his heel and runs, turning this confrontation into a rabbit chase.

“Connor!” Hank shouts as he watches the brunette sprint off into the city to who knows where to possibly die via bullets. “Damnit!” The man smells the air, taking off after the other.

At some point the man parkours his way up a building and Connor imitates him, he wasn’t strong enough for this but with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he would get this done. He was definitely slower, and he cursed himself for this. He nearly falls from a second story building when a shot lands next to his hand, but as soon as the man jumps off to the next building, Connor loses him to the darkness of the night.

“Shit!” Connor kicks the ground, scuffing his shoes as he catches his breath. Whoever that guy was, he was built like a tank and nimble as a gymnast. If this was on the ground he would have caught the guy.

“Connor!” Hank calls from the streets below, worry laced heavily in his voice. “Where are you?!”

“Here!” The brunette walks to the edge of the building, waving at the man below.

Hanks' eyes widen with disbelief. “How in the hell did you get up there?!”

“I don’t know, I just kept chasing him!” There is a pause for breath. “Can you get me down?”

The brunette sits down and waits for the other to come to get him. He begins to feel the ache in his muscles from the strain of running without restraint and the pain of his bullet wound. Sure it wasn’t deep but it stung and he’s stained the whole arm of his uniform red with his blood. It’s been a while since he’s been hurt on the job, usually, he’s in uniform too, but because of the Casanova clothing, he took anything protective off.

“Damn… I should probably try to stop the bleeding.” That was the worst part of it, the pain wasn't too much of a problem. Initially, he felt the burning metal take a small chunk off his arm, only a few millimeters, but the blood just kept flowing. It probably didn’t help with how much he was moving around right after, making his blood pump faster, but for now, his tie will have to do as a makeshift bandage. He turns around when he hears the door behind him bang open, Hank standing there out of breath.

“Connor! Are you okay?” The man runs over to him, checking his arm right away before picking up the brunette bridal style.

“Huh?” Connor didn’t exactly have time to react. One second he’s standing on his own two feet and another he’s in a handsome man's arms. “Huh?!”

“I’m taking you to a hospital.” Hank shifts his hold on the brunette, being careful not to harm him. “You bled out a lot and need rest.”

“That doesn’t mean I need to go to the hospital! Just bring me to the office, I’ll have Gavin help me out. He’s an asshole but he gets in enough fights he knows how to patch people up.”

The silver-haired male glares down at the detective. “Are you sure?”

Connor blushes as he’s carried downstairs, trying to avoid eye contact. “Yeah… Let's just grab everything at the club, make sure everyone's okay. Then we'll take my car.”

Hank nods and keeps his eyes straight ahead as he carries the blushing detective back to the club. Looking up at the bartender, Connor feels his heart skip a beat. He looked so cool, like a superhero, his silver eyes intense, protective even.

 

The whole club was cleared out except for employees and Joey who burst into tears upon seeing the two. He thanked them both for saving his life and Hank made sure to send one of the bouncers with the man for when he goes home.

“No that’s okay, I’m really fine Hank. I don’t need-”

The silver-haired male sets Connor down onto a seat before looking the customer in the eyes. “Joey, you have a child coming. I am not going to tell a pregnant woman that her husband died on the way back home. I am not letting a child grow up without father.”

“Thank you, Hank…” Joey gives the bartender a hug before leaving, the rest of the staff leaving not to long after. Luckily they only had to clean up a few spilled drinks and broken glass but that’s nothing compared to cleaning up someone who's died. They were lucky they choose the right bar, otherwise, they would have lost another life.

Connor watches as his new partner makes sure everything is running properly again before they leave. He was a natural leader, a bit harsh, but he cared for the staff like a family. Hank seemed like a gruff man but so far he’s been nothing but kind to him. He had no reason to, Connor hasn’t done anything special to make him act this way. Sure there was a little flirting because they were both attracted to the others physical features but that doesn’t mean they have to be nice to each other. After this case, they probably wouldn’t even see each other again.

The bartender walks up to him while he’s lost in thought. “I already grabbed your things and put it in your car, I’ll drive you back to the office.” Hank lifts Connor up without hesitation and the brunette blushes. “I can walk you know…”

“I look cooler this way don’t I?” Hank gives a dashing smile which renders the other silent until they’re sitting in the car.

“It’s only been a few hours but you’ve been nicer to me then I thought you’d be.” Connor gazes out the window as the silver-haired male drives. “You’re not just trying to get in my pants, are you?”

Hank scowls, his brows drawn together as his lips curl in disgust. “No way! I’m not that type of guy! Do I look like that to you?”

“Not at all!” Connor shakes his head. “It’s just weird, it’s like I’ve met you before. It’s as if we got through the acquaintance stage and moved onto friends immediately.”

“You think of me as a friend?” Hank raises a brow in question, a small smile inching its way across his face.

Connor blushes. “Well um… I guess? I don’t know enough about you to really be your friend but I feel… Comfortable around you like a friend? It’s not awkward and you’ve already helped me a lot.”

Hank lets out a hearty laugh of disbelief. “You don’t feel awkward when I flirt with you? Not even a little bit?”

“Well… I-I uh…” Connor stumbles for words and the man laughs, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“Tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop. You’re just so cute that I can’t help it.” Hank laughs. “It’s been awhile since I’ve even thought of being with someone. So even if you don’t like me, thanks for that. Making an old man's heart beat again.”

Connor snorts with laughter. “Old man? I don’t think so.”

Hank shrugs. “I hit 40 a few months back, I’m no longer in the ‘I’m still young’ zone.”

“Well, you look like you’re just a 30-year-old man with silver hair.”

“Silver? First time someones said that. Everyone just says gray.” Hank laughs. “I’m just some drunk old man who lost a wife that stopped loving him, and never got to see his boy grow up.”

Connors eyes bulge out, had not anticipated something like that to come out. “Do you always drop heavy bombs like that in normal conversation?”

“No, but something tells me I can trust you with this information, plus if we’re going to be friends you have to know the worst of me and the best of me.”

The brunette nods in agreement. “That's true. For me, the saddest thing is probably… My parents left me and my brother in an orphanage because we were twins and they couldn’t handle us.” He fidgets with the hem of his shirt. “They were young and didn’t have much money, my mother started drugs and became abusive because she was paranoid which of us was which. She died of overdose quickly and our dad left us. We got adopted a few years later by Amanda, my twin brothers name is Collin.”

Hank's eyes widen at the story. “Geez, that's… I can’t imagine going through that. I know I started this depression train but you hopped right on.”

Connor shrugs. “I was a kid, don’t remember too much. I’ve seen worse in cases I’ve had. We literally looked at a corpse today.”

“True. Just doesn’t hurt as much when you’re not close to them. I kind of feel bad saying that but I’ve never shed a tear for anyone but my parents and my son.” He looks over at Connor. “I feel like you’re the type to cry a lot. You’re this big bad detective but inside you’re soft. You just wear a mask for your job and nobodies given you any reason to remove it.”

Connor looks back with big eyes, he nailed it right on the head. He was physically capable of a lot of things, he was not by any means weak. But he just wanted to help the world be a better place, that’s why he got this job. He could have chosen volunteering or something simpler, but he had the skills to be a detective so this was his best way to help.

“Well, I didn’t mean to get all soft today. I was put in an embarrassing situation a lot today thanks to you.” The brunette huffs, crossing his arms. “Being a Cassanova was the worst, people just kept touching me...”

Hank rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah… Sorry about that. I kind of just wanted to see you in that outfit and once you put it on I couldn’t bring myself to tell you to take it off. You seemed determined.”

“Because you said it was for the case! I’ll do anything I have to if it’s for the case, it’s my job!” Connor uncrosses and crosses his arms again.

“Are you sure? Would you give your life for it?” Hank looks at the other seriously as he parks the car.

Connor looks back, straight into those shimmering silver eyes of his. “If it saves someone else's life, then yes.”

Hank nods. “Decent enough answer.” He gets out of the car, helping the brunette out. “Are you sure that Gavin guy is still here at this hour?”

Connor nods. “He was stuck with a lot of paperwork today, he’s asleep in the breakroom for sure.” He shrugs. “But I could be wrong. We’ll have to see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many people have started reading this already! I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing this!

As predicted, a man was sleeping in the break room with a scruffy beard and a word out sweatshirt as a blanket. Coffee mugs were scattered about, as well as different files, their contents scattered everywhere. Even in his sleep, he looked angry, not pissed off, just angry. It’s as if the man's brows were drawn together for life, the perfect example of resting bitch face.

“Gavin.” Connor kicked the man's shoes lightly. “Gavin wake up.”

The man wakes up with a yawn and a growl. “What the fuck do you want? I’m trying to fucking- Oh shit.” His eyes widen at the bloodstained bartender uniform.

“A bullet grazed me, I need help patching it up.” Connor gives a small smile and Gavin acts immediately, complaining the whole time. It wasn’t that he was unwilling to help, he just hated to do anything he was told to ever.

Hank stood by and kept silent, not exactly trusting a guy who couldn't keep his potty mouth in check.

“Don't be a pussy.” Gavin glares as he cleans the wound with alcohol.

“I'm not! I wasn't even phased when the bullet hit me, right Hank?”

Hank laughs. “Yeah, you were so focused at running at the gun you didn't care about the bullets that came out of it.”

“Again?!” Gavin wraps a bandage around Connor's arm, tying it tightly. “You really are suicidal aren't you?”

“Again?” Hank rubs his beard in disbelief.

“I'm not! And yes, again!” Connor huffs as he puts his coat on.

“You're not faster than bullets dumbass.” Gavin gathers his things. “Don't do things that'll make Collin worry.”

A smile spreads across the bartenders face. “Looks like we got another hardass with a soft heart.”

Gavin's hair raises almost like a cat as he hisses, “Fuck you! I could care less about Connor!”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Because you like my brother.”

Gavin storms out of the room with his paperwork and coffee mugs. Yes mugs as in multiple, do not underestimate how much coffee the police force can drink. Especially one that is pissed off all the time and needs something to replace alcohol while on the job.

The detective smiles apologetically. “Sorry about that, he’s all bark and no bite.”

“I’m pretty sure he would bite.” Hank spins the car keys around his finger. “You ready to head home? You should rest, it’s 4 in the morning, you can’t stay up this late two nights in a row.”

Connor blinks in confusion. “How did you know I stayed up late last night?”

“Bags under your eyes.” Hank points out, a bit too quickly.

“Fine, where do you live? My place is far into the woods, it’s a bit of a drive and if you’re driving me you’ll have to stay or walk home.”

A smug smile spreads across the silver-haired males face. “Oh? Inviting me to stay the night?”

“Not like that!” Connor blushes as the other laughs at him.

“I know, just teasing. I live not too far from the forest, Jeff gave me your address earlier in case I would have to pick you up, I live a few streets over.”

“Wow, small world.” Connor grabs a folder from his desk before heading to the car, this time around there wasn’t much conversation, just silence as Connor rests his eyes and Hank drives.  
As soon as they got out, Connor was stretching his limbs, getting ready for his nightly run.

“Aren’t you going to go in?” Hank stood on the porch, complexed with the detective's behavior.

The brunette shakes his head. “I always go for a run in the woods before I sleep, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes.”

“Oh, no you’re not.” Hank strides over to the other in a few, long steps. “You’re going to rest, you almost fell asleep in the car.” Before Connor can turn away, Hank picks him up like a sack of potatoes. “Bedtime!” As much as the detective flailed, he failed to get Hank to set him down until they made it to his bedroom, being placed on the bed like a squirming pet. At this point, he was too comfy to protest so he curls up in his blankets and pillows, muttering a small ‘goodnight’ before drifting off.

“You’re just like a pup.” Hank chuckles, gently brushing the hair out of the others face. “I’ll head home now, see you later.” He didn’t get a response, but he left a note just in case Connor was too tired to remember what happened.

The man lied a bit when he said that he lives a few streets over, he actually lived over the mountains, not too far from the first, and the biggest bar under the Wolves Casanova name. He’s been with the business for years, had joined at some point in this early 20’s, met his wife there. There was something about her that attracted him, he was a rowdy young man and she was a dangerous young lady. He didn’t know he would be sticking with the Wolfwoods for life, but he didn’t mind. He’s good friends with Mr. Wolfwood himself, the man was his father in law but they got along better when he did with his wife.

Hank sighs as he jogs into the forest, making sure he’s alone when he shifts, fur sprouting from his skin as he begins running on all fours. It only takes a few seconds for him to be in his complete wolf form, bounding around the lake towards the mountains. 

Not only was he assigned to help on this case to find out who the murderer was, but to stop the detective taking the case from finding out more than he had to. Luckily, Connor didn’t seem like the type to bring up supernatural ideas when he couldn’t find an explanation. He was lucky that his brother had that rare allergy because anyone else would doubt a person being allergic to something like silver.

The angry guy at the police station, Gavin, had smelled like one of them, but he could be wrong. Some humans just happened to smell like werewolves, but others just smelled nice. Not nice as in the shower properly and wear perfume, nice as in their scent attracted werewolves. Connor happened to be one of them. The brunette smelled like an omega but with a bit of edge, if he were to become a werewolf he would most likely be a beta. But when a person turns, there's no way of knowing what they become, it just happens naturally.

Hank jumps from one rock to another, going over the mountain before making his way down, avoiding the human paths so he wouldn’t be seen. He normally doesn’t cross the mountain, only once in a while to see the lake up close. He didn’t expect to see anyone that late anyway, yet there was Connor, jogging at four in the morning.

The wolf wags his tail at the memory, Connor looked at him with such awe and wonder. He had good taste in music too, he didn’t expect the detective to chase after him. Normally people run away from wild animals but Connor followed him until his legs couldn’t keep up. That was something to admire. Another surprise was everytime the wolf looked back, the guy was wearing a big smile as if he was playing the most fun game of one-sided tag ever. Or like this was the biggest, most fun race in his life.

Hank shifts back when he gets close to his house, making sure his clothes are straight. When he first became a werewolf he found it strange that their clothes just went to some sort of other dimension instead of ripping apart when they shift. He’s been a werewolf for about twenty years and he still doesn’t understand it all. He just follows his pack leader and takes care of the others, he was the second best, so it was his job to make sure everything was going well.

The Wolves Casanova was made in the first place to give werewolves a place to relax, humans would enter too, but certain VIP areas were for when they want to let loose and be in their wolf form without hiding deep in the forests. It also provided a way for alphas and omegas to go at it with another of their kind. Werewolves have had incidents where they hurt the human they're making love to due to their strength. Some humans take it in stride, amused that they were sent to the hospital from dirty activities, others were just mad that they got hurt in the first place.

Hank greets his dog, ruffling the saint bernards ears. “Hey Sumo, any of the pack stop by?” The dog barks a few times and the silver-haired male just nods. “Got it, thanks.”

It wasn’t exactly what he could understand dogs now, or translate what they were saying, he just kind of got the gist of what certain things meant after communicating with other werewolves. It may be weird for a canine to own a canine but Hank always loves big dogs and couldn’t say no to the puppy eyes in the store window when he walked by. Sumo made a good companion after he lost of family, it made his life a bit brighter, he was able to help the pack more. The first few years he would sulk and almost became a lone wolf, but Mr. Wolfwood would always find him, get him a drink and talk things through.

He was surprised that the man didn’t hate him for the death of his daughter, but he knew how reckless she was and how powerless Hank was to the situation. Both of them had a bad relationship with the female alpha but loved her at some point nonetheless. They wanted to say farewell with a smile but the way she acted for the last few years before her death was unforgivable.

Hank takes a quick shower, grabs something to eat, and combs his hair before he lies down in bed, thoughts of Connor drifting through his mind as he falls into a deep slumber.

 

Connor woke up surprisingly well, he didn’t sleep in too late, and he made it to his bed for once. It’s been at least a month since he’s even used his own bed, always passing out on the couch. It was just easier than going upstairs to sleep. On earlier nights, he showers after his jogs, but now showing has become a morning thing to help him wake up.

He finds the note his partner left him, getting a good chuckle out of the uneven hearts around it. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have a partner. Sure they flirted a bit but who knows if they will ever get into an actual relationship? Maybe they’ll just flirt with each other as a joke between friends? For some reason that idea pains Connors' heart, it’s the first time he’s ever been interested in somebody. Even if it didn’t work out, in the end, he would like to at least try and see if it can work.

Connor doesn't realize he’s stopped washing himself when soap suds sting his eye, the man cursing as he rinses himself off, trying to blink the sting away. This was no time for thinking about a relationship, they had an investigation to do, people were dying. His love life can come later if it ever comes at all.

By the time he’s made himself a decent breakfast of toast with bacon and eggs, there’s a knock on his door. “It’s Hank!”

Connor sips his coffee as he looks through some files. “It’s open!”

The man walks in with a big smile on his face. “I smell food, you sharing?”

Connor points to the fridge as he eats, not looking up from his work. “If you don’t mind cooking it yourself, go crazy.”

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Hank licks his lips, cooking all the bacon that’s left before stuffing it all in a toasted sandwich. He sits beside Connor at the dining table, biting into his sandwich with a loud crunching noise as the crispy bacon breaks apart. “Mmm, that hits the spot.”

Connor glances up at the other, deducing that there was not a single piece of vegetable in that sandwich by the looks of it. “What are you, a carnivore?”

“Maybe.” The man shrugs. “Can’t blame a grown man for liking a good ol' bacon sandwich.”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “Yeah but not one with ONLY bacon. You have to have something besides that or else it’s just eating meat-flavored salt.”

“Says you.” Hank gets up to wash dishes, pouring himself a coffee and refilling Connors, receiving a nod of thanks. “So what do we got on the agenda for today?”

“Well we have basically the same information as yesterday, the only new thing we know about the guy is their build. Estimated six foot three, broad-shouldered, large limbs yet very flexible.” Connor sighs, setting down the files and sliding it over to Hank. “We could try another undercover mission but we don’t know if he’ll change bars or try that one again now that he’s failed. He might lie low knowing we’re onto him and he knows my face at least for sure.”

The silver-haired male goes over the papers, paying close attention to who was killed, a few ideas form in his head, but nothing that he could say right now. “Aside from the allergic to silver thing, do you think they might have all participated in some sort of event?”

Connor looks up from his drink. “You mean like illegal activities? Like underground gambling?”

“Well, I didn’t mean that extreme, most of the victims have been pretty upstanding people. Maybe they all donated to something?”

“Like what? Research for curing silver allergies? Why would people get killed over that?”

“Couldn’t tell you.” Hank shrugs. “It was just an idea.”

Connor just sighs. “Let’s start with going around to the local hospitals, get files on people allergic to silver, it should make some sort of progress.”

“Should we go undercover again tonight? I can call around while you’re in the hospitals.” Hank picks up the car keys from where he left them last night, on the kitchen counter right next to the fridge covered in photos and dog magnets.

“Sure, once you’ve got a place, invite Joey. I want to see if these targets are actually specific or not. Actually, no. We should do that tomorrow in case there’s no attack tonight.” Connor runs a hand through his hair. “If only I could have managed to see the guys face.”

Hank pats the detective on the back. “He was covered in like five layers, there's no way you could have. I can't believe the guy could even move.”

Connor rolls his shoulders, rolling his neck as he lets out a sigh of relief. “Alright, that’s true. Let’s just get going.”

Every hospital Connor went to gave him a single piece of paper with the list of people with the rare allergy. He was honestly surprised that each hospital was able to provide him with one. He was under the belief that the allergy was far rarer than that. He found a few of the victims under these lists, but others were not listed. He called around and found out that the others had not been tested, or come in with any signs of having the allergy.

The brunette sits in the breakrooms of one of the Wolves Casanova bars, comparing his files to that of recorded customers. He’s on his third coffee by the time Hank sets a plate of a burger and fries in front of him.

“It’s 8, you had a burrito for lunch with a small cola, you need more food to keep going than that.” Hank pulls up a chair and plops down into it, taking one of the fries to hold up to the other. “Say ‘ahhhh’.”

For the first time today, the detective is snapped out of his hard-boiled working mode and breaks into his nervous, shy blushing mode. “I can eat it myself Ha-” He stops when the fry is placed on his tongue, his mouth closing as he begins to chew, trying to hide how happy he is. As embarrassing as the gesture was, it was kind, and let him relax for a bit.

“I had to get you to start eating somehow, now that you’ve got a taste you want more, don’t ya?” Hank smirks as Connors stomach rumbles, causing the brunette to blush even more before eating, not saying a word until he’s finished.

“...Thank you for the food.” He pushes the plate away and gets back to his paperwork. “It was yummy.”

The silver-haired male hums happily. “Well, I’m glad because I made it myself. Whenever you decide to be done with that, come on out, there's a new bartender uniform ready for you. Let me know if you figure something out, okay?”

“Mn.” Connor replies, already absorbed in his work again. Once he starts working on something he doesn’t stop until he’s done, or has exhausted his ideas. It takes a few hours of organizing papers and scribbling down notes for him to make a subtle prediction on who might be the next targets.

He steps out of the breakroom to wave Hank over, and once they’re alone he spreads out six different pieces of paper, all with hand drawn charts and information. “So you found something?”

“Sort of.” Connor gestures to the pieces of paper. “These are six different predictions on who will be targeted and in what club at what time.”

Hank sits down to look at the papers closely. “That’s still not much to go off of, is it?”

“Well…” Connor flips through some pages of his notebook. “I originally had forty-seven but I narrowed it down by process of elimination. I made some calls and took into account the people's schedules, family, friends, how often they go here, their hobbies, and their general sense of morality based on descriptions given to me from previous bosses.”

Hank just drops the papers. “Well you lost me, I get that you gathered a hell of a lot of information but what does that have to do with the case?”

“I’m just trying to find any connections between them. And aside from the silver allergy, they all like hiking, or taking a walk in the forest.”

Hank raises a brow. “And why is that important?”

“I jog in that forest every night, I live right next to it. I should have seen one of them by now.” Connor takes a swig of his coffee. “Even if I wouldn’t pass them at night I still don’t find any human footprints other then mine. It’s extremely rare for me to see someone else's shoe prints on the paths. That means that they either don’t go on the path or they all hike on the other side of the mountain.”

The silver-haired man gestures for the other to keep going, still not quite getting it.

“The other side of the mountain has the biggest Wolves Casanova bar, and it seems all of the victims visit it at least once a month. There's no specific day of the month, it’s almost like they follow the moon cycles.”

Hanks' eyes widen, putting together more pieces than Connor is. He couldn’t say anything about it, but he had to steer Connor away a bit even if it postpones the investigation. “So what are you saying?”

Connor is already scribbling down more notes. “Let’s see… My phone says that today is a waning crescent so the last day they met was a…. Full moon! They meet every night on the full moon, is there some sort of event the main bar does?” 

Hank strokes his beard and sighs “Well… Sort of. It’s a uh… Get together between families. They meet once a month but don’t interact on any other day, they’re more rivals than anything.”

“Rivals in what? They don’t have any business relations, they don’t all work under the Wolves Casanova, they don’t seem to be sports teams.” Connor crosses his arms. “That doesn’t exactly make sense.”

Hank sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know either, Mr.Wolfwood would be the one to talk to, I just do as he says.”

Connor eyes the male suspiciously but begins to collect all of his data together into one sloppy pile, shoving it all into a folder. “Well, I know what we’re doing tomorrow.”

Hank straightens his clothes as he stands, watching as Connor changes into the rest of his bartender uniform. “What?”

Connor straightens his tie, his face determined. “We’re going to visit Mr.Wolfwood.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the chapter our early today to make up for last time c:

They were lucky to get through the night without any problems, it seems the murderer has taken a break or has decided to quit. Just like yesterday, Hank drives them to Connors place, the two making small talk this time.

“Are you sure you want to walk home?” Connor asks as soon as he gets out of the car.

Hank shrugs. “It’s fine, doesn’t take too long, get me some exercise.”

“If you say so, you going to come by again in the morning?” Connor plays with the hem of his shirt as he asks, looking anywhere but Hanks face.

“Of course.” The man smiles, waving. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” The brunette smiles back before heading inside, his heart fluttering with happiness knowing that he will get to spend more time with the other.

“What am I thinking?” It doesn’t take long for him to spot the paperwork on his table and remember the investigation. “That doesn’t matter, just get changed, and run.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before preparing for his run. “Time to clear my   
mind.” He puts his headphones on and takes off as soon as he hits play.

Connor takes off at a bit of a faster pace, he wasn’t tired from serving drinks and driving all day. He had plenty of energy to make it up the mountain, the loud drums and heavy bass in his ears willing him to go faster.

He runs and he runs, panting hard as he makes it to the top. He plops down onto a rock and takes a drink from his water bottle, looking down on the lake. It shimmers just like a few nights before, the water twinkling just like the wol-

Connor almost spits out his water when he sees the silver wolf in front of him, staring. He tries to swallow but winds up forcing it too hard that it goes down the wrong pipe. This causes the wolf to tilt its head, sitting down in front of him.

The brunette takes off his headphones. “Hi there… Are you hungry?” He rummaged through his bag and peels of the plastic wrapping to string cheese. “I'm pretty sure you can eat this.” He breaks a chunk off and carefully rolls it over to the wolf.

The canine didn't hesitate in the slightest in eating the cheese, its silver eyes locking with the others after swallowing.

“Do humans regularly feed you? At least smell if it's poison or not.” Before Connor can break off another piece, the wolf approaches him and eats out of his hand.

“Oh god, you're friendly. Good. Good boy. Don't bite me please.” The brunette leans away from the wolf, yet he tries to keep his hand steady. Sensing the males discomfort, the wolf sits back down, just eyeing the detective.

“I want to pet you but I don't want to die.” Connor slowly reaches out, letting the wolf smell his hand, receiving a few licks, most likely still tasted like cheese. “I have an important investigation I have to finish. People are dying and they rely on me to find their murderer.” Connor slowly lowers his hand onto the wolves head. “So please don't kill me.”

The brunette doesn't move when his hand touches the soft, silvery fur. He opens his eyes slowly, had not even realized he closed them, and the wolf sat perfectly still, not making any sudden movements.

“Good boy…” Connor moves his hand from side to side and the wolf's tail wags. “Good boy!” Connor beams, knowing that meant the canine was happy. “I'm going to name you…. Andy! You remind me of my partner. His name is Hank but his last name is Anderson so you'll be Andy!”

The wolf whines, its tail wagging faster, clearly amused by his words.

“I have to sleep now Andy so I'll see you again!” Connor gives the wolf a big smile before jogging back towards his home. It's not until he gets to the lake does he realize the wolf's been following him.

“You can't come with me, go home Andy!” Connor features for the canine to shoo but it doesn't move. “Maybe I shouldn't have fed you…” Connor sighs.

Once the brunette gets to the forest directly behind his home, the wolf turns around and starts to head back. It was at if he was escorting the human back to his rightful place.

The thought warmed Connor heart as he showered and went to bed, wondering if it was legal to take a wolf in as a pet.

 

Hank was glad he went back up the mountain, he knew he'd see Connor but he didn't know he would be this close. He tried to avoid showing much emotion, but to ease the man's worries he would wag his tail and act comfortable around him as if he was a house dog.

To make sure Connor didn't pass out along the way, he followed up to his house before heading back, feeling reassured now that he sought things through.

Even if Connor didn't get to know about werewolves, at least he could experience this. And even if they found the killer tomorrow, at least they had this. As one-sided as it was, Hank decided to be selfish and indulge in seeing the other privately.

He couldn't flirt as a wolf, but being pet was more than enough. Connor had thin, delicate fingers like a piano player. He had been so gentle, so soft with his touch. Connor seemed to enjoy the softness of his fur as well, so in the end, it's a win-win situation.

Despite his job, he wishes that Connor discovers werewolves. He didn't seem like the type to react horribly to such information. Not only that but if he knew, then maybe they could have a relationship above friends. A romantic relationship ship doesn't guarantee they will be in love with each other forever, but he'd rather not lie to his partner.

Hank sighs, appreciating Sumos company as he dials on his phone. “Hello, this is Hank Anderson, is Mr. Wolfwood awake at this hour?”

He waits a moment before he recognizes the voice on the other end. “Don, sorry to call so late.”

The man yawns. “Nonsense Hank, if you're calling it must be important. Did something happen in the investigation?”

“Yes, Detective Cylif has gathered enough information to conclude that all the victims meet at headquarters every full moon. He wishes to see you tomorrow for more information.”

“And what did you tell him when he came to this conclusion?”

“I uh… Said it was like a family meeting but for rivels?”

The old man laughs. “Well, that's as close as you can get to wolf packs who meet up to negotiate hunting grounds.”

“So what do you plan to do?”

“Hmm… That is a good question. What human thing could we use for a cover-up? Something that enables rivalry.”

“A sport? We have darts and pool tables.”

“That could work. Gives us a reason to get together without being friendly with each other. Can I rely on you to gather some pack members to pretend they're practicing for the new moon during the detectives visit?”

“Consider it done.” Hank sighs with relief, glad he managed to get a decent cover-up.

“Then I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Hank.”

“Sleep well, Don.”

 

The next morning was similar to the one previous. Connor woke up, made some food, and reviewed his files while eating. He begins to wonder when his partner would show up, wanting to greet him properly this time.

“Good morning! No maybe… Morning Hank!” The brunette practices to the empty chair across from him. “Mornin’, no that's too casual. Good mor-”

“Good morning!” Hank opens the front door with a big smile and Connor flinches, almost spilling his coffee.

“GoodmorningHank!” The brunette tries to organize the table, his flush of pure embarrassment reaching his ears.

The silver-haired male chuckles as he sits down. “All I did was greet you and you're a nervous wreck. Were you thinking about me?”

“In your dreams.” Connor huffs, leaving the table to wash his dishes. “Did you call Mr. Wolfwood yet?”

“Yup, he's ready to see you for two, which is in about one hour.” Hank rummages through Connors jacket pockets, finding the car keys.

“Good. Takes about an hour to drive to the other side of the mountains anyways.” Connor dries off his hands, throwing his jacket on over his uniform. “Let's go.”

 

“No way! I listen to them too!” Connor beams as he goes through his stash of metal CDs in his dashboard. At some point or another, Hank hums to the song he first heard Connor playing as a wolf, and a music conversation burst from there.

All worry and stress were forgotten as they go on about their favorite bands while driving through forest roads. It was peaceful and heartwarming to share this time together, and soon enough a howl cuts through their conversation.

Connors' eyes are looking out the window right away, trying to find his silver friend. “Andy?”

Hank raises a brow as he keeps driving. “Who's Andy?”

“A silver wolf I see when I go out for my jogs, I named him after you.” Connor opens the window and sticks his head out to look around.

“Don't fall out, I don't want to have to stop to pick you up after you've banged up that cute face of yours.”

The brunette doesn't listen as he spots some brush moving, leaning out with excitement. “Andy- Woah!” Connors hand slips and his body leans too far forward.

“Hey!” Hank snags the brunette's pants, pulling him back into his seat as he stops the car. “Is the wolf that important that you'll fall out a moving vehicle?!”

Connors' eyes widen at how angry the other got with him. “Well… I've only seen him alone. He reminds me of you but a lot more lonely.”

Hank sighs and ruffles the detective's hair. “Idiot… Wolves can manage on the own.”

The brunette blushes at the kind action. “I know… But still. He acts so human.”

The silver-haired man starts driving again, his heart squeezing painfully knowing he can't tell Connor that it's him. He was being so kind to a wild animal, a beast like him.

Only a few minutes pass before they arrive at the Wolves Casanova, Connor looking at the building with awe. It was three stories tall, its design highly refined and there was a lot of guests even for lunchtime.

Hank leads the brunette to the back, entering through the employee door. They are led into the break room, and after taking a flight of stairs, they arrive at a pair of fancy wooden doors. Guards stood on each side, both nodding their heads to Hank who nods back before knocking.

“Mr. Wolfwood. I have brought Detective Cylif.”

“You may come in.” Calls a deep, gruff voice.

Once the doors open, Connor is greeted with a long table, an old man sitting tall, undoubtedly proud at the end of it. The man has long hair tied back in a neat ponytail, a scar running diagonally across his nose. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, detective, I’ve heard that you’ve been making decent progress in your investigation.” He gestures to a seat beside him. “Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you for having me.” Connor wears a kind smile before sitting down, Hank automatically standing beside Don.

“Hank, you are a guest right now, please sit.” The man chuckles and Hank flinches, realizing his error before sitting next to Connor.

“Hank informed me that you host some sort of get together here every full moon, I was wondering why, and what exactly you do?” Connor gets right into it, his pen ready to scribble down notes.

“Well, it all started when I was young, every night I would compete against customers, looking for a challenge.”

“In what exactly?” Connor holds his pen tighter, ready for something big.

“In bar games, darts and pool. I’ve always had impeccable aim.” The man laughs as Connor seems disappointed, writing it down anyways. “As the years went by, I’ve found people around town who shared my fondness of the game, and one night I was finally beat, the night of the full moon. Ever since the best of us get together to play once more, but the moon has been on my side ever since. Me and my staff are the best in town.”

Connor sits back in his seat with a sigh. “So it’s… A pool competition?”

“And darts.” Hank adds.

“Correct. None of us are exactly friends but we’re bound together for a few hours each month.” Don stands and walks to the door. “Follow me, I believe some of the youngsters are practicing right now.”

They are led out of the room to a larger one next door, a whole wall lined with dart boards and rows of pool tables leading to a wall of different pool sticks to choose from. There is a group of males in uniform, playing pool seriously, cheering and getting rowdy when one of the players is on a roll. Connor just walks around the room, looking at everything before circling back to Mr. Wolfwood. “Impressive set up you got, looks like more than I could ever afford.”

The old man laughs. “Come by anytime detective, you’re welcome to play now if you would like. I’m sure you can take half an hour off for a round of pool.”

The brunette shakes his head. “I’m terrible at pool, darts maybe, but we should probably report back to the office.”

Hank wraps an arm around Connors' neck. “Ooooor we could play a round of darts, first to zero of 301, just one round.” He smiles and squeezes his arm. “Why don’t you take up on this offer? It won’t hurt none.”

Getting the message, Connor just nods and follows Hank to one of the boards as Don takes a seat, watching with a smile on his face.

“Trying to get brownie points with your boss?” Connor snickers, picking up a set of darts.

Hank just grins. “No, I just kind of wanted to see how good you were at darts. This just gives me an excuse to do so.”

Connor rolls up his sleeves. “Alright, mind if I go first then?”

The silver-haired male steps away, gesturing for Connor to step up. “Go right ahead.”

The brunette stands and takes a deep breath before he aims, keeping his feet planted on the ground before he throws, hitting the exact center of the board, 50 points. Hank’s eyes shoot open with surprise and Don laughs from his seat, neither of them expected the detective to be so good at the game.

Connor does the same process over again for the next two shots and turns around with a smug smile stretched across his face. “I have impeccable aim, as you can see.”

Hank just laughs. “I’ve noticed, but can you do this?” The man steps up and doesn’t take any particular stance, he acts like he's going to throw it but in an instant, he lifts his leg up and throws the dart under, hitting the circle around the center, 40 points. “Damn, so close.” The man does similar dart tricks, not quite getting Connors score but it was close enough.

“You’re not too bad, considering you’re screwing around.” Connor rolls his shoulder and decides to have some fun with it too, not getting perfects but at least it was more fun this way. In the end, he still wound up winning, Hank sitting down with his head between his knees.

“I was so close.” Hank puts his hand up, his thumb and forefinger a centimeter away from each other. “This close.”

Connor just laughs, patting the other on the back with a victorious smile. “Only because I let you.”

Don walks over, giving the brunette a round of applause. “I didn’t imagine there was another professional around these parts, would you consider to play this competitively?”

“I’m afraid my job doesn’t allow me that much leisure time. Thank you for welcoming me here, I’ll come by again when I have the time.” Connor holds his hand out and the man shakes it.

“I’ll look forward to it. Call me again if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to do that.” The brunette gives one last smile before he exists, Hank following close behind. It was a nice little break from their main objective, but they had paperwork to fill out and another undercover mission at the Wolves Casanova. This was the most confusing investigation he’s ever been put on, but he was going to figure it out one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is longer than the others? This one is like 14 pages long on my google docs and I feel like the other chapters aren't quite that long lol

Just as planned, Hank invites Joey to come by the bar while he and Connor are serving drinks. They have hidden security this time in hopes of catching the criminal. Joey was given a bulletproof vest just in case, but Hank was ready to pounce again if he needed to. While waiting, Connor hid some of his notes in a menu, writing things down as he thought over what to do.

“Did you get more information to go on?” Hank leans against the counter as he cleans a glass.

“I emailed Mr.Wolfwood and he gave me a list of whose won and whose lost in percents. It seems the people who have won the most have been the targets, there is an order to this!” Connor grins, excited by his find.

When Hank glances at the list his eyes widen. This wasn't just some random list, this was who owns the most land in order from most to least. It helped with the investigation but it was still off then what Connor was thinking.

“What I don’t understand is Wolves Casanova is on top, yet it’s not being targeted. Either the killer is saving the best for last or…” He frowns. “Someone inside of Wolves Casanova is calling the shots.”

Hank glares at the paper. “I’ve told you, it’s not like that.”

“How do you know? People are unpredictable and greedy. Anything could send them off the edge into insanity.” Connor closes the menu and stuffs it in his apron. “I know you’re like a big happy family but even so, people can still hide their true intentions.”

“I know but… I trust everyone here.” He looks Connor in the eyes. “Do you trust me?”

It only takes a few seconds of the brunette to look into those intense silver eyes before he sighs. “Yes. I do, why wouldn’t I trust you at this point?” A slight blush spreads across his face when Hank smiles warmly.

“I don’t know, with how much I tease you? Because you’re adorable when you blush and get all nervous.” The man laughs as Connor does exactly that. “Like that!”

“Are you two dating orrrrr...?” Joey looks between the two of them, sipping at his drink. “Because it looks like you are.”

“No! We have an investigation, there is no time to be in a relationship like that!” Connor defends in a slightly higher pitched voice than he normally uses.

Hank leans his elbows on the counter, whispering loudly. “Once the investigation is done, I’m going to ask him out.”

Because there's no way Connor didn’t hear that, the brunette flushes all the way to his ears and all the way down his neck, covering his face and turning away from them. “I just don’t think we know enough about each other yet… It’s not that I don’t like you or anything we should just… we should probably be friends for a bit more so we can know more about each other and…”

Hank laughs. “Connor, you’re beginning to repeat yourself.”

The two continue to bicker like this until it grows later in the night, you would expect people to be getting more tired but this is the time the shooter arrived previously, so everybody was on high alert. Connor was now scrolling between camera feeds on his phone, he had placed a few in the alleyways around them just to be safe, and sure enough, there was the largely built man, clad head to toe in clothes to hide his identity.

“He’s in the ally two buildings down, I’m heading over, stay here.” Connor reaches under the counter and equips his gun holster, making sure the pistol is loaded.

“I’m going with you.” Hank takes a step forward and Connor holds his hand out. “You have someone here to protect. I got this, I have my gun, I’m shooting to immobilize not to kill.”

Hank hesitates, but sighs, deciding to believe in the detective's skill rather than worry. “Be careful.”

Connor does a thumbs up and grins. “I will, I have impeccable aim after all.” And with that the brunette checks his phone for the location one more time before breaking into a sprint, bursting out the back door, his feet pounding against the tarmac of the streets. It rained steadily, not hard, but enough to disturb the ground and make it slightly slippery in patches, but that didn’t stop Connor.

The man in climbing down a building, using the fire escape to get from one building to the next like monkey bars. Connor skids to a stop, pulling out his gun instantly, aiming for the man's leg. He takes the shot and the sound rings into the night, much louder than the pattering of rain. Seconds later then man lets out a yell of pain, a low, deep voice, almost inhuman. Connor rolls behind a dumpster to take cover as the man shoots back at him, creating just enough cover fire for him to make it back onto the rooftops.

“I won’t let you get away this time!” Connor shouts as he leaps onto the fire escape, taking stairs by threes at a fast rate, ducking down as he reaches the top, a bullet hitting the concrete beside him. He looks up enough to see the man trying to wrap his wound with one hand, gun in the other. The brunette takes this chance to quickly fire at the arm holding the gun, hitting the man's forearm, causing him to cry out and drop the gun.

“Do not reach for your weapon!” Connor shouts as he vaults over the edge of the building, pointing his gun as the man struggles to reach his revolver. “Put your hands above your head where I can see them!” The brunette runs over, kicking the weapon away before aiming straight at the man's head. The man does as he’s told, not saying a word as he obeys the commands, his blood mixing with the rainwater in a puddle below.

“You are under arrest for attempted murder of Joey Scott as well of the murder of several others, Jane Morrison, Thompson Deandre, Ian Po-” Connor stops when the man laughs, a grumbling, deep laugh. “Do you find rotting in jail for the rest of your life funny?” Connor spits out, his voice authoritative and demanding.

The man doesn’t speak, just shakes his head. Connor approaches the man slowly. “I am going to take off your head accessories to reveal your identity. Make a move and I will shoot.”

Just as Connor removes the scarf, he blinks in confusion. There was a lot of fur, a Halloween mask? He takes off the hat and sunglasses and just as he’s about to take the mask of, its eyes move and nose twitches. The brunette steps back and his hold on the gun begins to be a bit less steady. “What… What are you?”

The man, the creature, the wolfman? Does the closest thing to a smile a muzzle like that can do. “Looks like the detective’s never seen a werewolf before.” The voice is low, gruff, animalistic, inhuman. It strikes fear into Connors' heart but he plants his feet into the ground, holding his place.

“Why are you killing people who are allergic to silver? Is it because they’re good at pool?” As crazy as it sounded, this was all the brunette had to work off of.

The werewolf laughs. “Are you kidding me? That’s what you got from this? Have you ever read a book mentioning werewolves? Silver burns us, it gets into our blood and kills us. It’s the worst way to die.”

“Then why are you killing your own kind?!” Connor holds the gun tighter. “What you’re doing doesn’t add up!”

The man grins. “Oh, but it does. But there’s no way I’m telling you.” He nods to the handcuffs hanging from his waist. “And there's no way those can hold me.”

Connor can only watch as the man shifts, his form getting much bigger, more wolf than man, it was both bigger and scarier than anything he’s seen with his own two eyes. “Stay down!” Connor shoots at its feet in warning but before he can shoot once more, he’s tackled to the ground, the weight of the attacker knocking the air out of his lungs. He can only gape and gasp for air as he struggles under the werewolf, kicking with all of his strength.

“You got strong legs there kiddo, but it won’t do nothing against an alpha like me- you bitch!” The werewolf roars when Connor slams his knee into the wolves crotch, causing him to lose balance and get some weight off the brunette.

Air returns to his lungs in a rush, he takes a deep breath and cries out, fear and pain evident in his voice. “HANK!” He didn’t expect it to go this way, if this was a normal human he would already be on his way to the station right now. If he was a bit stronger maybe he could-

It didn’t matter what he could or couldn’t do, a silver werewolf rams into the side of the other, knocking the murderer off of Connor. The detective can only watch as the two fight, his legs bruised and battered by hitting some sort of metal, his gun wound reopened and staining yet another bartender uniform red.

The injured wolf can only do so much against the silver one, jaws snapping as they clawed violently at each other, the sound of snarling filling the air. Pure, unadulterated hatred filled those shining silver eyes, crimson blood staining it’s muzzle as it latched onto the attacker. It was only mere seconds before the injured one stopped struggling, not dead, but unconscious.

“Andy?” Connor looks up at the man, even in a form that was mostly wolf, he could tell they were handsome. As soon as he looks into those silver eyes it hits him. “Hank?”

The werewolf nods before shifting back into the partner he knew, the man he has spent the last few days with. The man that he had a crush on.

“Are you okay?” The silver-haired man leans down but doesn’t touch the other, usually, this situation would generate fear, and he did not wish to frighten him.

Connor nods with a neutral expression, trying to process everything. “I’ll be fine…” He attempts to stand, his legs wobbling with the effort. “Okay maybe…. Not fine.”

Hanks hands hover just above Connors body, hesitating. “Can I… Touch you?”

Another nod. “I’m not going to chase you away just because you’re a werewolf. You’re still human, or demihuman?” He leans into the man's arms, letting his weight fall onto him instead of his tired legs. “Is there a name for what you are?”

Hank slowly, carefully, gently picks Connor up like the previous day, bridal style. “I think it’s just werewolf. I wasn’t born this way, I don’t know too much about the details myself.”

Connor nods once more, staying silent as he’s carried down back to the bar, step by step in the rain. It felt cool and soothing against his aching skin. When they arrive, one of the staff members patches him up as Hank finds him a new set of clothes. The werewolf that had been knocked unconscious was being put into the custody of the Wolfwood family, unlike the police department, they have the tools to hold down a werewolf and keep its strength in check.

“So… Everything you’ve told me is a lie?” Connor speaks in a low tone, unsure what to do with this situation, he wasn’t mad or upset, just confused. This wasn’t something that he could really tell the police department. They either wouldn’t believe him or force him into a vacation, thinking it was some hallucination as a result of overworking.

Hank sighs, feeling apologetic. “Not exactly, we gave you all the right information under different names. Werewolves as people allergic to silver and the whole pool competition is actually different packs getting together over land. The percentage you receive is who holds the most hunting grounds.”

Connor makes a mental note of that before his gaze shifts onto the silver-haired man. “What do I do now? I have nothing to tell my boss, I just discovered something I didn’t believe existed. Are there lots of you?”

Hank does his best to answer the barrage of questions. “Here at least. The Wolves Casanova is a safe place for werewolves to gather, we have separate rooms for them to let loose. Our whole staff is under the Wolfwood pack, all of the targets are different packs, their leaders.”

“Joey is a leader?” Connors' eyes widen and Hank laughs.

“Yeah, he doesn’t look much like one because he’s a beta. His father was the last pack leader and he was chosen to take his place.”

“Beta, the guy that attacked me said he was an alpha, what do these mean?” Connor takes a drink of coffee, trying to stay awake long enough to figure this out, or at least get a grasp on the idea of werewolves. “Is it a class kinda thing?”

“Sort of.” Hank leans back in his chair, crossing his arms as he thinks. “It’s a scent that kind of bleeds into your attitude. Alphas are naturally stronger, betas are in the middle, and Omegas are weak. Alphas tend to lead and are the ones who find the best mates. Omegas tend to have the children and take care of the children. Betas are a little bit of each but they aren't as aggressive when it comes to mating.”

A bright red flush covers the detective's cheeks. “You mean like… Marrying?”

“You know I’m talking about sex, you just don’t want to say it do you?” He smirks and Connor avoids eye contact. “That's what the Wolves Casanova clubs are for, it’s so werewolves can have a one night stand without paying medical bills the next day.”

The brunettes eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Excuse me?”

The silver-haired male snorts at the reaction. “Werewolves are stronger than humans if you couldn’t tell, if they get rough in bed they might break something when they have a human partner.”

This sends Connor into a blushing mess, drinking more coffee and nearly choking on it. “Will something happens to me now that I know all of this?”

“Nah, people that know you know will just be less strict around you, like you may find people who will let out their ears and tail when they're alone with you.” A pair of silver ears pop up from Hanks' head and a tail pokes through the hole in the chair he's sitting on. Connors' eyes stare and before he can even ask, Hank scoots his chair over. “You can touch them. Just not too much because they’re pleasure points.”

Connor swallows but carefully touches one of the man's ears, flinching when it twitches but he begins to rub them, a smile spreading on his face at its softness. Hank, however, bites his lip, blushing as he watches the other. “I was wondering, are you Andy?”

“Yeah, I gained interest in you when I heard the metal music.”

“So that was approval! It looked like you liked it, I was right!” Connor smiles, removing his hands and keeping to himself for now. “So um… Can a werewolf and a human be together… Or is it like… Some taboo?”

A smile spreads across Hanks' face. “Hey, Connor.” As soon as those big hazel eyes look at him with the full attention he asks. “Would you go out with me?”

As expected, a frenzy of emotions show clearly on Connor's face, embarrassed and happy and nervous, but he does manage to find his words or rather a single word. “Y….Yes.”

Hank’s tail wags, slapping against the chair as he sighs with relief. “Thank god, I thought after knowing you would reject me.” His silver eyes shimmering with happiness. “Thank you, Connor, for going out with a beast like me.”

The brunette pouts, offended. “Well… You’re still asking me out when I’m not a werewolf.”

“True! I would ask you out even if you were a robot!” He lets out a hearty laugh, standing up. “I’ll take you home so you can rest, we’ll figure out what to do tomorrow, okay?”

Connor nods and lifts his arms up so Hank could scoop him up, happiness spreading through his chest as he leans his head against the man's chest. As confusing as all of this was, Connor knew that right now he didn’t care, or rather he didn’t mind at all. It was just a part of the world that he didn’t know of, just like learning about a new culture. It was something he could learn about anytime because as of now, he had a boyfriend. A werewolf boyfriend who was handsome as an angel with a heart of gold.

 

Connor woke up to the sight of Hanks sleeping face, one of his soft ears squished flat against the pillow. It gave the man's handsome face a cuter look, not that it was a bad thing. All he remembers last night is that Hank tucked him in but here the man was, sitting on the floor with his head resting on a pillow.

“Hank…” Connor whispers, unsure how well he can be heard with those ears. The last thing he wanted to do was be loud and hurt the guy.

The man sits up, rubbing his eyes before stretching, his limbs cracking with the effort. “Oh god, I fell asleep.” He stands and stretches some more. “You were so cute I wanted to watch over you for a bit then I drifted off I guess.”

Connor giggles and stands up, stretching his arms up before holding them out, hugging Hank. Normally he would be too embarrassed to do such a thing but it was early in the morning and he was tired and didn’t really care.

The werewolf returned the embrace and hummed happily. “This makes me want to move in so I can do this every day.”

Connor yawns, shuffling over to his dresser. “We’ve been dating for less than twenty-four hours, I think we’re supposed to wait longer than that.” He pulls out his biggest clothes and tosses them to Hank. “Try these.”

“Fine, I’ll ask again in a week.” Hank states as he looks at the clothes. “Yeah, these will fit, you just into baggy clothes?”

Connor nods, grabbing an oversized sweatshirt and shorts. “It’s comfy, a big change compared to the uniform I wear for work, I like the freeing feeling of changing from one to another.” The brunette hugs the clothes to his chest, turning to his boyfriend. “When you shifted you didn’t have clothes yet you had clothes again when you went back to being human. What exactly happened to what you were wearing?”

“I’m not really sure but check this out.” Hank waves him over. “Grab onto my shirt, okay now keep holding it, I’ve always wanted to try this.” The man shifts his body starting with the tips of his fingers, going up to his shoulder, as soon as the fur started to overtake the clothing, it began to get more and more opaque. When it’s no longer visible, Connor moves his hand to try and pull the cloth he was holding.

“It’s gone, it just got thinner and thinner until I couldn’t feel it anymore.” The brunette feels around the man's chest, grabbing at air, trying to find the cloth.

Hank wiggles his brows suggestively. “Guess I found an excuse for you to touch my chest.”

“I was just curious!” Connor retracted his hands right away and picked up his clothes again, covering himself as if it would cover his embarrassment.

Hank takes advantage of this moment and poses, flexing. “Don’t you like it? My tattoos cool isn't it?”

The brunette breaks into giggles. “Hank no, stop it.” He looks away. “It’s embarrassing.” When he looks back there's a silver wolf standing there posing. Connor snorts. “Oh my god… You’re still flexing.”

The wolf stretches his legs out, head pointing to the sky, peering over at Connor with what looked to be a smug grin.

“Hank you’re ridiculous.” Connor laughs and Hank shifts back into his human form.

The man grins. “You know you love it.” 

Connor rolls his eyes before pointing at his clothes, his curiosity for disappearing and reappearing clothing greater than his want to touch his boyfriend's well-sculpted torso. “Is it some sort of magic?”

“I guess being a werewolf, in general, is magic? The whole clothes thing might just come with the package? I assume it happens to help us get back into our human camouflage quickly.” He shrugs.

“But that would mean whoever created werewolves had that in mind. Unless it’s a species trait? Are there any werewolf books that aren't just made up lore? And why are you hurt by silver?” Connor paces without realizing, his investigator instincts kicking in as he begins trying to make sense of everything.

Hank puts a hand on the shoulder of the other to stop him in his tracks. “First things first, take your shower, I’ll make some breakfast, I can shower after, then we’ll head over to talk to Mr.Wolfwood again. He can also help you with what to say about the investigation, we’ll come up with something that’ll pass.”

Connor blushes, glad that the other was thinking about his well being. If he wasn’t stopped he could go all day with trying to figure something out, guess this was another perk of being in a relationship. The brunette nods in agreement and starts his shower, looking over himself in the mirror.

There were bruises covering his torso and hips, his knees and upper thighs marked up from kicking at the werewolf. There was something under that clothing like armor, it was just brutal to hit without protection. His gun wound was still healing, he could use a day or two of rest to let it close up. “Got more banged up then I thought...”

When Connor makes his way down the stairs he notices Hanks tail fluff up as he sees him, his face darkening with anger. “That damn stray…”

The brunette stops in his tracks and turns. “I changed my mind, I’ll wear long pants after all.”

“Connor I’m not mad at you, come here.” Hanks' ears flatten against his head apologetically and there's no way the detective can say no to that. He walks over to the table and sits down quietly, the silver-haired male lifts up his clothing slightly to see all the bruises and his face turns sour. “That bastard was wearing stolen armor under all of those clothes yesterday, made specifically for werewolves when they battle.” Hank runs his hands gently over some of the marks, causing the brunette to shiver. “If I had known I wouldn’t have waited for you to call for me.”

Connor smiles and lifts his hand up to stoke the others cheek. “It’s fine, I’m okay. I can deal with this, it hurts but I’ll heal.” His cheeks tint with the slightest of reds. “Just having you here makes me feel better.”

Hank leans into the touch, sighing. “If you say so… I’m not going to let this happen to you ever again.”

“Then I’ll rely on you for protection from all the big bad werewolves from now on.” The brunette chuckles. “I never thought I would be saying a sentence like that in my entire life.”

Hank laughs. “Yeah, I didn’t think this is where my life would end up when I started it. You should eat up, there's no more bacon so I made a lot of pancakes.”

Connor smirks. “And whose fault is that?”

“Hey, you’re the one who said I could.”

“I guess that's true.”

The two bicker playfully as they eat, Connor interested in a werewolf's diet and Hank convincing him that it’s the same but with more meat. Before they leave, the brunette can’t help but gush over his boyfriend wearing his clothes. The shirt was still a bit too tight, presenting the man's pecs, the sleeves tight again his broad shoulders. Connor changes into his uniform, wincing when he tightens his belt before loosening it. He had to look professional but he could loosen up a tiny bit, nobody would notice with his coat covering it.

Just as planned, the two drive around the mountains again, meeting Mr.Wolfwood in his office. It was the same as yesterday, but as soon as one of the staff members eyes lingered on Connor, Hank growled and stood closer.

“Is something the matter old friend?” Don raises a brow as the two take their seats. “Getting protective over the human now that he knows about us?”

“Not because of that, he’s my boyfriend now.” Hank puffs his chest out proudly. “I will not let any other take interest in him now that he’s mine.”

Don nods. “Because of his scent, correct? Is that what's drawn you to him?”

“Not at all. It’s enticing, yes. But we share common ideas and interests. He did not look at me in fear, I can trust him.” As Hank verbalizes his feelings, Connor shrinks in his chair with embarrassment.

“Detective Cylif?”

The brunettes head snaps up. “Please just call me Connor, sir.”

“Connor then… Now that you know of our existence, what do you plan to do with this information?” The man's voice is clear and calm, yet powerful.

“Research it.”

There is not a moment of hesitation and it causes everyone in the room to go wide-eyed in surprise except for Hank.

Don erupts into laughter. “You sure are an interesting one. I can see why Hank is interested in you.” He wears a big smile. “You have the authoritative power as a detective to twist our existence into something useful for you. All it takes is one report and you could have the whole police force breaking down our door. Yet you want to learn about us monsters rather than kill them or expose them to the world?”

“You are not monsters.” Connor defends. “You may not always look human, but you all have hearts and minds like humans. I know there are plenty of humans that would do as you said but… I can’t do something so horrible.”

Don smiles and sighs as he leans back into his chair. “Where were you when my daughter was alive?”

Connor can only look around in confusion, not sure what to say to that. He knew he was talking about Hanks ex-wife but that’s about it.

“Amelia, she hated humans. She was so sure that they wouldn’t accept werewolves that she would start fights with werewolves that would blend in with humans. So when she fell for a human herself she turned him.” He gestures to Hank. “And here he is. He wasn’t happy about it at first but he eventually came to like her because he wanted to help her, and all I could do as a father was watch.” He chuckles. “I was surprised they got married, they bickered more than anything.

Hank sighs, staying silent.

“So what happened to her?” Connor asks carefully, not wanting to pry into the matter more than he had to.

Don straightens his ponytail, his face grew grim. “After having a child she couldn’t start fights as she used to, in the end, she started a fight with the wrong pack when her son was with her, and they fought to their death.”

“I thought she would settle down with a family and I was wrong.” Hank growls. “She couldn’t stop hating humans for no damn reason, I thought I could change her…”

“She was only like that because humans killed her mother.” Don sighs. “I appreciate that you tried though Hank.” He looks over to Connor. “Please make him happy. He’s been through so much.”

The brunette blushed. “I’ll do my best.” He feels like he just got approval from Hanks father even if the two were not blood-related.

“With that out of the way, we must figure out what you will report to your boss. It will be on official records so we can’t give them just anything. You can base it off of what you were going on before, but we need an excuse for us to keep him in our custody.”

Connor crosses his arms as he thinks. “I can’t say he’s escaped because then everybody will be on a wild goose chase… We can’t say he’s dead if he’s still going to be walking around.”

Don leans forward, putting his hands together. “The man is a stray, he is not part of any pack here and he will be exiled for trying to take over hunting grounds through assassinations. We are planning to send him to Europe, there is an area for strays there where they can fight over land as they please.”

“Is there some sort of prison over there run by werewolves that I can send him to first? He can be escorted to wherever you are planning afterward.”

“That is an excellent idea. Luckily I do know a place, I’ll have to send some people over to make sure everything follows through.” Don takes out his phone and waves them away. “I’ll get started on this, you just put in your report and everything will be settled. When that happens, you may visit my home, I have plenty of books on our history for you detective.”

With the promise of learning, Connor finishes up his paperwork lightening fast. Just as he’s about to walk out to grab a bite to eat with Hank, his brother walks in with Gavin. Before he would even say hello, Collin wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him along.

“Long time no see brother! You’ve been working so much you never stop by to see me.” Collin glares daggers at Hank. “And who is this?”

Connor takes the twins arm off and blushes. “He was assigned to me as a partner for my last investigation, we just finished the last of the paperwork. He’s also… My boyfriend.”

Collin gets between his brother and Hank. “Not on my watch, this guy is dangerous, stay away from him.”

“Because of what I am? Doesn’t that make you dangerous too?” Hank raises a brow as he crosses his arms.

Connor just dodges around his brother to hold onto Hanks' arm. “Hank protected me from the murderer I’ve been chasing. He saved my life.”

Gavin growls. “Doesn’t matter, just listen to Collin for once.”

Hank rolls his eyes, taking the brunette's hand. “Connor knows if that’s what your hissy fit is about. If you’ll excuse us, we’re going out to eat.”

The detective can only see the twos surprised expressions before they leave. He looks up at his boyfriend, blushing a bit. “They know about…” He lowers his voice. “Werewolves?”

The silver-haired male nods. “Yeah, because they are one.”

Connors' eyes widen in astonishment. “My brother too?”

“Yeah but he probably was turned because of Gavin. There's a mark on their necks, it means that they are mates. Some humans turn because they want to be mates with their partner. It’s a whole different level then getting married.” Hank lets go of the others hand to order at a food stand, paying for the both of them.

Once they were sitting on a bench with food, Connor brings up the topic again. “So what are mates like?”

Hank swallows his food and sighs. “Well let’s see… It binds you two together. You can feel what the other person is feeling. When you are happy your mate can become happy when your mate is sad you will be sad. Or at least in a normal relationship. If you don’t love your mate then feeling their emotion doesn't affect you.” He looks up at the sky. “Hearing that, humans in love with werewolves want to become werewolves to experience that. But turning is painful for the first few days. The body needs to adapt to its new features.”

Connor just nods, absorbing the information like a sponge. “So how does a human become a werewolf?”

“Werewolves blood must enter your bloodstream, not just a tiny amount, like…” He picks up his cup and points to the halfway mark. “This much maybe.” He shrugs. “I’ve never done it myself and when I turned it was…” He made a face. “She basically poured blood down my throat, it was really gross. I’m pretty sure that’s not how it’s supposed to go.”

“She just…. Went up to you and… poured it in your mouth?” Connor’s lip rose in disgust, not liking the picture he got in his head.

Hank nods, sticking his tongue out. “Pretty much, she was strong and I couldn’t do anything about it. Then she took me back to her place and helped me through the transformation.”

“I’m… Confused why you married her. Even her dad seemed to bad talk her.”

“She had… Strong ideals and wanted to force it onto everybody, she had good intentions but she did it the wrong way. She had a good heart for a while but she just got worse after having our son… Felt she had to make the world safe for him to live in and to do that she only allowed werewolves around him. She began to kill any humans that happened to walk into our bar, it was a mess.” He sighs. “I tried to get her to stop… I really did but I couldn’t…”

Connor rubs his boyfriend's back soothingly, making circles in between his shoulder blades. “I see… She wasn’t completely stable. I’m sorry that happened to you… I’m sure she was trying her best with you by her side.”

Hank just nods and leans into his touch. “Yeah… For now, can you promise me you’ll be what you want to be?” He holds Connors face between his hands. “It doesn't matter what I am, or what other people are. Be who you want to be. Stay human if this is what you really want, don’t try to become a werewolf unless you’re sure you want to be one for the rest of your life.”

Connor nods, wearing a small smile on his face. “I promise…”

The werewolf feels his heart flutter, the brunette was so adorable he couldn’t contain himself. He pulls the brunette a bit closer and presses their lips together softly. He can feel Connor freeze up, but after a few seconds, he relaxes, smiling into the kiss. It was a warm kiss, light but loving, full of happy emotions.

The two laugh nervously when they pull apart, Hank takes the others hand. “It was your first kiss right?”

Connor just nods, unable to find any words at the moment.

“How was it?” Hank rubs soothing circles over the other's thumb.

“It was nice… More than nice… I really liked it.”

Hank only had a few more moments of enjoying Connors cutely nervous faces before he feels a glare boring through the back of his head. He turns to see Gavin and Collin, the twin not happy with what he’s seeing, his mate just there for the ride. It’s doesn’t take long for him to conclude that this wasn’t going to go well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this, my whole week has been packed busy due to unexpected circumstances and I've just been trying to get everything straight *sigh* I'm glad I did remember, don't want to break my promise of posting every week! Love all of you, enjoy! c:

Collin stomps over to his dazed, lovestruck, vulnerable brother and his presumed boyfriend. “First of all, why didn’t you tell me? Second of all-” His head snaps to face Hank. “What do you mean, he knows?”

Hank just gestures for Connor to speak, knowing he could handle it better, it was his brother after all. “I know about werewolves, Hank said that you and Gavin are mates.”

For the first time in his life did Connor see the pissed off Gavin, turn into a gooey mess when the word mates was brought up. He still managed to keep scowling but his face flushed bright red and his eyes couldn’t focus on one singular thing.

Collin crosses his arms, standing tall as he looked down at Hank. “Did you tell him? Are you planning to turn him?”

“Look, buddy, the guy he’s been chasing down was a stray killing people off for hunting grounds, they would have killed Connor too if I hadn’t been there.” Hank growls, standing up to his full height. “Maybe if you told him about our kind beforehand, he wouldn’t be covered in bruises right now!”

Collin lifts his brother's shirt without hesitation, causing him to squeak, covering himself right away, but one glance was enough to see. “Your legs like that too?” Collin asks seriously and his brother nods.

“His legs are worse. He was kicking metal armor so he could breathe, the guy was squishing him like a bug.” Hank glares, not directed at anything in particular. “I’m not letting it happen again. I am not leaving his side.”

Collin points to Connors' neck. “Then you should probably mark him. Werewolves have been eyeing him for years but he’s managed to get by flashing his badge whenever he’s given trouble. A few have tried to grab him but I’ve managed to scare them away until now.”

The brunettes look between the werewolves quizzically. “What do you mean? My smell has been brought up a lot, what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing's wrong with it, it’s just rare. It’s like nectar to werewolves, if a werewolf is with a human, it’s usually because of this scent.” Collin explains. “And that is why I didn’t approve of your new boyfriend here.”

Hank puts his hands on his hips. “I would like Connor without that. He’s got a good heart. If you haven't realized, he’s not scared or mad at you in the slightest for being a werewolf.”

The twins eyes widen and he goes silent for a moment as he just now realizes that. “Even I was scared when I first found out but… I was in love with a werewolf so I could look past it. That’s why I became one to be his mate.” He waves Gavin over who just grumbles as Collin wraps an arm around his waist. “It’s not that bad being a werewolf, but make sure you really want it.”

Connor nods. “I know. I’ll be who I want to be.”

Collin ruffles his brother's hair “Good boy. We have our own date to go on so we’ll see you.” He gives Hank one last warning glare. “You hurt him and I hurt you.”

“I won’t.” Hank waves his hand dismissively. “You don’t have to worry.”

As soon as the pair was left alone, Hank jingles Connors car keys with a smile. “Want to come over to my place? You can meet Sumo.”

“Sumo?” The brunette cleans up the bench of food wrappers before joining his boyfriend's side.

“My dog.”

Those words were all he had to say and Connor was as giddy as a kid in a candy store. Nevermind werewolves, a whole new type of human that most of the population doesn’t know exists? Who cares? There is a good boy waiting and ready to be petted. The whole car ride over was Connor asking about Sumo and Hank gladly telling stories of when the dog was a puppy.

As soon as the car pulled in, a large dog burst through the doggie door and Connors' eyes light up with happiness. A big fluffy saint bernard was bounding right towards him, it’s tongue flapping against the side of its face.

“Sumo! Hug!” Hank points to Connor and the dog stands on his hind legs, placing a paw on each shoulder to lick the man's face.

“Hello! My name is Connor! I’m a detective and your owner's new boyfriend!” The brunette squirms and giggles, petting everywhere he can reach.

“Alright, down boy.” The man pets the dogs head, getting a bark in response. “Connors hurt right now so go easy on him.”

Connor leans down to hug Sumo, burying his face into the soft fur. “Can you speak with dogs?”

“Not really, just kinda know what type of bark sorta means what from werewolf barks.” He shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe I just don’t listen hard enough.”

As soon as they enter the home, Connor feels comfy, everything fit Hank perfectly. The metal posters, the blankets lying around, it was the type of home you expected from a single werewolf. Connor looks around, following Sumo more than anything as Hank watched him. He dared take a peek in the fridge and he saw various meats and very little fruits and vegetables. The brunette waggles his fingers at his boyfriend. “If you weren't a werewolf I would be scolding you.”

“Babe you’re scolding me right now, that finger is a threat.” He laughs as he approaches the other, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Want to just lie around and watch a movie? I can make us some hot chocolate and it’ll give you some time to rest.”

Connor smiles as Hank lets his ears and tail appear, knowing that meant he was in a relaxed area, and not only that, but he was trusted. “I’d love to.” The brunette's smile widens when he sees his boyfriends tail wag, leaning up to nuzzle their noses together. “Most of our relationship is you taking care of me, and you teasing me just to see me nervous. I feel like I’m not contributing much.”

“What do you mean?” The man grazes his thumbs against the brunettes back, his eyes filling with concern.

“Well… I don’t know. I want to take care of you too, I haven't done much to show you that I care about you. It’s always been about me.” Connors gaze meets the floor, feeling guilty that he’s enjoying himself so much.

Hank lifts his boyfriends head up to look him in the eyes. “Connor you’ve been taking this whole werewolf thing more than well. You don’t yell at me for blasting metal in the car, you work harder than any person I’ve ever met, and you are very capable of handling yourself. It’s been a joy just to watch you scribble down notes and bolt out the door without a hint of hesitation.”

Connor pouts, doubting himself. “But that’s just me. It’s nothing special.”

“It is special. It’s what makes you, you, and it’s why I like you. I like those qualities in a person. Cute, confident, strong, hardworking, understanding, and has good taste in music.”

The brunette giggles. “A ton of people like metal.”

“And one of them is you.” Hank plants a quick kiss on the other's lips. “All I’ve done is flirt with you and be nice, so I haven't been doing anything special either.”

“That’s not true!” Connors' eyebrows draw together in determination, his eyes lit aflame with passion. “You saved my life!”

Hank frowns, even if it sounded like he was some hero, a true hero would save the victim without them getting hurt. “But I should have gone with you from the start, you wouldn’t be covered in bruises like this if I did.”

“But I would be dead if you haven't come at all.” Connor shuffles closer to lean his head against his boyfriend's chest. “I would like you even if you didn’t, I fell for you when I first saw you. Something just told me that I wanted to be by your side, and I listened to it.”

Hank smiles. “Maybe it’s just meant to be then. Maybe you’re supposed to be my mate even without turning. The world's got a lot of magic, maybe fates a real thing.” He glances down at the others face and chuckles. “Oh no, I made you go into detective mode.”

“But don’t you want to find out? Isn’t it cool?” The brunette's eyes sparkle with curiosity and the man laughs.

“Yes but that requires a lot of studying and I did my fill of that when I was younger.” Hank takes his boyfriend's hand and drags him to the couch. “You have all day tomorrow to read books at Don's place, right now you’re going to lie down, watch a movie and get some rest.”

Connor manages to stay still the whole day for the most part. A fluffy dog and a fluffy boyfriend helps, hot chocolate instead of coffee was nice too. He had fun watching action movies as Hank made some burgers on his grill, it’s been years since the detectives even seen a grill in use. The burgers were without a doubt, the best he’s ever eaten. The wolf knew how to cook meat and knew how to cook it well, maybe he was always a good cook or maybe the better sense of smell helped out. Either way, the taste had Connor moaning, and Hank was loving the sound of it.

There was a point in time where Connor paused the movie to brush Sumo, but then he wound up brushing the dog for half an hour, only getting more confused as more fur just appeared out of nowhere. Hank starts wheezing with laughter the moment Connor realizes he’s covered in fur, carefully walking outside to brush it all off.

“Hank there’s too much!” Connor calls from the backyard.

“Just come back in! It’s everywhere anyway!” Hank snorts before retrieving his boyfriend.

Connor wiggles his arms, fur floating off of him like leaves in the fall. “But it keeps floating into my face.”

“Do you want me to groom you or something?” Hank chuckles as he brushes fur off of the other.

“Like? Lick me?” A faint blush spreads across his face at the thought.

The silver-haired man shrugs. “Well… Yeah. I would have to shift obviously but that was what I meant.”

“How about I just change into some spare clothes? You borrowed mine, now I’ll borrow some of yours.” Connor grins and takes this chance to check out his boyfriend's bedroom. It was simple, dull colors and simple furniture. The bed was bigger than he was expecting but maybe he slept in werewolf form sometimes? Or maybe he just wanted enough room for Sumo.

“I don’t really keep clothes that are too small for me but… This should work.” Hank hands over a shirt and a pair of shorts, when the brunette tries it on, the shirt's neck goes halfway down his chest and the shorts go past his knees.

Connor puffs his chest out and straightens his shoulders, making the effort to look bigger. “I’m Hank and I’m over six feet tall and I can awoo really good.”

“Pffft- What?!” The werewolf bursts laughing. “You haven't even heard me howl, have you?”

The brunette deflates back to his normal self with a shrug. “Don’t know, I do hear howling from my place so maybe. Or do only alphas get to howl or something?”

“Well, first of all, I am an alpha. Second of all…” Hank reaches up to pinch his boyfriend's cheeks. “Awoo? Really? That’s adorable.”

The two spend the rest of the day flirting and cuddling, giving shy kisses as they watch movies. At some point, there’s a scene where people are riding horses, and it gives Connor a bright idea. It was late, he was tired, tired means his mind wanders and comes to conclusions that don’t always make sense.

“Hey, Hank?” Connor looks up at his boyfriend with big puppy eyes.

The werewolf can’t help but smile at that face. “What is it honeybun?”

“Can I ride you?”

Boy is Hank glad he didn’t have a drink in his mouth right now because it would be all over everything. He didn’t expect those words to come out of his mouth ever. He becomes so flustered that he stutters, wanting to make sure he heard right. “W-What?”

“When you shift, you’re really big, right? I’ve seen fantasy games where they have wolf mounts, and I was thinking I could ride you.” Connor looks up at the other with confusion but after a moment of silence, he realizes what he just said. “I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t want to! I mean at some point maybe- but not right now! I’m not ready for that yet! I just was- I uh…” The brunette goes silent, covering his reddened face.

“So that's what you meant, gave me a heart attack for a second there, I was gonna ask if you’ve always been this openly lewd?” Hank trails a hand up the others side in a sultry manner. “Not that I’d mind it.”

Connor shivers at the touch, pouting. “So can I or not?”

“Sure, we have to walk a bit into the forest before I can shift, but I don’t see why not.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on writing a special Halloween chapter, it wouldn't go with the flow of the story so maybe I should post it as a one shot. I just really want to write silly spooky shenanigans c:

It was late at night, or rather it was very early in the morning when the couple hikes their way through the forest. Nobody was around at this time of night, but they still wanted to be safe when they went through with their shenanigans. Connor was more than excited to be riding a giant wolf, he can’t be the first person to do this but he can’t help but remember when Collin spent hours in a game to get a wolf mount. His boyfriend was a living legend, people who don’t know about werewolves sure are missing out on a lot.

“This should be far enough.” Hank looks around, double checking before he smiles at the brunette. “I can’t exactly talk to you when I’m a wolf but just tell me if you want me to stop and whatnot.”

Connor nods in acceptance, it only made sense considering this wasn’t like riding a horse with all its equipment on. If anything it was like riding bareback but with a lot more fur. He watches as the man he loves shifts, fur growing and limbs stretching and changing to a different shape. In slow motion, this might actually be really disturbing to watch but it was only a few seconds for him to shift to his werewolf form before putting his front paws on the ground, his body shifting further to meet the physical adaptations of a wolf.

Hank normal wolf form was like any other wolf, maybe just a bit bigger because he was a man bigger in size, but in order to become one large enough to ride, he had to shift twice. Shifting wasn’t painful exactly but going from human to a giant canine on all fours was quite the change.

Connors' eyes sparkle as Hank lowers himself to the ground for the other to climb on. “This is so cool!” The brunette jumps up and managed to crawl up to the wolves head, sitting where you would normally place a collar on a pet. “I’m going to hold onto your fur, tell me if it hurts, or uh… whine twice if it hurts.”

Hank just lets out a huff of air before standing, amused by the excited sounds that came out of Connors' mouth. He starts off walking, weaving through the trees of the forest. It’s been a while since he’s been in this form. It was easiest to be a normal wolf so if someone catches him he can just pretend it never happened. If someone saw him like this there would probably be some sort of cryptid hunt, and he can’t let Connor get involved in something like that. Once they make it to the lake clearing, Hank breaks into a run, causing his boyfriend to shout in surprise before laughter bubbles out of his throat, enjoying the ride.

It was nothing like riding a horse. Connor has ridden horses a few times before, during police training, horses were not used much anymore in the force but they kept some for rescues in forests. Riding a horse was stable, there was the bounce up and down but horses couldn’t take quick turns like Hank could.

The brunette holds onto the fur tight, laughing joyfully as the cool night air goes through his well-kept hair, making it a mess. He makes the mistake of relaxing his hands and one moment he’s on the wolfs back, and another he’s flying off towards the lake. Only a gasp can escape his lips before he hears feels himself get snatched out of the air as well as a big splash.

Hank held Connor by his pants like a puppy, the werewolf standing in the water to save his boyfriend. The wolf smudges it’s tracks as it walks out, setting Connor on dry ground before shifting back into a human.

“I was worried about something like this happening. I should have only walked around.” The silver-haired male scolds himself before Connor leaps into his arms.

“That was super fun! We totally have to do it again!” Connor bounces on his feet, filled with energy even though he was falling asleep on the couch not too long ago.

Hank rolls his eyes with a laugh. “You don’t care that you almost wiped out into the lake?”

“But you saved me!” Connor hugs the other tightly. “Hank will always save me!”

The werewolf hugs back. “That’s what I’ll aim to do, but you can’t trust me on that all the time. There are situations where even my werewolf abilities can’t follow through.”

“Well, I believe in you. Even if you didn’t get me I know how to land and I know how to swim. I’m not a baby.” Connor sticks his tongue out before taking the others hand, twining their fingers together before pulling him along. “Let’s head back. I’ve got a lot of reading to do tomorrow.”

 

As promised, the conditions for the end of the investigation were met and the stray was sent overseas. Hank drove them to the Wolfwood home, and the detective was in awe by its size. The location of the building itself wasn’t very far from the main bar, but the winding road through scenic forests made it seem further away. Apparently, that road was also the driveway. The house was a mansion, and only three levels high but each level had tall ceilings, making it more like five levels high. The outside was old styled but it was well kept, surrounded by forests and gardens.

“I knew they would be rich but… Woah.” Connor looked around in awe. The main entrance led to a room with a large pair of stairways, a crystal chandelier shining above them. This place was the very definition of a royal household. It was generations old but filled with items with price tags the detective would rather not know about.

“Detective Calif and Mr.Anderson, I will accompany you to the library.” A butler walks up to them, bowing before showing them the way. Once out of the main hallway, a pair of gray ears and a tail appeared, but the features made the aged man seem all the more dignified.

Connor felt underdressed in Hanks clothing, he changed into something more formal but it was still too big on him. His boyfriend was wearing casual clothes so he guesses it’s okay.

As soon as the butler opens the door, Connor restrains himself from running in. The room was as large as any public library he’s ever been to. Books lining the walls, shelves going all the way down the middle in neat rows, and there was a second floor with more.

“The books you are looking for are on the second floor, there is an area by the window in which you can read in peace, Mr.Wolfwood had me take out the books ahead of time. They are waiting for you on the table. Please feel free to look around as well.” The man takes out a notepad and pen. “May I ask how you like your tea?”

Connor almost stumbles on his words, he’s never been in such a formal situation before. “Earl gray, two teaspoons of sugar.” He hopes that's enough, maybe he was letting his mind wander but he was worried he would ask about the temperature and method of making.

The man just nods, writing it down. “The usual for you, Mr.Anderson?”

“Yes please, thank you Valkenhayn.” Hank nods before making his way up the stairs.

Connor follows and gasps when he sees the setup. There were couches and chairs with tables beside each. It might seem scattered but it was actually quite organized, Connor finds the table the butler was talking about and takes a seat as he scans the books. They all looked like anything he’s found in the fiction side of the library, but they were given to him to learn so they must have real facts in them.

The whole day is spent in this room, the butler attending to their feeding needs, and Hank answering any questions he has about this and that. He even falls asleep a few times as Connor reads, it was nice to learn about the history and how certain things work but, without a break? He just couldn’t do it.

By sun fall, Connor manages to finish all of the books, a solid twenty of his notebook pages filled with facts and ideas. Hank wakes up to see Connor looking everything over, nearly chanting the information to himself.

“Geeze Connor, I can’t tell if you like this or if you’ve been put under a studying spell.” Hank takes one of the cookies on the table, popping it in his mouth. “Find anything super interesting out?”

Connor sits back in his chair with a sigh. “Well, the most interesting part was the wars over hunting grounds. That must be how the stray got armor, I’m surprised something like that is just around. Werewolf armor isn’t something you can look at and think it’s just any old armor. There must be a limited amount around.” He takes a sip of his tea. “It must be protected by the head werewolf packs, I wonder how he managed to get ahold of one.”

“Stole is probably. Must have been in a major pack before he went rogue.” Hank shrugs.

“Other then that, it’s impressive such fights could happen without humans interacting. This is quite a large side of the world I didn’t know about. There are werewolves leading countries, werewolves famous in the entertainment industry, I can’t believe it’s so well under wraps.” Connor takes one of the cookies himself, biting into it. “I guess with enough money and a high enough position you can bury anything suspicious.”

Hank nods. “Any magical things I don’t know about?”

“Yes but nothing too extravagant. You seem to have all the shifting forms down.” The brunette yawns. “I learned about the whole mating thing and the shifting process. There is the process of drinking blood as you did but a more formal approach is both the human and the werewolf cut their hand and shake hands. For some reason, the blood will transfer that way, because of magic or whatever.”

Hanks face drops. “Really? I went through that when all I needed was a handshake?”

Connor shrugs. “Well, it was forced on you. Also, you have to hold hands for like, at least a solid minute. It was the faster method. But there is one thing you didn’t tell me about, werewolves have longer lifespans. Depending on how healthy you live your life you could double your lifespan. You heal faster too.”

“I didn’t want to tell you because once people hear that they feel like they’re immortal. Going to a store and touching silver by accident isn’t fun. The money going into how much more you have to eat isn’t fun. The turning process alone is extremely painful.”

“People on the brink of death have been saved because they drank someone's blood on the spot to turn.” Connor stands and sits next to Hank, leaning against him with a relaxed sigh. “I feel like even if I wanted to be a werewolf you would get angry at me.”

Hank wraps an arm around his boyfriend. “Just be human for now, you don’t need to be a werewolf to be with me. You live in a human society so keep it that way, it’s easier that way.”

“This isn’t about what’s easier, I just… I’m a detective, I get into gunfights and car chases, if I had werewolf abilities I could do so much more, help so many more people.” He lowers his eyelids, tired from reading so much. “I don’t want to die on the job and leave you alone. Before I just wanted to help people until the day I die whether it’s at the age of 32 or 84. But now I want to live longer to stay with you… I don’t want you to have to watch me die.”

Hank sighs and holds his boyfriend close. “I’ll be your partner. For every investigation, I’ll see if Mr.Wolfwood can get me into your station so I can work beside you. That way I can always protect you and you can keep your job.”

Connor makes an uneasy sound. “I don’t want you going through all that just for me… I don’t know, I’ll just keep working and if anything dangerous comes up I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay.” Hank kisses the brunette's forehead. “I know it hasn’t been a week but can we move in with each other? It makes me feel safer having you around. I’ll worry my head off not knowing if you’re back from a crime scene or not.”

“We’ll just stay over each other's houses, I’ll move in with you when I find the time to sell the place. Sound good?”

“Sounds fine to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C:

Connor has one last day off before he begins goes back to work, he was given time off due to his injuries but he’s an important staff member that they can’t do much without. Gavin was put in his place but the guy was too quick-tempered to really talk with people at a crime scene. He always makes rude comments and winds up getting into fights with the people who hired him. But even with all this, he was a solid detective that knew what to look for and got things done.

Sick of spending so much time indoors, Connor suggests a picnic in the park. Hank has no problems with the idea, glad to use this time to take Sumo out, the brunette happily sitting with the large dog in the back seat on the way over. The dog enjoyed having a companion with him as he sticks his head out the window, enjoying the air. At least with a dog this size, you don’t have to worry about him falling out the window because he can’t fit through the window.

They visit one of the quieter parts of the park, most people stayed in the area with the playground or the area with flowers. Connor liked the open area beside the koi pond, people would walk by now and then but it was so overshaded with trees, it’s chilly at this time of the year. Soon enough the land with be colored in reds and yellows and kids will be dressing up for Halloween. The mere thought of werewolf costumes got him giggling.

“Hey Hank, werewolf costumes aren't that accurate are they?”

The silver-haired male snorts as he puts down a blanket for them to lie on. “What got you thinking about that?”

Connor sits on the blanket, zipping up his sweatshirt. “Just the leaves, most costumes come with big clawed hands and there are still some parts that are skin. You could probably still pull it off but it’s easier to just have a thin layer of fur all over. Claws while having human hands seems like a pain too, but you guys still use it to fight.”

Hank sighs as he sits down, pulling their pre-packed food out of the basket. “I feel like you’re going to try and educate me about what you learned yesterday at any chance you get.”

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry.” Connor picks up a thermos, opening it to take a sip of piping hot tomato soup.

“I don’t mind, you look cute when you’re excited about something. Plus I get to learn something without having to read all those books. It’s a win for me.” Hank moves closer to his boyfriend, making sure he’s warm.

Connor hands over the soup. “Here, try it. I did really good this time with the spices.”

The silver-haired male takes a sip and hums happily. “Yeah, definitely better than I could do by a longshot.”

“You look handsome when you smile like that.” Connor blushes, his voice wavering as he says the compliment. “It’s embarrassing to say stuff like that but… You compliment me without any problem at all so I just… Want to be able to do that too.”

A light pink hue dusts Hanks cheeks as he nuzzles his boyfriend's shoulder. “You don’t have to force yourself, but I do like to hear your thoughts sometimes.”

“I think aloud a lot though.” Connor laughs. “Gavin and Collin complain about it a lot.”

“You think allowed when you’re working on something. But whenever it comes to me you get bashful and can barely speak.” Hank chuckles, taking out some more food. “But I don’t mind, it’s part of your charm.”

Connor tosses a dog treat to Sumo, the dog lying down on the blanket below their feet, enjoying the fresh air. “Are you sure that’s a charming quality?”

Hank kisses the brunettes cheek. “Yes, stop question why I like you so much, I just do. You’re amazing and adorable, now let’s eat.” He takes a bite out of a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

The two enjoy their meal, lying around and chatting when they’re done. After the food has settled in their stomachs, they pack up and take Sumo for a walk around the park. Their peaceful date is interrupted by the ringing of Connors cell phone. Like clockwork, the brunette answers immediately in one swift motion.

The brunette freezes as he listens. “Got it, I’ll be there right away.” Connor swallows hard and looks Hank in the eyes. “There’s a hostage situation at one of the clubs, they’re killing one person every half hour until they see me.”

The werewolf's eyes widen. “You?” They don’t need to exchange any more words as they start running for the car. “Why would they want you?”

“They said I sent their brother away. Think it’s the werewolf?”

Hanks starts the car right away, taking off as soon as Sumo and Connor pile in the back. “It’s possible, strays band together sometimes. And only a werewolf could take other werewolves hostage.”

When they arrived on the scene, there is police tape set in place and men surrounding the building ready to jump in if need be. Jeffrey waves Connor over immediately, putting a bulletproof vest on him. “You have two minutes to get up there. And you-” He points a finger at Hank. “You’re supposed to be gone now that it’s a different case but this is still happening in your club so you're on board again.”

Connor throws on a police jacket and zips it up over the protective armor. “He’s got hostages and wants only me, nobody else moves until I’m done with negotiations.”

“Wait a damn minute.” Hank grabs Connor by the arm, stopping him. “You are not dealing with this without me.”

“I have to.” Connor states bluntly, his face serious. “Lives are on the line.” The brunette gives his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll call for help if I need it.”

The two make eye contact and the moment Hank sees the determination filling Connors' eyes he can tell that this is just the way it has to be. The brunette turns, stepping over the caution tape, walking up to the entrance of the club with haste.

“My name is Connor, you asked for me specifically. I have gotten here before your half-hour mark and I request you let the hostages go immediately in return.” Connor waits, everybody waits for a response. It’s only a couple seconds but each one stretches out to an hour with the levity of this matter.

The door breaks open with one strong kick, causing Connor to jump back, his hand at the hilt of his pistol, ready to attack if need be.

“I’m the one making demands here Mr. Detective, I never said I’d let the hostages go if you came, just that I wouldn’t kill them.” The man is built large but he isn’t shifted, nor is he covering his identity in any way. “So it looks like I won’t be killing any hostages but I did kill a few humans already.” He gives a sinister grin as he watches peoples faces react, but Connor keeps his face still.

“Are you killing for the same reason as your brother?” Connor asks gently, yet his voice carries the weight of a demand.

“Of fucking course I am, thanks to you he got sent away to Europe. He’s what holds the family up and now he’s gone!” The man holds up a gun, aiming it threateningly at Connor. “I bet you don’t even remember his damn name!”

The brunette puts his hands up to show he wasn’t going to do any harm. “Your brother was Devon Jones, which means you should be Alex Jones, correct?”

The man lowers his gun a bit, catching him off guard. “Well…. Yes.”

“What your brother did was wrong, it was against the law.”

“Who cares about the law?! It doesn’t mean anything to people like us! It never helps us, never been there for us! You wouldn’t understand!”

Connor nods. “Not quite no, but I do know you’re not supposed to go against the packs like this.”

Alex’s eyes blow wide open when he hears this. “You know?”

The brunette nods slowly and the man’s back to pointing his gun at him. “Then you should know they don’t care about strays! They kick them to the middle of nowhere to fight over what’s left! Hunting is like a drug to us! We have to do it or we get restless and destroy everything around us! It’s part of our instincts yet they throw us out for being rowdy?! Fuck that!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to go around killing people for their land, you could have-”

“No! We had to do this! We had to hunt them down before they hunted us! If you police were not involved we would have gotten away with it! It’s because of you!” Alex shoots and the brunette doesn’t have enough time to dodge. The bullet hits the brunettes armor but the impact causes him to crumple to the ground.

“Connor!” Hank grabs one of the police issued shields and vaults over the crossing tape, ramming into the man like a bulldozer.

Alex shoots randomly from his place under the silver-haired man, growling. “I’m going to hit someone if you don’t get off me!”

“Not if I break your damn arm first!” The two werewolves are stuck wrestling, giving Connor time to recover enough to take out his pistol.

“Don’t move!” Connor struggles to sit up. “You’ll be with your brother soon, just give it up.”

“My brother's position is on me now…” Alex grits his teeth, trying to push Hank off. “I can’t afford to lose!” The man shifts his leg for a split second and kicks Hank in the stomach, sending him flying.

“Hank!” Connors serious detective persona breaks the instant he sees his boyfriend in pain. He runs over to the other to protect him, but before he can aim at Alex, the werewolves already shooting. Connor covers Hank with as much of himself as possible, his shots missing as another bullet hits his vest, and another, and another.

He would have been fine if the last bullet hadn’t hit in a spot that was already hit once. The armor falters and the bullet enters his stomach, most likely hitting part of his intestine. Blood begins to stain his shirt as he weakly tries to cover up the wound. He couldn’t risk Hank getting hit with silver bullets, he couldn’t bear to see him die like this. This was only one gunshot, it definitely hit something vital but he can survive this… Hopefully.

“Connor no, goddamnit no…” Tears form in the man's eyes at the sight of blood, if Connor was going to live he needed help, something like-

“Just let him die! He’s just another damn human!” Alex aims his gun as Hank. “You’re with the Wolfwoods aren't ya? One of the biggest packs there is, you deserve to die too.”

Hank snarls as he picks up a nearby rock as hits the guy square between the eyes. It gives him just enough time to push him back into the bar, shifting the instant he’s out of the human's eyesight. He doesn’t hesitate to bite down onto the man's neck, snapping it instantly. It wasn’t much of a fight in this form but he didn’t care. As unfair as it seemed, he detests this man's existence with every ounce of his being and he was not going to let him get in the way of protecting Connor.

The silver-haired male shifts back and bolts outside to see medics working on Connor, he runs to their side immediately. “How is he? Is he going to live?”

“Depends on him, he needs the will to keep going for this to succeed. If he survives the surgery he’ll be lucky if he doesn’t get an infection. If he does, then he might have a slow and painful death.” One of the nurses explains and Hank growls in frustration, tears pouring down his face.

Every damn time he was right there, every damn time he could have done something but he couldn’t. Connor saved his life this time without regards for his own. “Goddamnit…” The silver-haired male sits in the area available at Connors' head, leaning down so their foreheads touch. “Connor don’t you dare go on me… You fucking idiot, don’t you dare.”

He stays like this until the surgery is done, he goes with the medics to the hospital and doesn’t leave Connors side when he’s put in a bed and hooked up to whatever the hell it is they use to check his vitals. He didn’t care about names right now, he just knew that Connor was alive and he was not going to let anyone with an ounce of malice get anywhere near him.

Collin and Gavin stop by around night time, they were both ready to yell at Hank for not doing his job but the man looked so devastated they decided against it. Collin leaves a coffee and some snacks he got in the vending machine down the hall, he knew the guy hadn’t eaten anything and he also knew Connor wouldn’t be very happy about that.

“He saved me…” Hank whispers. “The guy had silver bullets, shot a whole round and his vest protected him from all but one… Because of me…”

Collin puts a hand on Hanks' shoulder. “Doesn’t that just show how much Connor loves you? You’ve been dating for like three fucking days, he’s already ready to die for you.”

“Connor… Loves me?” The L word hasn’t crossed his mind during all this but he’s got to admit, there is something about Connor that he feels he needs. It’s like a part of him that was lost came back.

Collin rolls his eyes. “Wow, you two haven't said I love you yet? Yes, he loves you, very much. When he wakes up I better hear wedding plans because you owe him a happy life.”

“But what if he doesn’t wake up?” Hank grits his teeth, going back to wallowing in his despair.

“He’s going to wake up, and I’ll be the one to do it if I have to.” Collin sighs.

Hank eyes the twin suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

“Turning him, what else?”

“Not without-”

“I know! I can’t let him die though!” Collin shouts and Gavin bursts through the door growling, ready to beat up whoever made his mate upset.

Hank sighs and lies his head on Connors' chest. “Three days… If he doesn’t wake up in three days. I’ll think about it…”

Three days was the time the doctors said they would be able to tell if the infection was bad or not. Connor was passed out from the shock more than anything but it still hurt to be with the brunette when he couldn’t respond in any way.

“Fine.” Collin straightens his clothes, clinging to his mate once he could reach him. “We brought your dog back and fed him. He’s worried but we’ll look after him for you.”

Hank does his best to smile. “Thank you…” The smile is gone the second he realizes. “How did you get in my house?”

“Doggie door.” Gavin grumbles, clearly the one that used it to get in.

Hank just nods and puts his hands over Connors, the conversation ending as he lies his head on his boyfriend's chest, doing his best not to cry again. As much as he blamed himself for this, he was more than grateful to him and refused to leave his side.

When it grew late into the night, he places a soft kiss on those dry lips, brushing his hair back gently. “I love you…” Hank whispers, settling down in his chair to rest. “I love you, Connor…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

The three days that pass are the most painful days Hank has ever been through since the death of his son. All he can do is wait for Connor to wake up, and talk to the nurses to see if anything had changed. On the third day, Hank is taking an afternoon nap when he suddenly feels a hand on his head.

The man sits up straight, his eyes wide and he’s met with a smiling face. “Hey, Hank. Good morning sleepyhead.”

Tears well up in his eyes as he hugs his boyfriend, getting a weak hug back but at least it was something, Connor was awake. “Sleepyhead? Me? You’ve been sleeping for almost three days! You should have woken up sooner!”

“I’m sorry.” The brunette runs his fingers through long, silver locks. “I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you…”

“It’s my fault for not protecting you properly, I shouldn’t have-”

“Shhh… Hank, I did it on my own, only me.”

Before the couple could continue talking, a doctor walked in to check on Connor. Hank backs off enough to let him work and the man sighs, his face grim as he writes things down. “Well we have bad news, we were unable to keep the infection from happening. We can try more surgery but it’s dangerous at this point in time. If the infection gets worse this can infect your whole bloodstream and eventually lead to your death.”

Both Hank and Connor have the same look of devastation on their face. The doctor, however, must get on with business. “We will give you time to think about it, either way, the chance of survival is low so make your choice. Rely on surgery or rely on your immune system to get rid of this deadly infection.”

As soon as the man walks out, Hank is back at his boyfriend's side. “Connor, it’s going to be okay. Whatever you choose-”

“Please turn me.” The brunette takes his boyfriend's hands, tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t care about being human, I want to be like you.”

Worry fills those shining silver eyes. “Are you sure? This is-”

“I know! I know!” The brunette nods. “I know everything about being a werewolf, I know turning will hurt but I’m scared Hank….” Tears flow down his cheeks as his voice cracks. “I don’t wanna die…”

Hank hugs his boyfriend close, stroking his head. “It’s okay… Calm down… Alright, I’ll turn you. I need to make a call first so we can get you out of here. We’ll go back to my place, you’ll be spending another few days in bed but I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Once the tears stop, the silver-haired male makes the call. It’s not too long after that Connor is discharged, Hank carries him carefully to a vehicle, lying him down gently in the car. He makes sure to drive slowly, not taking any sharp turns and going slowly over bumps.

“I’m not glass Hank.” The brunette giggles.

The werewolf smiles. “No, you’re more precious than glass, so I have to treat you better.”

When they arrive home, a worried Sumo sniffs the brunette once he’s laid upon the bed. The detective pets the dog with a smile before Hank brings over a knife, sitting next to the other on the bed.

“So we cut out hands and just hold them for a while?” The man was nervous, he wanted to make sure this worked, especially if Connor was going to get hurt in the process.

The brunette nods. “Like this.” He takes the knife and cuts his palm before reaching over to cut Hanks, putting their hands together right away, twining their fingers together. For a moment, they wonder if anything was happening, but after a few seconds, they could feel the connection they were making. It wasn’t something that could be explained very well, it was as if their blood was flowing together like they shared the same heart and veins.

When the feeling stopped, it had definitely had been around a minute, so they unlock their hands to see the wound has healed. For Hank, such a light cut healing in a minute was normal, but for Connor, it wasn’t.

“It worked.” The brunette lifts up his shirt to see his bruises gone, his bullet wound slowly sealing over as if he had never been shot. “It worked!” He throws his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kisses him with everything he’s got.

Hank happily kisses back, his tail thumping against the bed happily as he holds the other. “I know you read the books about this but you will randomly start to grow fur and your limbs will grow and go back. You will feel super cold or overheating, super hungry or thirsty. I have everything ready, just tell me when you need it.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiles, lying back in the bed, curling up next to his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

The words take the brunette by surprise, especially since Hank wears such a serious face when he says it. But in the end, his face flushes as usual and he can’t find the right words to respond. “I-I… I love you too… I love you a lot.”

Those were all the words he needed to lean in for another kiss, only to be met with something very wet. The man opens his eyes to see Connors' head shifted, but it’s gone within seconds. The expression on his face was confused but he clearly wasn’t ready for it.

“So how does shifting feel?” Hank grins.

“Weird but… I could get used to it. The stretchy feeling is weird and it kind of hurts.”

“It doesn’t hurt after you’ve fully turned.

“I know but still…” Connor pouts at the other. “It’s going to be hard to kiss you until then.”

The silver-haired man lets out a hearty laugh, finally relaxed now that he knew his boyfriend was safe. “I think we can manage.” To prove his point he leans down fast, giving him a peck on the lips before sitting up again. “See?”

Connor giggles and reaches up to pull Hank closer only for a paw to claw at the man's shoulder. They both look at his paw and sigh. These few days were going to be long and hard to get through. Not because of the pain, Connor was able to manage the pain so far. It was the fact that his boyfriend was right there but they couldn’t cuddle or touch much without being interrupted by random parts of his body wanting to be a cockblock.

It only took a few hours before he started to become unreasonably hungry. He never thought he would ever be able to eat a triple-decker sandwich in his life but here he was, eating it for the third time.

Sleeping was rough too, it was hard to sleep with the constant feeling of his body tugging and stretching. It’s the same feeling when someone pulls your cheeks but everywhere. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep, glad Hank had such a large bed because the silver-haired male had room to sleep himself. This changes however when Connor turns onto his side and his legs kick out, pushing the man off his own bed. Hank can only sigh, it wasn’t his boyfriend's fault but it was quite the effort to turn him onto his back again while he was shifted.

Early in the morning is when Connor starts to feel the pains, everything just hurt, the light tugging feeling was like his body was tearing itself apart. He wakes up instantly, crying out in pain, causing Hank to wake up as well.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’ll pass, you can do this.” The man does his best to calm the other down, the brunette crying and whimpering as his whole body begins to sweat with nervousness.

“I have painkillers, here, don’t bite when I put it on your tongue.” Hank places two small pills on the brunettes tongue, water bottle ready in his other hand. “Good, here, swallow it. There you go. You’ll feel better soon, okay? I promise.” The werewolf does all he can to calm the other down, and when the pills kick in Connor stops crying, cuddling close to Hank without caring about how he shifts.

The brunette sniffles. “I’m hungry…”

“I’ll get you something to eat.” Hank smiles, kissing his boyfriend softly. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you…” Connor smiles back, his heart warmed by how kind the other was, not getting annoyed with his requests in the slightest.

The second day continued like this, crying, eating, and small conversations mostly comprised of Hank making sure Connor is as comfortable as possible through this. Sumo joins the brunette on the bed, but he too was pushed off by accident followed by many apologies and head pats from Connor.

The third day was much like the first but even more manageable, there was no more pain, and the stretching feeling grew dimmer. By the end of the day his body stopped shifting on its own and for some reason, Hank has been keeping his distance. The brunette could feel his senses heightened but he wasn’t sure what was identified as what yet.

Hank smelled strong, not potent strong but the embodiment of strong. Maybe this was what alphas smelled like? He wondered if he smelled any different but he couldn’t exactly smell anything unusual. He could hear the light tapping of Sumos claws a few rooms over, he had to get used to this.

“Hank?” Connor calls.

“Yeah?” The silver-haired man answers from the kitchen.

The brunette gets up, shifting so just his ears and tail were out, it just felt more comfortable this way. “Are you avoiding me?” Connor turns into the kitchen and Hank stuffs his face into the fridge.

“No… Well… Yes. I can’t- I need to get a hold of myself.” The man speaks with a strangled voice as if it was hard to speak.

“Hank are you okay?” Connor approaches his boyfriend who just backs away.

“Connor hold on. Before you get closer let me tell you this.” He pauses to take a breath. “Now that you’re fully shifted, what you are is evident in your scent. You may not realize it but you’re an omega. I’m an alpha, and you are an omega, the first one I’ve had feelings for. You can guess where my mind is going right now.”

The brunette stops in his tracks and a blush appears on his face. “Oh…”

Hank takes a deep breath, calming himself. “When you were reading, did you read when mating season is?”

“In the fall.” Connor says instantly then he realized what season it was. “Oh…” He bites his lip nervously. “How long does the heat last? And when exactly does it start?”

“Usually in about two weeks, the heat itself lasts a few days if you can find a mate, can last up to a week if you don’t.” Hank rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t think the first time we do it should be in heat because I want to be in the right mind when I make love to you.” He sighs. “But I don’t think we’ll be able to. We have to figure out what’s going on with the strays now that you’re not dying.”

The brunette sits at the dining table. “What happened to Alex after I passed out?”

Hank licks his lips nervously. “I uh… I kind of killed him.”

“Kind of?!” Connor’s jaw drops. “Hank you didn’t have to-”

“I had to!” Hank growls, his eyes filled with terror. “I thought I lost you on the spot! Life's been shit and then you showed up…” The alpha sits next to the other, taking his hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles. “I’m so glad you’re alive…”

The brunette blushes at the action, his eyes softening when he leans forward to kiss Hanks cheek. “Alright… I’m sorry for worrying you like that.”

“You have to look out for silver bullets too now, pull this stunt again and you’ll be gone.” The silver-haired man starts to emit a worried scent, mixed with fear and desperation.

Connor found it strange that he could smell emotions now but somehow he just knew. The brunette pulls his boyfriend close for a hug. “I’ll be more careful. I’ll request you to be my official partner, you’ll be able to use the bulletproof vests too. I won’t have to jump to protect you like that anymore. And you’ll be there to protect me from other werewolves…” Connor wags his tail as the other places soft kisses along his neck. “I am a bit upset I’m an omega. I may not be large in size but I think I have what it takes to be an alpha.”

Hank chuckles, nuzzling into his boyfriend, the sweet scent now calming rather than alluring. “I’m sure you could. I’m actually surprised as well but that just means if we mate, we’ll have a stronger bond.”

“Mating is just a bite right?” Connor places his own kisses along Hanks' neck. “On the neck, around here.”

“Yeah, it would bind us together so we would know where the other is and how they’re feeling. Magics is pretty crazy. I’m glad it was all given to werewolves.”

Connor rubs his ears against Hanks' cheek. “But what if there are other magical creatures?”

“There could be, only know about werewolves so far. Haven't encountered any enemy vampires yet.” The alpha hums happily, glad that his boyfriend was being so cuddly.

“I think it would be easy for vampires to hide, especially now, they can just get blood bags from donation centers, take one or two from each shipment. The only thing they’ve got going for them is sharp teeth and pale skin, it's hardly any different from a human.”

Hank rubs the brunettes back soothingly. “Well if we find anyone who fits that description we’ll ask them about it, how's that sound?”

Connor pouts. “I doubt they would tell us if there were one but I guess it’s worth a shot at least.”

The couple cuddles, not wanting to part now that they were together. They make small talk, just enjoying seeing, feeling, being with one another. When the sun falls and the sky turns from a warm orange to a dark blue, the two go out into the forest. Connor was officially a werewolf and he wanted to try out his new abilities and shift freely. He worries that he will not be able to do what he wants willingly, that his body will go out of control like that past few days.

“All the advice I can really give you is to think about what you want to be. All I do is think about the form I want to take and then…” Hank shifts into his werewolf form, sitting down. “I’m like this.”

Connors' eyes widen, he can hear the other now when he’s speaking. He didn’t particularly voice anything, his mouth didn’t move at all, but he heard it. “Is this telepathy?”

The alpha shrugs. “It’s just how we communicate. Can only be with people you're close to, doesn’t work on large groups either.”

The brunette takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before shifting. His form was much like Hanks, but much leaner, and a bit smaller. His fur was a mix of light and dark browns, his belly a light chocolate cream color. Connor wags his tail, bounding over to Hank to nuzzle at his chest. “I did it!”

“You did indeed.” The silver pelted werewolf wraps his arms around his partner, feeling how soft Connors fur was, just like a newborn pup. “How about you try fully turning into a wolf?”

Connor nods and steps away from his boyfriend to shift again, his eyes open this time as he is eye to eye with Hank, and soon enough his eyesight is about the same level as his torso. It was a weird feeling, to shrink like that.

His unease disappears when he feels a large hand petting his head. It was strange to look up and see a very furry man with a wolves head but the kindness in those silver eyes told him it was the one he loved. Connor leans into the touch, whining happily as his tail swishes back and forth.

In another moment, Hank is down on his eye level, back in the silver wolf form he had first met. They would make happy whining sounds, their tails wagging as they rubbed up against each other, biting playfully and running around. It was truly a type of joy that nobody else could experience.

They don’t play too late, Connor practicing shifting while in movement and going from one form to the other, because tomorrow they were on the case again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloweens over but I still want to do a Halloween fic when I find the time, maybe I'll just write one now and post it next year lol

The morning is warm, comfortable, everything you want a morning to be. Connor is snuggled up against his boyfriend, his ears laid back as he slowly opens his eyes, rubbing the drowsiness out of them.

Hank notices the other wake, sensing it even in his deep slumber, sits up to yawn as he runs a hand down the brunette's side, his tail wagging lazily. “We should probably get up…”

“I don’t wanna…” Connor pouts before the silver-haired male kisses him sweetly.

“I’ll make us some food and we’ll head out, sound good?”

He only receives a hum in response as Connor swings his legs over the bed, starting his morning routine as usual. His routine has changed a bit since living with Hank but it wasn’t a bad thing. With the alpha cooking while he gets ready he doesn’t have to hurry, the days of protein bars and fast food mornings are over. Well maybe not completely, they would probably be in a rush at some point. Now that both of them were going to be doing cases, both of their schedules will be all over the place. The brunette feels bad for dragging the other into this, but Hank is nothing but ready and willing, it was more than anything Connor could ask for and he was thankful for it.

By no means did he ever believe his life would go down this path, he knew that he wanted to work in an area that would help people. But he never knew that to keep helping people he would have to become something other than human. Despite all the stories of cops getting killed in the line of duty he never believed he would be one of them. If he didn't have something he wanted to protect, he may still have been human. But the thing he protected, Hank, meant much much more than the life he thought he was going to live. He's found the impossible and his world has been turned upside down, he should be scared of worried about what happens next but with Hank.... With Hank, it was going to be okay. There's no other path he wants to take but the one where he stands by the alphas side.

He looks at himself in the mirror, his ears standing straight up as he turns his head. They were real for sure, he wasn’t sure how it worked, it didn’t seem scientifically correct, but at this point he was starting to question science. Knowing that magic existed, being living proof of it, made more and more questions pop up in his head. How many things taught to him in textbooks are actually wrong? How many of the things we vaguely attribute to science is actually magic? Is magic a form of science? With the proper knowledge maybe it can be explained.

Connor flattens his ears, making it look like they’re hardly there at all. He looks himself in the eyes, growing determined. He had to find out what Alex’s motives were, it didn’t seem like mere revenge. The alpha was dead but it was okay, he didn’t need the alpha for this, he could figure this out on his own. He was a detective, and that’s what detectives do. Having him live for questioning would be helpful but he was not going to blame Hank for this. He is grateful for what Hank has done, and it was the best course of action. What Alex did was wrong and Hank stopped him, end of that chapter. The police would be unable to hold a werewolf and there was no way he could be let go. He still doesn’t know all the details of what happened at the scene, especially the cleanup, but that’s what he was going to find out. 

“Admiring how cute you are in the mirror?” Hank grins as he leans against the doorframe. “I don’t think you need to do that, I admire you enough for the both of us.”

The comment sends the omega spiraling out of his thoughts and into laughter. “You’re so cheesy.”

“You know you love it.”

“I do.” Connors tail wags as he turns around to hug his boyfriend. “Food ready?”

“Yup, head on down and eat, I’ll join you after I shower.” They kiss briefly before parting ways, it was only a small interaction but it brought up Connors mood greatly. He had forgotten what it’s like to live and enjoy the company of the person you’re living with. He hasn’t felt this way since he lived with his brother, even then it was bad sometimes but in the end, they were family and loved each other like one.

As Connor enjoys his meal he begins to wonder if they’re position would ever change. He wasn’t a bad cook himself but Hank’s been a sweetheart and volunteered to cook before he could say anything. Whenever their next chance was to live in peace like this, he’ll try making something extravagant. Maybe set up a whole candlelight dinner with wine and soft jazz. Maybe even get Sumo a cute little bow tie and have him carry in the wine in a bucket filled with ice. There is the possibility Sumo may droll on it though so maybe not the cleanest idea, but cute nonetheless.

“Connor you’ve been spacing out a lot, you okay?” The brunettes fur fluffs up in surprise as Hank kisses the top of his head.

“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking about things. I’m just about finished, you ready to head out?”

“Anytime you are.” Hank says as he pours some coffee into travel mugs. “I got your coffee and the keys. We’re going to the office right?”

The brunette nods as he cleans up his dishes quickly. “Collin and Gavin are going to fill us in.”

“That reminds me.” Hank wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist, holding him close as he rubs his nose against the brunette's neck.

“W-what?” Connor stutters with embarrassment before he realizes he’s read about this the other day. “Oh, you’re scenting me.”

“Damn right I am, not letting anyone touch you. This will tell other alphas to fuck off when they get close.” Hank places a kiss upon the other's lips for good measure. “Let’s go.”

Once they walk into the station, Connor can now smell the difference between everybody. Not many of the people working there were werewolves, only one aside from Gavin and his brother. It was only a matter of seconds before the couples head snapped towards them even when they were halfway across the room.

“Connor you…” Collin goes up to his twin and growls, pain and frustration filling his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me when you got out of the hospital? When I walked in and saw an empty bed I thought you-” The man grits his teeth, not wanting to get emotional.

“I’m sorry… I got an infection and they said it was unlikely that I would live so I decided to turn but… I’m fine now.” Connor smiles reassuringly. “Hank helped me and I-” He’s cut off when Collin hugs him, it was almost crushingly tight but he could manage.

The hug doesn't last very long but they move into a private room to talk. “So you’re an omega.” Collin leans against the meeting table. “I didn’t expect that.”

“And you’re both alphas.” Connor would look between the two brunettes. “I read alpha couples are rare.”

“Because alphas tend to fight with each other.” Hank states as he sits down. “But I guess you two like that kind of thing.”

Gavin growls. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Now honey, we’re here to tell them about what happened after my brother almost died.” Collin wears a business smile, but the kindness seemed scary enough to shut the other alpha up. It was honestly impressive, Connor couldn’t get him to do that in a million years.

Hank pats the chair next to him and Connor sits in it right away, leaning against his boyfriend. “So what’s the deal?

“Well after you left, we went in to check the damage. Considering you killed him with a bite I had to mess up the wound so it looked like something a human could do. We found the humans he killed, four total, two were female, two were male. Both of the females were without clothing, the men were battered and most likely beaten to death, still waiting on those autopsy reports. We talked with the werewolves, most were tied up with the threat of getting killed. Alex had a silver knife, we found it on him later but this is what he threatened people with. Some of them had burns from the knife touching them but none were killed aside from one omega.”

Gavin growls as he crosses his arms. “Dumbass omega was the only one who put up a fight. Got themselves killed.”

“Well they were also killed before the humans, so it may have been used to show off what the alpha can do to make everyone fear him. It's not that hard to lose the will to fight when your chance of dying is much higher than your chance of surviving.” Collin sighs, taking a sip of coffee. “The man had silver weapons and wasn't afraid to use them because he wore gloves. It's so simple yet so deadly. Looking through his wallet we tracked his expenses and found his home. He lives in a bad neighborhood but according to the locals, his apartment building is full of strays.”

Hank scratches his beard in thought. “So we might have a large group of people behind this. Or we could have just found stray haven and this case is only family involved.”

“Alex was in a different location than his brother unless records are false. We have to search Alex's apartment for anything we can find. Or rather you, because we're only backup on this case.”

Connor tilts his head in confusion. “But Collin you don't work here.”

The twin shrugs. “Jeffery trusts me, knows I got Gavin on a leash. I've helped you guys before and I can do it again.”

Hank snorts. “Do you even have a job?”

“In fact I do. I'm a sports trainer, rich football player hires me to yell at him so that's what I do.” Collin smiles. “It pulls in more than you would think so I can take breaks whenever I please.”

The silver-haired alpha grumbles. “Even I could do that job…”

Connor closes his notebook, tucking his pen behind his ear. “You have all the details printed right? I'd like to head over there as soon as possible.”

Collin nudges Gavin who just glares, taking a file out of his jacket. Connor takes it and looks through it quickly, scanning the pages like a fax machine. The apartment complex was relatively big for a rural area, three floors in each building, built in a square. If the entire place was strays that would make at least fifty, it’s impossible that there are no humans but they could deny them of living there if werewolves run the place.

The brunette looks over to Hank. “Would Mr.Wolfwood have files on who are werewolves in this town even if they aren't in his pack?”

“I know there is but only the ones that we’ve found. Strays do whatever they want so it’s hard to keep track of them.”

Collin pats his twin on the shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay, we’ll be heading back to our work.”

“Alright, see you around!” Connor smiles as his brother and Gavin leave, looking back down at the files as soon as they are gone. “Before we go I want you to come to storage with me. I want to find a bulletproof vest for you.”

Hank follows the bluenette to a locked door, he wasn’t expecting to see rows or armors and weapons lined up wall to wall. “Geeze is this town dangerous enough to have all this?”

“It’s just in case, who knows when a cult is going to start trying to kill everybody and we need to pull out the big guns?” The omega chuckles before going to a rack of vests. “Let’s see… You’re probably this size.” Connor holds one up to Hanks' torso, thinking a moment before nodding. “Yeah try this one on.”

Hank throws the vest over his shoulders and Connor helps him secure it. “A bit snug.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be that way. You can still breath and move fine right?” Connor steps back and Hank moves around, nodding.

“So I can keep this?” The silver-haired male puts his jacket over the vest, zipping it up.

The brunette nods. “Yeah, I’ll just e-mail Jeffery about it. I want to get to the apartments early because we’ll probably be there for awhile.”

The drive to the apartment complex was a gradual ride through the forest then a few buildings popped up such as a gas station and a grocery store. At the end of the street was the East Woods Apartments, tall trees surrounding even taller buildings, all with tan siding and green window shutters. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, there were people on their porches who decided to go inside.

“I got a feeling this place isn’t the friendliest.” Hank grumbles as he steps out of the car.

Connor straightens his jacket and walks into the building, it wasn’t fancy but it wasn’t a dump, the smell of cigarettes was heavy but so was the scent of other werewolves. The brunette goes up to the reception desk and flashes his badge. “Connor Cylif, I’m investigating the belongings of the previous owner of room 43, Alex Jones. I would like to request your cooperation by giving me the keys to his room.”

The man at the desk grumbles as he rummages through a box of keys for an extra, handing it over with a glare. “Is Alex in the slammer? For how long?”

Connor takes the keys and slips them into his jacket pocket. “I’m sorry to say it, but Alex is deceased. He murdered several people at the Wolves Cassanova and was killed after a failure of negotiations.”

The man's eyes widen in shock before snarling. “He wasn’t killed by no human, was he? Humans don’t order a murder so quickly, I just saw him a few days ago.”

Hank growls at the beta, not happy that his boyfriend was getting threatened. “No, he was killed after nearly killing a cop.”

“It was you wasn’t it?” The man's hair on his neck raises with anger. “Trying to protect your omega?”

The silver-haired male slams a fist on the table and the man flinches back. “He wasn’t a damn werewolf at the time! He was dying in front of me, you would do the same!”

“For a human?!”

“Enough!” Connors voice cuts between them, strong and demanding.

The man laughs. “An omega as a big strong man of the law? Being around an alpha to much make you think you’re one yourself?”

Before Hank can bash the man's face in Connor gets close to the man's face. “Omega or not, I have a job to do. I will not let anything get in my way from completing it. And if you plan on getting in the way…” Connor puts his hand on the steel register, crushing the corner in with a terrifying smile. “...Then I may have to move you by force.”

The beta steps back and shuts his mouth, swallowing hard as Connor turns and leaves for the stairs. The alpha followed the brunette up, but before they reached the door of the third floor Hank pauses.

“Hey Connor, one second.” The silver-haired male pulls the brunette towards him for a second, scenting him thoroughly. “I don’t like this place so I’m making sure it’s obnoxiously clear that you’re taken. Also what you just did was kinda hot.”

The detective blushes but clears his throat once he gets his mind back on the mission. “Once we enter, the room we’re looking for is two to the right. I’ll unlock the room, you stand by ready to attack in case someone jumps out.” He shoves his pistol into Hanks large coat pockets. “Use this, but only if you have to. I have two but it’s best for us each to have one instead.”

The alpha nods and stands by the side of the door as Connor unlocks it. With a nod, he opens it up and Hank is ready with the gun, only to be aiming at nothing but furniture. They enter the room slowly, checking any possible hiding places first. When they confirm nobody is around they start really searching. Hank looks the place up and down as the brunette goes through desks and cabinets for files and records.

“This place just seems like an ordinary place for a single man.” Hank nudges one of the empty pizza boxes. “But I can smell a second person, a beta maybe.”

Connor nods as he looks through some papers. “Yeah, I can smell it too. There’s also some female clothing lying about. Maybe he had a mate.”

“Definitely not, he didn’t have the mark on his neck when I killed him. I would have hesitated for sure if he did though.”

The detective continues through the desk before he grins. “Ohhh I see.” He takes out a small knife and shoves it between a crack in the wood. “Hidden storage space.” He pries the wood open and it just pops right off, revealing a few folders filled with paper.

“Wow, I would have never seen that.” Hank stands beside Connor to look at the folder's contents. Most of it was profiles of people, a picture along with some information. The first thing they notice out of the ordinary is each was listed with alpha, beta, or omega. The second is there was a line that would say gather, in pack, or unwanted. “The hell do those mean?” Hank points it out, the middle one he could guess but the others not so much.

“Recruitment.” Connor says as he looks through them. “Tease two, both listed as in pack were outside when we first drove into the parking lot.”

The silver-haired man blinks in surprise. “You have one hell of a memory.”

“It’s my job.” The detective flashes a smile before moving along. “Gather is probably who they want to join and unwanted may be people who have rejected the offer or people who don’t fit into the policy their pack holds.” Connor sits on the desk and sighs. “But the weird thing is Alex and his brother were both marked Strays yet they have the paperwork to be the leaders of a pack.”

After going through each profile, Hank sighs. “Not a single one of these people are in the packs nearby. They’re all strays.” The alpha shoves the files into his jacket. “Let’s ask Mr. Wolfwood. He needs to know about this anyways.”

Connor sighs, had not found anything else in the room. “I’m just wasting my time here triple checking. We’ll come again to check out the brother's place. Let’s try to work with what we got.”

Before they leave the room, they go through the same process as they did when they entered, but this time Hanks aim is on a woman, clearly taken by surprise.

“W-who are you? Why are you in Alex's apartment?” She steps back in fear, holdings her purse close to her chest.

Connor steps besides Hank and shows his badge. “We’re in the middle of an investigation, Alex murdered several people just a few days ago and was killed during negotiations after nearly killing a cop.”

Tears fill her eyes and she collapses to her knees. “He said he wouldn’t…. No…”

The brunette kneels down and hands her a handkerchief. “You’re the beta that lived with him, correct? I know you’re experiencing a large amount of shock and sadness right now but would you please tell me everything you know? I need to know why he did such a thing.” The woman slaps Connors hand away and the detective just puts his handkerchief back in his pocket, unaffected by her actions.

“I’m not telling you anything!” She glares up at Hank. “You’re with the Wolfwood pack, I know it! I’ve seen you with them!” She growls, tears streaming down her face. “Big packs like you don’t care about strays! You just own everything! We’re left with no hunting grounds at all! So we made a pack of our own but even then you refuse to give land!”

The silver-haired man puts away the gun but still chooses to glare back at the woman. “Our pack has spent generations getting to where we are, we have more people in our pack so we need that land. We don’t let others in or else we would be overhunting and the balance would break, and nobody would get food.”

“We only need to hunt like once a month, how will that hurt anything?! All we can get is tiny birds and squirrels without you guys knowing, some of us can’t even shift anymore because they haven't had fresh meat in so long! We hire hunters and they make us pay a fortune for a slice of fresh venison!”

“And that’s an excuse to kill people? You can’t just join one of the existing packs?” Connor crosses his arms, standing again now that she decided she doesn’t want any help.

“No, because in a pack you have to follow an order! You have to listen to the top dogs without a second thought! The Wolfwoods have you all chained up and you obey every damn thing, they don’t really care about you! They’ll throw your lives away just like in the wars back in-”

A slap rings through the air as Connor backhands the woman. “I am in no pack. But I’ve seen how Mr.Wolfwood himself runs things, and I was welcomed into his home. They are not raising slaves, they are not emotionless. They care about each other and they put a high price on their own lives.” The brunette pauses to let the information sink in. “If you are ready to spill more about how your playmate ran things, come down to the station anytime. I’m not letting you insult my boyfriends family any longer so we’re taking our leave.”

And with that, Connor takes the alphas hand and they go back to the car, leaving the woman to cry alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who's still following along! I'm really glad so many of you look forward to this every week! C:

As the two drive back to see Mr.Wolfwood, Connor looks over the files again, taking notes and memorizing what may possibly be important so he doesn’t have to carry around a pile of papers everywhere he goes. It was a typical thing for him to do no matter how much information it was. If he wanted to remember it he would, a selective photographic memory of sorts.

“Thank for defending the pack back there.” Hank smiles softly, pride filling his chest that he has someone like this by his side. He even taps wheel in a happy rhythm, not to any song, in particular, just something that happens when the alphas in a good mood.

Connor closes the folder and places it in the glove compartment before reaching over to play with his boyfriend's hair as he drives. It's so calming and soft that anybody would find it hard not to. “It was the right thing to do, it seems strays don't understand how packs work, I wanted to clear things up.”

At nearly the same time, the two let out their ears and tails, making their time with each other in the car comforting after being yelled at so much. Sitting in a chair made it difficult to move a tail, especially one that didn’t have a hole in the back. But even so, they would curl it around their bodies, the tip wagging or swaying to display their emotions even more straightforward than they already are.

When they arrive at the bar, they are greeted by many employees, most of them happy to see that Hank has found himself, someone, to be with after so long. Just like days previous, they take their seats next to Don, who laughs as soon as he can smell them.

“Being quite protective aren't you Hank? Every werewolf in the state will know he’s yours if you keep doing that.”

The silver-haired male blushed with embarrassment, but still cracks a smile. “We went to a place full of strays I don’t exactly trust, I’m not taking any risks.”

The old man smiles at Connor. “Congratulations on turning, I’m surprised that you wound up being an omega.”

The brunette shrugs. “Everybody has been saying that.”

Don nods. “Well then the people around you are aware of your strength, usually something found in only alphas. It’s possible you became an omega just to match your partner.”

“What?” Hanks' eyes widen. “Because of me?”

“If a couple is in sync before the turn, usually they turn out as alpha and omega because it’s established as the best couple type when it comes to mating. Alpha and omega couples tend to have stronger and healthier children then when one mates with a beta.”

Connor blushes at the thought of mating, but Hank takes this chance to bring up what their purpose for being here was.

“Putting that aside, we have files here you will want to see. They’re all profiles of strays, according to a beta we ran into while we were there, they have their own pack of sorts because they do not agree with the terms of the established packs. They want our hunting grounds, and don’t seem to understand how fragile the balance is when it comes to hunting.”

Don looks over the files and sighs. “This is bigger than I thought it would be. If they take over our land then we either lose our health or the forest goes dry and we lose our land.”

“I still find it strange we have to have fresh meat to sustain our wolf forms. Does normal human food lack something in nutrition?” Connor thinks back to the books he read, he vaguely remembers something about this but he was more concerned about the magic aspect at the time.

“Our wolf form is like a second version of us, we exist and our wolf exists. When the wolf isn’t fed fresh meat it becomes less prominent within us. Without it for long enough you return to your human state, the wolf dormant inside. For some people it causes their wolf form to go insane and hunt on a rampage, for some they just lose their ability to turn. Our job as pack leaders is for everyone to get their share of fresh meat to keep in top shape, but not eat enough that it will ruin the lands environment. We are unnatural in this world and nature doesn’t provide enough for us all, especially as we grow in numbers.”

Connor absorbs the information like a sponge, the gears in his head clearly turning as he thinks up more and more new ideas. “But if the population of werewolves exceeds that of humans, wouldn’t we have a problem?”

“We would, but we would also have to resort to farming wild animals like we do cows and chickens.” Don sighs. “We could raise chickens and give them out live but that’s a last resort. The wolf doesn’t seem satisfied with catching captured animals. It’s a complicated being inside of us.”

“Is there anything we should do? It would be hard for me to arrest all those strays because there isn’t exactly a solid link to Alex with all of them.” The brunette looks down at his notes. “I don’t have the information that can stop them from doing this either. Werewolf matters were not something I studied in law, I don’t know where to begin handling this.”

Don slides the folder back to the omega. “Use these as a link, bring up the idea of it being a criminal organization that wants to take us down. I’m lucky my pack is also part of my business, you can say they’re trying to take down the Wolves Casanova.”

The brunette nods. “That I can do. I’ll be given more time to try and find the motive, and when I find that I can stop them from taking your hunting grounds, or uh… Ruining your business.”

“Exactly, with that out of the way, are you planning to join a pack? You’re newly turned so you’re a stray for now.” Don gives a warm smile. “I wouldn’t mind you joining my pack, you have helped me so much, it’s the least I can do.”

Connors' eyes widened. “Really? How do I even join? I doubt it’s filling out some paperwork and stamping an okay on it.”

“It’s another magic thing, something you will probably spend hours trying to figure out.” Hank chuckles.

Don places his hand on the table, palm up. “All you need to do it place your hand in mine, your wolf will recognize me as a leader. The main thing joining a pack is I can help everyone communicate at once while in wolf form. I’m like a medium of sorts. My voice projects loud and clear and you can all hear me within a reasonable distance. It helps during battle but I hope we never have to use it for that. I do not wish to lose my pack, even one death is a great loss for us all.”

Connor does as the man says, when they touch he can feel something flowing between them, and in a few seconds, it’s over. Hank pats his boyfriend on the back and the men guarding the door clap. “Congratulations on joining the pack.”

The brunette laughs. “How will I know who is in my pack or not?”

“Pack meetings.” Don smiles. “We have them every full moon. I will announce you as our new member on the next. It takes place in a few days so you won’t have to wait very long, three days to be exact. You may not recognize everybody in the pack no matter how much time you spend trying to keep track of them all. We have more members scattered throughout the states that do not visit often but they will come to help with anything at any time if need be. We are a big family after all.”

Connor can’t help but smile at those words, it was nice to be part of a family even if it had hundreds of people in it. “Do you remember everybody?”

“Of course I do. There isn’t a leader out that that can’t recognize his own pack members. As soon as I become your leader your name and face are ingrained into my head for life.” Don smiles. “You two should head along now, get those police reports in and get some rest. I’ll see what I can gather about these strays and e-mail you in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Connor beams, his tail wagging happily as he walks out with Hank hand in hand. Despite the circumstances, everything was turning out well.

 

When the two walk in the station they spot Collin patching up Gavin. From the looks of it, there was just a few scrapes and bruises. It was most likely a fist fight that he started so Connor didn’t bother to ask as he started on his report. When he hands it to Jeffery they discuss the details, the detective also managing to convince the man that he needed Hank as a partner.

“Fine, I’ll have his badge made by tomorrow. You don’t tell a single person I’m giving out a badge without the proper training. I’m doing this especially for you.”

“Thank you, I won’t!” Connor walks out of the room with a bit of a hop in his step, he surprises Hank while he’s drinking his coffee, the man nearly spitting it out.

“Jesus don’t do that if you don’t want coffee all over your desk.” The silver-haired male smiles. “What’s got you so excited?”

The brunette kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. “Guess who’s getting his badge tomorrow?”

“Really? Without taking any tests or training?”

When Connors smile widens his questions are answered.

The two walk to the car, and on the way home, the omega realizes that this isn’t the normal way home. “Where are we headed?”

A grin spreads across Hanks' face. “Well you joined the pack and I’m becoming a cop, we can’t just go home without picking up something to celebrate.”

The silver-haired male parks at a convenience store, mostly because there’s no grocery store open at this hour. They buy various snacks such as cake and cookies, even buying dog treats for Sumo. Somehow the snacks don’t even make it home, Connor feeding Hank as he drives, the two lost in each other's happiness to care much about the rest of the world right now. The car gave them a world of peace momentarily, it was their bubble of happiness, their cute little metal nest of safety.

When they arrive home they’re greeted by a big ball of fluff that wiggles excitedly once it realizes there are treats waiting. Connor happily feeds Sumo the treats as he lies in bed, Hank cuddling up next to him. They weren't doing anything special in particular, normal things that could be done at any time. There was a lot they had to do and think about but they needed this time to enjoy themselves, even if it was only about an hour before they drift off to sleep.

 

The next morning was more hectic than expected, Mr.Wolfwood had left them an email as promised, and Connor scanned it right away. The strays pack has been gathering strays from every state, they’ve been stealing armor and creating their own. They are planning to go to war, and considering their home base is so close to the Wolfwoods, they are most likely the first target. They do not have the means to attack at the moment so they are safe for now but the strays must be stopped before they launch their attack.

They head down to the station to receive Hanks badge, it gives him legal authority to take whatever actions necessary to protect and help Connor along the way. Nines gives a simple congratulations and Gavin gives a humph of acknowledgment. Hank is issued a proper weapon and Connor gets a warrant to search the strays hotel if they did not wish to comply.

While driving over, the two discussed the layout and their course of action. They had received an attachment in Mr. Wolfwoods email that shows where they may have stored the stolen armor as well as where they may keep weapons.

“Are you ready for this?” Hank rubs Connor back as soon as they step out of the car, knowing that they will run into trouble.

Connor smiles and gives his boyfriend a reassuring kiss. “They’re going to be in deep shit if they harm two police officers and members of the biggest wolf pack in the states.”

Hank chuckles. “True, but I can’t stand the thought of my omega getting hurt.”

“Well too bad I’m a cop whose job is getting hurt so nobody else does.” The brunette slaps Hank in the back before walking towards the double doors. “Come on, everybody knows I would have been an alpha if you weren't one already.”

The silver-haired male nods. “Well you got me there, let’s get this over with.”

They exchange one last look before they walk in, Connor going right up to the reception desk, requesting the keys to all the doors after flashing his badge. The man hesitates but hands over the keys. “Just stick to the apartments, the sewage system broke so it’s disgusting in the basement.”

Connor flashes the warrant he’s received. “I am going to search anywhere and everywhere I please, I have the papers to do so and if anyone gets in my way I can and will arrest them.”

The man snorts. “With those tiny human handcuffs? Not happening.” The man begins to shift, ready to stop them but he turns back once Hank pulls out a pair of heavy duty cuffs provided by Mr. Wolfwood.

“That’s what I thought.” Hank smirks as he follows Connor down the hall. “You do your job and we’ll do ours. Make sure to tell everyone so we don’t have any problems.”

As they get further down the hallway, Connor opens the door to the stairwell, pausing as soon as he steps in. The smell of werewolves was stronger than ever, and not only that, the sounds of growling and the scraping of claws on cement filled the air.

“They’re shifted.” Hank smells the air. “I think they’re farel. The beast inside insane without fresh meat.”

As they walked down the stairs cautiously, they find wolves detained in cells that might as well be cages. There wasn’t anything but a food and water bowl along with a pile of hay that might be a bed. Once they were spotted the werewolves would lunge for them, reaching out as far as they can, clawing at the floor, trying to get out.

Connor swallows hard. “They… Can’t turn back to a human...can they?”

Hank sighs and shakes his head. “No… Normally werewolves like these are put down or sent off to the same place we sent the guy who attacked you.” He looks at one as it calms down, now just whimpering as it scratches at its food bowl. “Why the hell are they keeping these people alive?”

Connor takes out his phone, taking a few pictures. “I don’t know but this is the type of things they’ll hide once they figure out we know about it.” He looks behind a pile of boxes and finds what they have been looking for. “Hank come here.”

The silver-haired male growls as soon as he sees. “Werewolf armor, two of them with the Wolfwood family crest. They’ve been stolen for years.”

Connor lifts a piece up. “No wonder I bruised so badly. This is heavy duty stuff.” He picks up a helmet, looking at its shape. Definitely not for a human, it had a long muzzle and a hinge piece for snapping jaws.

“It’s made for huge werewolves attacking other huge werewolves. Our teeth and claws are our weapons, armor was to protect from that. But there hasn’t been a war in decades, the last was what granted us this land.” Hank picks up a piece of armor and sighs. “All these strays are the children of the losers from that war. They lost fairly in the fight yet would continue to try and take our land, they would invade and hunt and we almost starved one year because they overhunted. We were only able to break their numbers after killing off their leader, they spread out around the states to pick off of other packs.”

Connor nods and turns to go back upstairs. “Revenge for their parents then?”

“Most likely, I wasn’t in the pack at that time but I’ve heard stories plenty of times. They were a pack that tried to get everything by force, would use their wolf forms in public and its the reason why people even know of us existing.” He shrugs. “People shrug it off as a myth but still. They were a pack of chaos and it needed to be stopped. They even tried taking over the packs in Europe that are twice as large as ours.”

The two walk back upstairs but before they can reach the top they hear metal creaking, and the sound of pounding steps along with the sound of claws hitting the cement floor.

“Ones got out!” Connor pulls out his gun and Hank shifts, the werewolf stopping at the bottom of the stairs, growling at them. They stare at each other, Connor ready to shoot, Hank bearing his teeth, and the werewolf giving a low growl.

“They’re not attacking….why?” Connor carefully takes a step closer to the door, wanting to close it on the werewolf.

“It knows I’m an alpha, it’s debating if it really wants to fight me or not.”

“Makes sense, all of those were betas.” The two make it to the door and walk out, closing it on the growling werewolf. “I’m surprised it didn’t try and make an escape.” Connor puts his gun away and Hank shifts back.

“It’s definitely strange. I wonder if I’m just that scary or if they’re treated so badly they’re scared to leave.”

“Well, it could be-” The brunette is cut off as there are a few thumping sounds and the door they just closed bursts open. The werewolf snarls as it grabs Connor by the shirt, both males shift at the same time, Connor kicking the stray off him with a clawed foot as Hank bites the strays neck.

The silver wolf snarls as he keeps his hold, threatening to end the strays life if it tries to struggle. Thankfully it did not, whimpering and flattening its ears in defeat. Hank carefully let's go and a man appears from the stairwell.

“Useless. I train them to kill and they go for the shirt? Guess there is some human left in them after all.”

Connor shifts back and shows his badge. “Detective Calif, who are you?”

The man, old and tired looking but undoubtedly an alpha, his posture proud despite his scraggly hair and the shadows under his eyes. “I am the father of the man you sent to Europe and the man that you killed.”

Connor remembers the files he looked at. “Daniel Jones? Father of Devon and Alex, correct?”

The man nods. “I’m surprised you bothered to learn our names. No wonder the Wolfwood family recruited you. They complain they can’t take any of us strays than they bring in someone who hasn’t been a wolf for more than maybe a week.”

Hank shifts back into his human form but still stays on high alert. “What do you want?” He growls, his hand ready on the holster of his gun.

Daniel sighs. “Well I was the leader of this pack, I wanted to settle down somewhere else, I’m sick of the war but it seems my sons were incapable of taking my place so I’m back. My reception man told me you came here for a visit so I decided to come and see the men who ruined my son's lives.”

“What are you doing with the werewolves who can’t shift back? Why are you keeping them here? Why are you planning a war even if you yourself is sick of it?”

The man holds up his hands in defense. “You must have heard about the war by now. We used to be a real pack but the Wolfwood's snuffed us out. We spread and hunted in secret and now we’ve gathered again. People don’t want us in their packs and they can’t give up their land. This is for survival, we have no choice.”

Connor nods to the werewolf that is now sitting beside Daniel. “And? That doesn’t explain these guys.”

“Betas that did not manage to get enough food, their human side is practically gone. I train them like I would real wolves. Plan to use them in battle.”

Connor takes out a pair of handcuffs. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“Oh yeah? With what authority? What will you tell the humans?”

“Anything I want.” Connor says as he approaches the man. “I have a good record, and I know how people commit crimes, I can forge evidence against you easy.”

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that because my pack needs a proper leader that can bring them the fresh blood they need to survive.” The man shifts and bolts down the hallway, Hank goes after him, shifting into a wolf as Connor sprints behind them, cuffs ready.

By the time they get to the clearing of the hotel lobby, most of the residents were ready and waiting. “What can two werewolf cops do against a whole pack starved for fresh blood.” Daniel growls. “Got enough cuffs for us all? Enough energy to fight us all off?”

Connor dials his phone behind his back as he looks around. “No… But if you kill us both the Wolfwood family and the police will be on you. When it comes to the police you’re not only going to be dealing with the locals, it’s most likely the FBI will get involved. It will never end for you. Collin and Gavin, requesting backup, call the Wolfwoods!”

“He’s got his phone!” One of the pack growls, pointing as Connor hangs up, shoving the phone back in his pocket before readying it on his pistol.

“You think backup can get here fast enough? We’re as far away as possible from your damn family and the station.” Daniel approached Connor and licks his lips. “Maybe we’ll have fun with an omega like you before we eat you up.”

Hank, who has been extremely patient this whole time finally snaps and attacks the werewolf, rage making his blood boil hearing his boyfriend get threatened. The rest of the werewolves see this as a sign to attack so they do, but before they can get very far Connor has his gun out, there are nine rapid shots and nine werewolves are rendered immobile, writing in pain as they hold their knee or shoulder. Connor shifts, still holding his gun, it was so small in his big furry hands but once he is out of reach from the pack he quickly shifts back, reloading before he runs again.

The silver-haired male never gets the chance to use his gun, in a constant fight between the pack leader and the others trying to get him off, Daniel. He hears more shots go off and he thrashes, desperate to know if Connor is okay. As soon as one werewolf loses their grip, another latches onto him, his silver fur staining crimson wherever he’s bit.

“Hank!” Connor panics, he’s running more than fighting, luckily his wolf form and his human legs give him the agility to avoid getting bit. Hank, however, has been rooted in the same spot, only getting more and more hurt as he fights. The brunette decides to jump against the wall and leaps upward, shifting in the air to grab onto the chandelier, fake crystals falling as he steadies himself enough to aim at the werewolves attacking Hank.

“Get off of him!” Connor shouts as he shoots. He manages to get the werewolves off of Hank, and for the first time, the alpha has the room to leap away, looking up to see Connor.

“You okay?!” Hank barks and the brunette nods before he reloads again, the pack now scattering to avoid getting hit.

Connor falls off the chandelier when a bullet flies by his head, one of the pack brought out a gun to gain some more advantage with ranged attacks. Just as he lands on his feet, two brown pelted alphas burst through the doors, attacking right away.

“Collin!” The brunette smiles before falling back as his brother leaps over him to attack.

“Watch your back! How the hell are you not hurt if you’re not paying attention?!”

“Running.” Connor pants before shifting, leaping over bodies and dodging to get to Hank. The man was in rough condition, mostly from his original fight with the pack leader but even with several bite wounds, he fends for himself well.

As soon as the two are side by side, Hank leans over to lick his boyfriend's cheek, thankful that he hasn’t gotten hurt. Connor wags his tail in return before the two continue to fight. The pack gangs up on them, Collin and Gavin dragging whoever they could to ease the burden. Just as they begin to get overwhelmed, a howl rings through the air and the building is stormed with members of the Wolfwood family.

It is quite the sight to see the strays who were overconfident in winning, run at the sight of overwhelming numbers. It only takes minutes for the strays to be chased down, most of them put in handcuffs others in a van built to handle werewolves.

The hotel grows quiet, the lobby broken and bloodstained. Connor shifts back, his breath ragged as he tries to catch his breath. In the end, he wound up with a bite to the ankle, some claw marks to his shoulder and some minor bruises and scrapes here and there. Hank had multiple bite wounds, claw wounds, and was bruised all over.

“Hank…” Connor whimpers, taking out what little medical supplies he had fit in his pockets. He carefully does what he can before medics show up, making sure that both of them were treated properly. The whole time the silver-haired man had to reassure his boyfriend he was okay to stop the brunette from crying.

Gavin and Collin walked over, the two much less injured but were bandaged up nonetheless. Collin flicks his brother in the forehead before giving him a hug. “You dumbass. What made you think you could just look around without getting attacked?”

Connor hugs his twin back. “Well… I don’t think we would have had a problem if we didn’t run into the leader.”

“Yes, let’s check out the fucking home base and hope that the person who runs the damn place won’t be around. Smart.” Gavin rolls his eyes.

“Fuck you, it was a good idea. We didn’t have much trouble the first time we came.” Hank growls.

“And the first time the pack leader was out of state.” Mr. Wolfwood walks up to the group. “I should have not let you two go in there alone. You are both skilled enough that you don’t have any fetal wounds but who knows what could happen if it went on any longer?”

“I’m sorry…” Connor drops his head and the man sighs.

“Do not apologize, today we have won the battle before the war. But I’m not sure if it’s over.”

Hanks' eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

“Daniel Jones made a phone call before we captured him. A phone call to Europe. This stray pack may be larger than we thought, or possibly they have another overseas. Whatever it is we will get the answers out of them. For now, I want you all to rest. The full moon is tomorrow night and I want you to be well when I introduce you to everyone.”

Connor nods, saying goodbye to his brother before getting in Hanks car. The silver-haired male heaves a heavy sigh once he sits down.

“Stupid strays taking me on five to one. Bullshit.”

The brunette frowns. “I’m sorry… I should have-” He’s cut off with a passionate kiss, full of worry and relief. He feels his legs turn to jelly as all the tension in his body is released.

“You did a good job, you have a crazy good aim.” Hank smiles as he nuzzles his boyfriend.

“99.9% accuracy.” Connor giggles. “I’m a freak of nature.”

The silver-haired man laughs. “You’re saying that to a werewolf.”

“I know, I’m a werewolf too.” Connor smiles as he starts the car, driving them back home to rest. Once the two are cleaned up and fed, they cuddle up in bed, playing a movie on the TV for some background noise as they exchange soft kisses and play with each others hair.

“I couldn’t see you, all I heard was gunshots and I prayed each one was shot by you and not at you. I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to protect you as I promised…” Hank whispers, gently running his hand along his boyfriend's side, being especially careful over his bandages.

Connors eyes grow teary again. “When I saw you and the blood on you I was worried you were going to die… I took a risk jumping for the chandelier, I didn’t know if I could make it and shift to hold it. If I didn’t reach it or didn’t hold on tight enough I would have broken something.” The brunette buries his face in the others chest. “I almost shot to kill… One of them definitely has a severe gun wound to the torso, I may have hit an organ, they might be dead by now or dying. I only could think of how much I wanted to save you and only after the first shot did I remember my job…”

“You saved me, Connor… They were trying to kill us so if one of them dies it’s their own fault.”

“I know but-”

“No. What you did was the right thing. I may have died if you didn’t do it.” The brunette buries his face more before Hank takes him by the chin and tilts his head up for a kiss. “You’re my hero Connor… I love you.”

A smile spreads across Connors' face as his tail wags tiredly. “I love you too Hank.”

“Sleep now… We have a lot of people to meet tomorrow.” The silver-haired male holds his boyfriend close, the two enjoying each other's warmth before they drift off, tired from a day of battle, and relieved that they can live beside one another peacefully for another day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggles eyebrows*

The morning was more of a rush than expected, the two grabbed themselves some coffee, and shoved various bits of food scraps from the fridge into their mouths before they left to Mr. Wolfwood's house. They had captured Daniel Jones and they were questioning him this very morning.

The man is held down in a chair with werewolf durable chains, in a room which he cannot possibly escape due to the number of guards posted. Daniel smiles when he sees the two and Hanks mouth turns downward with disgust.

“Let’s make this quick because your face pisses me off.” Hank growls and the man just sits back as if getting comfortable.

“I don’t think the long story about how us strays try to free our kind from the slavery of pack life can be made quickly.”

Connor sighs as he sits next to his mate, across the table from this man. “Well get started then.”

“Gladly!” Daniel beams. “If we continue to hide as we do, our species may go extinct. Whenever humans discover us they’ll try to exterminate us or quarantine us into one spot with no escape. We’ll die off either way. That’s why we must grow in numbers and take over the population so whenever humans find out about us, they’ll be outnumbered. We're naturally more powerful but there's only so much we can do against bombs.”

“And what makes you so sure of all this?” Asks Connor as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Have you seen what happens when they discover a new species? What they do to their own kind when they have a sickness that they don’t know how to cure yet?” He raises a lip in distaste. “It’s terrible, they're just lab rats and I won’t stand for that. There are a lot of us who won’t stand for that.”

Hank snarls. “Is this what you tell them to get them to join you? This is fear mongering! What you say is hypothetical. Connor over here was a human when he found out about us, has he done any of those bad things? No!”

“He’s an anomaly. He fell in love with you so it blurred his true feelings.”

“It absolutely did not!” Connor stands up, his hands slamming on the table in outrage. “I don’t know the type of people you grew up with, but they’re shitty people if you think all of us wants death upon others when we can’t control them!”

“ANOMALY!” Daniel barks. “Humans are terrible and selfish! They will do whatever it takes to stay in control! Not just here but everywhere!”

Hank stands up, wanting to slug the guy in the face but Connor stops him. “What do you mean everywhere? Do you have contact with people outside of the United States?”

“Yeah and?” Daniel grins. “We have people in London spreading through Europe to gather people to go against the big packs. The original wolf packs.” He laughs. “It will be so perfect, we have a spy in the biggest pack right now.”

“Impossible.” Hank growls. “Pack is family.”

Daniel raises a brow. “Packs of thousands is no longer family. We’ll destroy the pack from the inside, make them doubt the leader and doubt their way of life.” He laughs. “It’ll be perfect.”

Connor paces back and forth in front of the table. “You made a call to Europe before you were captured, is this call to that spy?”

“And why the hell would I tell you?” He just grins as Hank grabs a fist full of Daniel’s shirt, bearing his teeth in warning. “I don’t even know their name, just the code name. Hansel.”

The brunette stops in his tracks. “Hansel? Like Hansel and Gretel?”

Daniel grins and uses a girly voice. “Uh-Huh!”

“Why use a kids story for code names?” Hank sighs as he sets the man down, not wanting to punch him any less.

“More fun isn’t it?”

Unable to get anything more out of Daniel, the two leave to tell Mr. Wolfwood about their interrogation. They talk about it over lunch in the garden, the fanciest lunch Connor has had and probably will ever have in his lifetime.

“We’ll have to warn the packs in Europe about this, I believe they have the men to solve this but to have a spy…. That’s not entirely impossible. Our pack is very close but when you get that many… People think differently and people don’t agree with the leader, one thing leads to another and sometimes a leader may get overthrown.” The old man sighs as he dabs his mouth with a napkin.

“Maybe you should send somebody over to help? Somebody who knows how to spot the strays.” Hank helps himself to another sandwich square as Connor takes down notes.

Don laughs. “Well, I was thinking of that, yes. Who else would I send but you two?”

The couple’s eyes widen in surprise. Connors' eyes brighten at the thought of going across the planet. “Really? Isn’t there somebody more qualified?”

He shakes his head. “Nope, you’ve been on this case from the beginning. Someone as detail-oriented as you would be perfect for this. I’ll send you two over to the biggest pack, the Sigewulf’s. I don’t want you two mentioning your real names in case the strays trace you so how about…. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?” He points to Connor then Hank with an amused smile. “To keep with the storybook code they have.”

Connor laughs. “It might be hard to refer to him that way without thinking about it.”

“Why are you, Sherlock? I’m the taller one.” Hank pouts.

“Well, I’m the one that’s an actual detective.” A smug smile spreads across Connors' face teasingly.

Don chuckles. “I’ll have you two flown over after mating season. You two have about seven hours until the pack meeting starts, I suggest you two get ready.”

“Yes, sir! Thank you for lunch!” Connor beams, taking Hanks hand in his as they get up. “Let’s walk through the garden a bit, I want to go over Hansel and Gretel with you.”

The silver-haired male raises a brow. “You want to review a children's fairytale?”

The brunette nods, his tail wagging softly as they walked through the path between the flowers. “It may just be me but it’s possible that their actions follow the lines of the story.”

Hank nuzzles Connor softly, his nerves calming down in such a nice environment. The garden has never calmed him down that much, but the addition of having Connor here made so much more of a difference. “They’re trying to find their way to a candy house because their parents left them alone in a forest?”

“Not quite. The house, the witch, the forest, the parents and their poverty. It could all represent something, it doesn’t have to be exact.” He stops by a flower and gently strokes one of it’s petals. “Just like how flowers are more than how they look. This one is a pink lily. It has its scientific name and role in nature, but it also means prosperity.”

Hank raises a brow in surprise. “You know flower meanings?”

Connors' cheeks turn pink and he laughs, beginning to walk again. “My mother has a garden, I know bits and pieces because of her.”

“It’s cute.” Hank pulls Connor close enough to place a soft kiss on his cheek. The brunette’s smile grows wider as they spend some time among the flowers, admiring the view and the calming feeling that came with being around them.

The couple goes back home, playing with Sumo and cleaning up the house. They play music and dance and laugh, but soon enough they dress in semi-formal clothes and make their way to the Wolves Casanova. Connor is a bit nervous but once he sees the crowd of people, rather than getting more nervous it actually calms him down. He sees some familiar faces among the new ones, none of them looked hostile, and most were happy to be there.

Mr. Wolfwood has Connor and Hank stand behind him as he speaks to the pack, greeting them and informing them of recent events. “-and we are welcoming him into our pack today. Please welcome Detective Connor Calif.”

He steps aside and gestures for the brunette to step forward to the podium. Connor smiles bashfully and waves as the pack claps and howls, he can’t help but wag his tail at the warm welcome.

“He knows more about this event than I do, so please enlighten us on what I have missed.” Don stands beside him, showing that he is attentive to what the brunette says, setting an example for the rest of the pack.

Connor clears his throat. “Due to the collaboration between strays, they have become a threat to us, to all packs. They have beliefs opposite of ours and believe that if we are to disperse among humans that we will grow using fear to our advantage.”

A few people in the pack growl, others flatten their ears, clearly upset.

“Luckily we have the advantage of not only numbers but proper morals. As a pack we are family, and humans are our friends and coworkers. We cannot give in to what the strays are preaching and we must stop it.”

The pack’s mood brightens, a few giving cheers and howls of encouragement.

“I will be going to Europe to stop the last of the strays next week and when I come back, I promise it will only be good news.”

As Connor steps back, the pack gives him another round of applause before Hank leans forward to the mic. “He’s mine by the way.”

This causes laughter to ripple through the crowd, a couple people saying their congratulations. Don takes over once more, talking about the start of mating season. It was mostly a PSA about being careful and to get suppressants if needed.

Connor asks Hank after the meeting as they drive home about it, not wanting to bring it up with everyone greeting him at the pack meeting. “So what are suppressants? I think I know by the name but I want to make sure.”

“It’s a pill you take so that you don’t have to go through having heat. Some people would rather not go through it but it’s unhealthy to take it for your first one.” Hank reaches over and holds Connors hand, a serious expression on his face.

“What do you want to do during this time? I can take suppressants and leave you alone, we could… do it or… whatever you want. I don’t want to rush you into something you don’t want to do.”

Connor smiles, squeezing the others hand gently. “Hank I love you. I love you more than anything and I know it might seem hasty but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There’s still a lot to learn about each other but I’m ready to…” The brunette blushes. “...have my first time with you. I know when we’re in heat we won’t take the time to slow down and get comfortable so… Tonight we could… You know if you want…” Connor’s flush grows a darker red and he shifts nervously in his seat.

Hank can’t help but smile, he’s wanted to do more than their simple kisses. Soft and sweet was nice but he’s wanted to so badly bite and mark what’s his. He’d never openly admit the dirty thoughts he’s had of the other but he knows that he isn’t the only one due to how fast Connors scent grew with need.

“When we get home, straight to the bedroom, sound good?”

Connor can only nod, trying to keep himself from getting aroused by his thoughts alone. The way Hank looked at him, it was like he was going to get eaten up and he loved it. He wants to live out his fantasies but being a virgin, he knows tonight at least will be a lot of preparation. Part of him hates it, that he isn’t experienced enough to please Hank, but another part of him is proud to have Hank to be his first, the man he loves.

The two barely make it into the house before they start kissing, Connors scent was needy and only nerves of steel could stop an alpha from jumping him. Sumo begins to go up to greet them but makes a U-turn when he realizes the couple is having a moment. They’ll be there in the morning, head pats and belly rubs could wait.

The brunette squeals with excitement as Hank picks him up by the thighs, wrapping his arms around the other to keep himself up as the alpha grins. “Why don’t we have a little fun first?”

Nothing needs to be said as their lips meet again, sharing a drawn-out kiss as Hank carries Connor to the bedroom. He’s gentle as he sets the other down but immediately pushes the brunette onto his back, straddling him without breaking the kiss as it grew more heated.

Connor pulls Hank close, running his hands through long strands of silver hair as he tilts his head to kiss at a better angle, he grows more urgent and more daring. Hank responds passionately, their lips sliding against one another as they move their bodies against each other. Small groans of pleasure escape Connors mouth as he grinds his hips, out of breath from their fervent kisses.

As soon as Hanks scent grows stronger and more demanding of attention, Connor loses what little self-control he has left and wraps himself around the other, locking his ankles together as he grinds his hips, his hands tugging at silver hair as he bites at the alphas bottom lip.

“Jesus Connor.” Hank can’t help but be surprised but it’s not an unwanted surprise. It inflated his ego to see, to feel Connor hold onto him so tightly, so desperately. As the alpha, it was his job to indulge his omega and he planned to do so in the fullest.

“Ah!” The brunette gasps in surprise when the other grinds hard against his painfully hard erection. With his mouth wide open, Hank takes his chance to let his tongue wander, Connor moaning as he runs his tongue along the alphas canines. Something about sharp teeth made french kisses all the more sexy.

Connor tugs at his boyfriend's clothes and without hesitation, Hank tears off his shirt, helping Connor undress until both of them only have briefs left. Now that they were both exposed, embarrassment rises and the two have enough mind to slow down.

Hank takes the omegas face into his hands and kisses him softly on his reddened lips. “Do you want to do the prep yourself or…?”

The brunette nods as he takes out lube from the bedside dresser. “Can you lie down? I think it’ll be easier for me to lower onto you.”

The silver-haired male does exactly that, setting his hands on Connors' hips as the brunette loosens himself up. Hank draws small circles with his thumbs as his eyes focus on his boyfriends face. It was beautiful when it scrunched up in pleasure, when it softened in embarrassment. The brunette inhales before he begins to lower himself onto the other, it was a slow process but eventually, he made it to the base and sat there, his breath already starting to get erratic.

“God your so big…”

“Is it a bad thing?” Hank raises a brow and smiles as the omega shakes his head. “Think I can move now?”

It’s a few more seconds until Connor nods but Hank starts by sliding out slowly, testing the waters. As soon as Connor begins to move as well is when he knows it’s okay to pick up the pace. As soon as he speeds up the brunette’s mouth drops open to let out a series of moans mixed with jumbled half words but consisting mostly of “Oh yes” and “Hank”.

The alpha begins to nip at whatever skin he can reach, Connors collarbone, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Each moan he drew out of the other was an incentive to leave another mark.

“Hank… Harder… Please…” Whimpers of need escaped Connors mouth, things he never expected he would say, but in this very moment, he was beyond lost in pleasure that he wanted nothing but to feel the other release inside him.

Hank flips them over so Connors on his back, the bluenette locks his ankles again automatically and the alpha peppers his boyfriends face with soft kisses. “I’m going to go all out, you ready?”

Connor nods, tightening his grip before the alpha lets loose, his hips pounding into the other at such a fast pace, the brunette’s breath hitches. “H-Hank I’m gonna-”

The silver-haired man catches his boyfriends lips as he does one last hard thrust, the both of them reaching their climax. Connors' mouth drops open in a long moan as string after string of seed covers his own stomach and chest. The feeling of hot cum inside him just felt so right, it was something he’s needed all of his life and he’s never known it.

After they ride out the pleasure high, they collapse beside each other, taking a moment to catch their breath. Connor cuddles up next to the other and Hank wraps an arm around his boyfriend with a smile.

“I love you.” He leans down to give the brunette a soft peck on the lips.

Connor happily returns the kiss. “I love you too.”

After their blissful bubble breaks they clean themselves up, or rather Hank does then he helps Connor clean up as well. The alpha makes some hot chocolate and brings it up to his tired boyfriend who is currently wrapped in blankets, trying not to drift off.

“Sorry.” Hank laughs as he hands over the mug. “Too rough?”

Connor shakes his head. “Nothing hurts, just tired and my legs feel like jelly.” He smiles with a faint blush. “I can hardly believe it just happened, I said some embarrassing things.”

“It was pretty hot though, not going to lie.” The alpha smirks as he takes a sip. “I didn’t think you would get that bold in bed.”

“I acted on what I wanted, I didn’t really think too much. I wasn’t sure what I was doing most of the time. It was just… amazing.” Connor leans his head against his boyfriend, his tail wagging.

Hank smiles as he rubs circles in the omegas back. “Well, I’m glad you’re satisfied with your first time.” He gets close to whisper. “I’ll make sure to satisfy every time in the future as well~”

The brunettes ear twitches at the closeness as a blush spreads across his face. “God I’m going to be that embarrassing every time aren't I?”

“Afraid so.” Hank chuckles. “And I’ll love it every time.”

Connor sets his mug down and closes his eyes, cuddling close to Hank. “You sure?”

“Definitely.” The alpha presses a loving kiss to the brunette's forehead. “Get some rest.”

“Mm.” Is all he gets in response and a smile spreads across his face. A cute omega in his arms, one that loves him to death. One that has brought more light into his life in the past week than anyone has in his whole life. He wouldn’t ask for anything more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggles eyebrows faster*

The first day of mating season starts out as normal as normal can be. The two wake up and share breakfast, Hank takes Sumo out for a walk while Connor cleans up a bit, preparing the house for the next few days based on what he’s heard about it. Apparently, it was sex and sleep. Essential things like eating and drinking are somehow lost when weighed with massive amounts of pleasure.

Connor leaves plenty of snacks next to the bed along with some energy drinks. It embarrassed him to think what he is preparing for but it’s better to be safe than sorry. He’d rather not deal with malnutrition once it was all done especially with the case on the line. He changes clothing, wearing nothing but an oversized sweater which was probably going to be thrown on the floor at some point or another but he would rather start with at least some clothes on. Well...With one piece at least.

The brunette is just lying on the bed, leaning against a stack of pillows while on top of a few layers of blankets. He takes a deep breath and laughs to himself when he thinks about how everything he’s currently on will probably be on the floor. Their first time wasn’t wild be he’s got a gut feeling he’s going to lose all self-control and his alpha will be no different. His mind wanders, wondering how he will know the heat has started when all of a sudden it goes blank.

Connor grabs at his sweatshirt, swallowing hard as he feels his skin heat up, a red flush covering his body. He was hot, but he didn’t want to take the sweatshirt off yet so he just pushed it up. He suddenly became very uncomfortable, he squirms as need flares through his body, he needs to be touched, it doesn’t matter how, it just needs to happen. Now.

“Hank….” He whines as he begins to touch himself sensually, it’s been a long time since he’s really done such a thing, he’s always drowned himself in work, and after last night this just felt wrong. He needed his alpha to touch him, his rough calloused hands holding his hips and his long hard cock pushing against his-

“Ah…” Just as a moan escapes his lips thinking about his alpha, he hears the jingle of Sumos collar outside.

As soon as Hank opens the door it hits him like a brick wall. The smell. The smell of his omega in heat, so sweet, so needy. He can feel his own heat begin as he runs off, the door slamming behind him as he’s at the bedroom door in seconds. His breath is already heavy as he stands in the doorway, his pants to tight and his eyes glued to the sight in front of him. There Connor was, eyes heavy, his ears laid back, his brows drawn together and his mouth wide open, pleading for him.

“Mine…” Is all that manages to come out of his mouth as his mind goes blank, his mind focused on the way Connors' legs opened wide for him, his hands tracing up and down those creamy white thighs inviting him.

It only takes a few seconds for Hank to tear his clothes off, as in actually rip the clothes from his body as he approaches his omega, a pleased smirk spreading across his face as Connor lifts his legs for him.

“Inside… InsideInsideInside…” The brunette would chant, grabbing at his alpha's cock as he shimmies himself closer.

Hank does not hesitate to press himself inside, reveling in the brunette's reaction as he does so in one quick hard thrust. It’s been years since he’s had a mate during heat and it felt so damn good. He starts at a fast pace, his hips swinging harder as the moans of his omega grow louder. This was his omega, his boyfriend, his.

“Hank! HankHankHankHankHank!” Connor pleads, tilting his head to reveal his neck, he had everything he needed except one. He had his alpha inside him but it’s wasn’t HIS alpha. They were not mated yet. Not much thought went into anything he was doing or saying right now but he needed this, he wanted this.

“Mm… Connor…” Hank kisses his omegas neck, knowing exactly what he wanted. In all honesty, it was what he wanted too, even before their heat started. It was so tempting at this time, they were connected and nothing but pleasure was on their minds despite how much they loved each other. They were making love but their heat turned them into pleasure-seeking monsters. Connecting through a bond would make this experience even better than it already was and many people would mate by accident while in heat and regret it later.

“Hank please…” Connor pants, his legs tightening their grip around Hank’s hips. “Hank I love you…”

There is a pause in Hanks movements, emotion flickering across his lust filled eyes for a moment before he bites down onto the omegas neck, his omega.

The bite is painful, but the pleasure drowns it out and he can only feel his alphas fangs in him, it felt so right, so perfect to be marked like this. He tilts his head as Hank laps up his blood, the wound already healing into a scar. Connor leans up, brushing strands of silver hair away from Hank’s neck to make his mark. He purrs proudly as he cleans up the mark, watching it heal into a scar.

The moment it’s fully healed he feels something, it’s a confusing feeling, like someone else was there in him, their emotions, what they felt right now. Tears prick his eyes as he feels an overwhelming feeling of love, but all sensible thought is soon lost as pleasure became dominant. All he could feel was Hank, his alpha, his mate.

The silver-haired male could no longer hold back, the power and strength behind his thrusts inhuman. Connor was his, finally, he had a mate, a mate that he loved and that loved him back unconditionally. Pride swelled in his chest when he brought his omega over the edge, rewarding him with his seed, his mate not letting him go until he was milked dry.

 

The next few days go by like this, they briefly hold onto their minds to do small everyday tasks before they get lost in pleasure. One of these brief moments last enough that they manage to eat breakfast in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want breakfast in bed?”

Connor nods as he carefully sits down at the table. “I’m fine, my ass hurts but I’m fine. I can sit as long as its kinda sideways.”

“I’m sorry.” Hank sits next to his mate, rubbing his back. “I would promise to go easy but I don’t think neither of us will actually make sure that happens.”

“Don’t apologize.” Connor giggles as he eats a spoonful of cookie crisp. “I’m enjoying my first heat, we make love, you pamper me, we sleep, repeat.”

Hank traces a finger over the brunettes mating mark, warmth surging in his heart as he feels his mates enjoyment. It was like having a sixth sense when mated, just to feel what the other is feeling. Not specifically, but vaguely. A sort of warmth and cold that intensifies with the type of feeling like worry being a cold breeze and fear being a snowstorm. Yet somehow as a sense, a feeling.

“You think you can hold up on the flight? We’re going on a private plane so you can lie down and stuff but still.” Hank kisses his mates cheek. “I want to make sure you’re okay first. You can’t blame me for being overprotective after we’ve just mated.”

Connor wags his tail happily. “I know, I won’t but we have a job to do. I can handle a plane ride.”

Conversation and eating doesn’t last too much longer as their heat flares up again, the two don’t even make it to the bedroom, they just find an empty place on the wall and decide it’s just as good as the bed.

 

When their heat finally subsides and the season is officially over, Connor spends most of his time on the couch in a pile of pillows and blankets as Hank cleans up the house. As much as the brunette wants to help, he knows it’s best to let his body relax. He feels sore, like he just ran a marathon but he feels more than content. All the bad things happening with the strays was still on my mind but any worries that used to come with it didn’t affect him as much. He had a mate and knowing that calmed him down greatly.

There’s a knock on the door and Hank answers as Connor looks on from his spot on the couch.

“Good morning.” Don stands in the doorway with a smile and a basket full of what looks like to be beauty products.

Hank grins and steps to the side for the pack leader to come in. “Morning, what brings you here?”

The man holds up the basket and Hank takes it. “Some of the omegas thought it would be nice to collect some things Connor might need after his first heat. I’m just the delivery man.”

The silver-haired male takes the basket over to Connor who digs through, smiling at the kindness of the pack. “Tell them I said thank you when you get the chance.” The basket was filled with things that would relieve his soreness and a few brands he didn’t recognize.

“I will, make sure you don’t go regifting because a few of those things are werewolf only.” Dons smile grows wider as he nods to the mark on Hanks' neck. “Also congratulations, I assume after this case is done we’ll be hearing about marriage plans?”

Hank puffs is chest out with pride. “Of course. Any updates on Europe?”

“It’s part of the reason why I came, we’re sending you to the United Kingdom, you will be arriving in London. It seems that is where the base of operations is for the strays. The pack you’ll be spending time with is based in Germany and goes into France. The pack borders are not affected by normal borders, that is why our borders include bits of other states despite being based in another.” He takes out a file from his jacket. “Some photos for reference and a few reports.”

Connor flips through the file and stops at the reports. “Dog attacks? I assume they're not.”

“Correct. They're werewolf attacks, being a large city there isn't much to hunt when it comes to pray. They wind up hunting humans and lately, some of the Sigewulf pack has been catching them so they wind up being attacks rather than disappearances. Normally there is no evidence left behind because they eat the whole corpse and have the mind to clean up afterward.”

Connors' nose scrunches up in disgust. “Then why base in London?”

“No other packs, they get to do what they want no matter how immoral it is as long as the humans don't find out.” Don pats Hank on the shoulder before turning to leave. “My private jet is ready for whenever you're ready to leave.”

“We'll go this afternoon.” Connor says without taking his eyes of the police reports.

“Are you sure?” Hanks' eyebrows draw together with worry.

“I'm a werewolf now, and your mate. Give me a few hours and I'll be back on my feet, especially with the help from the packs' omegas.” He nods to the gift basket.

Don chuckles. “You better listen, he's not your typical omega.”

“You got that right.” Hank smiles, showing Don out before continuing to pack.

As he promised, Connor was fine by the afternoon. He double checked all the luggage and made sure they had the equipment suitable for the job. He may have two many extra bullets or one two many bulletproof vests but he wanted to be plenty ready.

When it came time to leave, Collin and Gavin arrived to dogsit.

“Sumooooooo, I love youuuuuu.” Connor rubs his cheek against the dog's fur, hugging him tightly. Sumo whines in response, his tail wagging as he licks the brunettes face.

Hank pets the dogs head. “You be good now.”

Connor tears himself away from the dog, a pout on his face before his brother approaches him.

“It's your first time abroad, you better look out for yourself.” There is no particular emotion on the twins face but his eyes shimmer with worry.

“I will, you take good care of Sumo. That dog is my son.”

Collin snorts. “Well you're a werewolf now so-”The brunette's eyes widen and his hand immediately goes to Connors' neck, sliding down his collar. “Connor…. Why don't you tell me these things?!”

Collins tail lashes back and forth in both excitement and anger. “You didn't even tell me you mated!”

Connor laughs as his brother shakes him by his shoulders. “I was going to tell you in a minute, you always catch it before I tell you, it's like you read my mind.”

“You better tell me when you have your wedding at least.” Collin huffs.

“You have a mate and you're not married, you tell me when YOU are having a wedding.” Connor laughs, giving his brother a hug. “I’ll tell you as soon as I get back, okay?”

“Fine, don’t spend too much sightseeing once your done, we need you here. Both of you.”

Hank starts up the car and Connor gets in with a smile and a nod. “It’s a promise then.”

When the two set off its mostly small talk and worrying about Sumo. They didn’t know how long they would be gone and that itself was a worrying thought. Connor has estimated it will take a few weeks if everything went according to plan and they got full nights of sleep plus meals, but it will probably wind up being shorter because working all night long was his specialty and considering he’s found Hank running around late at night he assumes his mate is the same. His worry subsides as he felt a comforting warmth, a reassurance through their bond.

Any thoughts go out the window however when Hank pulls up to the private jet, it was big, well all planes were big, but this one just looks reeeeeal nice. It was sleek and had some designs on it such as the Wolfwood emblem, it looks like the plane version of a sports car. They haul their luggage in with the help of a flight attendant and Connor can’t stop himself from staring in awe. It may not have been as fancy as the mansion but every plane he’s been in has been rows and rows of blue seats. This one had four seats that swivel with tables at the entrance then a couch and a TV. There were pillows and blankets and a vase, with flowers?

Hank just hunkers down into one of the seats, getting comfortable as if by routine. Amusement fills his chest as he watches his mate look around with big, curious eyes. It was like a child in a candy shop but the child was handsome and not a child. “Sit down, we’re going to be on this thing for hours, you have plenty of time to look at everything.”

“Have you been on this before? You seem a lot less excited then a person should be while on a private jet.” Connor sits across from his mate, looking around. “No seatbelts?”

“In the seats over there, mostly for emergencies but that’s rare to happen.”

Connor points to the vase. “Is that thing glued down, because if it isn’t that's going to fall. And break, and that’s bad.” The brunette grips the handles of his seat anxiously. He was calm just a few minutes ago but everything is so expensive and sparkly new here he was worried about ruining any of it.

“Calm down.” Hank reaches across the table to hold his mates hand. “We’ll take off in a minute, once we’re in the air you’ll feel a bit better.”

The brunette can only nod and does his best to not worry about the price tag of everything. He holds onto his mates hand, Hank helping just by rubbing circles with his thumb, giving him something to focus on, to ground his mind to one place.

When they took off his eyes were frozen on that vase, he could have sworn it slid a bit, giving him half a heart attack but apparently it didn’t move. They were in the sky and level so it was smooth flying until they would have to land. After a solid ten minutes or so Connor calmed down and settled in, of course, he took out the file given to him earlier and reviewed the reports.

“Here look at this.” Connor would slide over a few pictures. “These are the victims of the attacks, they clearly have claw marks and bite marks that are not normal. It’s like they expect there to be a giant dog with five spread out claws, covering every corner of London without being caught.”

Hank looks over the photos and chuckles. “Well when you don’t know about our existence you have to guess certain extremes. Whatever testing is done turns out dog so that’s the best they can really work with.”

“But the locations are so different, there’s no pattern it’s just random. If there was a giant dog walking around in a populated city someone would have seen it by now.”

“Unless it’s really good at hiding.” Hank grins and Connor rolls his eyes.

“Well we don’t have permission from the police on this case yet, we’re working in London under the wolf pack only, our badges don’t do us much good here. I’m not familiar with the laws here.” The brunette takes out his phone and he puts a hand on his chest in relief. “There’s wifi on this thing, perfect.”

Hank raises a brow. “What are you going to do? Study up on the law over there and try and get London issued police badge?”

Connor looks up at Hank and the silver-haired male pauses for a second, worried that’s actually what he would try to do.

“Close.” Connor would look at his phone, typing things in already. “I want to study up on the law but it would take a long time for me to get a badge, it’s not necessary for our task at hand, or I at least hope it isn’t.”

Hank leans his arm on the table and rests his head in his hand. “Well the ones we’re working with from the Sigewulf pack are cops, or at least one of them is.” Hank leans back in his chair and runs his fingers through his hair. “I just remembered I have to call you Sherlock this whole time.”

Connor giggles. “And I’m calling you Watson.”

The silver-haired male grumbles, his ears twitching in irritation. “We’ll only do that when we’re in public okay? I’m not calling you by the name of a fake detective the whole time we’re there.”

Connor laughs and puts on his best British accent. “It's about time for some tea and briskets, wouldn't you agree dear Watson?”

Hank groans. “If you do that while we're there I'm not joining in. There's no way I could talk like that for more than five seconds.”

“You're no fun.” The brunette laughs before getting back to the case. If he could figure it out with the paperwork here alone maybe he could cut down their time and even capture the strays faster. The less time they spend on it the fewer people have to die.

He only stops his work when he is served fancy cheeses and wine. He is baffled that this was his before bed snack. When he lived on his own it was always granola bars and he upgraded to cookies and milk when he moved in with Hank. It was nice to experience these luxuries but he didn't want to take them for granted. All of this was earned after years of hard work from many people, he had to appreciate it and be thankful.

The two moved to the couch when it became night, their time zone will be different when they arrive but for now, they're sticking to their usual schedule. It was comfy, the pillows were soft and the blankets were warm. Cuddled together like this it was as if they were back at home, the only difference being the hum of the plane working.

In the morning they wake and relax before they are served a warm breakfast of various pastries along with the typical breakfast fruits and meats. Connor made sure to eat up, wanting to have full energy when they land. Hank enjoys this time to just be with his mate, glad that he'll have the marking to prove it so he doesn't have to worry as much about other alphas pouncing on what's rightfully his. Only alphas with a death wish will try and snatch another's mate.

They returned to their seats once they were ready to land, Connor cleaned up his mess of paperwork and soon enough they were on the ground again. As soon as the door opens, the staff attaches a stairway to the door, a pair of alphas waiting at the bottom along with three omegas.

Hank walks down first, shaking hands with the alpha he was familiar with, the second in command, Charlie. They’ve met a few times when the pack leaders get together to go over land matters peacefully, avoiding any feuds for land. “It’s been a while, good to see you again.”

The alpha smiles, his blond hair cropped just above his green eyes which sparkled with interest. “And you, Don didn’t tell me much about anything besides the case, you have a mate now?” He nods to the marking and Hank turns behind him, taking Connors hand to help him down the last few steps.

“Yes, he happens to be the man on this case. Connor this is Charlie, Charlie this is Connor, my mate.” Hank smiles and Charlie returns it but it turns into a frown.

“Well, it seems I have a bit of a problem.” He directs his attention to the three omegas standing a bit further away, all nervous and blushing. “Last time Don talked about you he was worried you’d never find another mate so I took it upon myself to find some omegas that were willing to have you if you would have them.”

Hank looks over at the woman with a slight frown. “That is a bit of a problem.”

They walk over, Charlie breaking the news to the omegas, from the smell of it they were still in heat. Connor knew heat lasted longer without someone to help out but he didn’t know for how long.

Even after hearing the news one of the omegas disregards it and approaches Hank anyways, her eyes filled with nothing but sheer lust as she reaches a hand towards him.

Not only does Hank lean away to avoid her but Connor stands in front of his mate, smacking her hand away as he snarls, bearing his teeth which have sharpened into long canines. The woman growls back for a moment in defense but Connor growls, a deep rumble from inside his chest, and she backs off, retreating to the other omegas.

“I’m so sorry about that, I’ll have them sent home right away.” Charlie apologizes before doing as promised.

Hank wraps an arm around the brunette's waist, rubbing circles in his hip as he kisses his mates cheek. “I got myself one protective omega.”

Connor calms down, his teeth returning to normal as he leans into his mate. “I’m not letting anyone touch you with that kind of look in their eyes. She was so lost in her heat that she couldn’t think straight.”

“Well, what you did was super hot.” Hank grins as Connor rubs his nose on him, scenting him.

“I’m only protecting what's mine.” The brunette stops his action when the second alpha approaches them.

“I’m Oliver, Charlie just got the omegas into a car so we can go now if you’d like.”

Connor smiles to the black haired male. “Lead the way.”

Maybe it was because he was proud of himself, or just glad to see the other omegas gone, but when he got in the car with Hank at his side, he felt like he was on top of the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally on the closing end of the story! Just a few more chapters to go!  
> Edit: Since it's been asked a few times, males cannot have children in this, it is not a mpreg fic.

The drive to their hotel in London is nothing close to quick, traffic is the worst thing and the streets were connected together like a spider web. There were some nice patches of green, but there were so many buildings attached to each other. It seems like a fire hazard but Connor decides to ignore it as Charlie starts a conversation.

“I apologize again for that happened earlier not the best first impression.” The blond gives a bit of a nervous smile. “I would like to thank you for finding this case. It connects multiple ones we’ve been working on, Oliver and I.”

Connor takes out the files he’s received from his bag. “I’ve seen a few of them, mostly listed as animal attacks.”

“There are a few murders that we can connect to this stray pack as well. We’ve found some strays that couldn’t turn and they were desperate to change again so they ate anything that moved in hopes it would bring the wolf inside them back.” The blond hands over a file. “We’ve been busy with this case so we didn’t notice the main reason the strays were acting up. Thanks to you we have all hands on this and we’ve found their base. They have too many people to infiltrate it and they have others scattered around so it’s hard to find a place where we won’t get surrounded. We’d like your help to take them down and hopefully, it will resolve your issues in the states.”

Connor skims through the file and takes out a few reports. “These two are in different areas but look.” He points to the pictures of the victims. “They have the same type of bruise here, the attacker probably wore a ring. It shows up in a few of the files I have but I disregarded it but I think most of these attacks are by the same person. They probably attack in different areas to throw you off but if we can find out what that ring is we might be able to find the assailant. It’s possible they have some sort of importance to the stray pack, maybe their best hunter. We know there is a lot of them but we don’t know how strong or how weak they are.”

Charlie nods along and the two continue to theorize as they drive to an apartment. The place they booked isn’t super fancy, it was in a place in the center of all the action for convenience. They had to be ready for whatever whenever so this place was perfect. Despite not being as high class as the private jet, it was still a comfy place to be. It had wooden floors in the halls and the room was carpeted and clean. Pictures of animals and mountains were spread on the walls and the lighting made the room feel warm compared to the chill of fall outside. Luckily he’s heard it’s rare to get snow and even if they did, it would be after Christmas. Hopefully, this case would not take that long.

Connor is making sure all of his weapons are ready, securing a bulletproof vest under his coat. Hank does the same, just a bit slow because he’s not used to it all yet but he prepares himself well nonetheless. Charlie and Oliver were next door and had just informed the couple that there is a stray that has been spotted nearby. There is someone tracking them at a safe distance and they are to intersect them and try to capture them.

“Ready?” Hank pats his mate on the back as Connor straightens his posture, he was in cop mode now.

“Just wish I was more familiar with the turf. I’ve memorized the map but I’m unfamiliar with the flow of people and at what time.” The brunette locks their hotel room, meeting the Sigewulf’s at the lobby.

“The last report said he’s a few streets down, heading north. We’ll cut him off and jump him. The area isn’t too populated but watch out for any people. It’s a male, about… Shit, I forgot you Americans have different measurements.” Charlie thinks for a moment. “Six foot two? Around there, and he’s wearing a leather jacket and torn jeans. Hair is red and blue, some sort of punk. Can’t miss him.”

Oliver begins to lead the way, leading them through small alleyways and even over a building. The raven-haired male knew this place like the back of his hand without a doubt. They stop and hide when the target is in sight, Connor takes out the werewolf durable cuffs he brought and looks at the small team they’ve assembled.

“So what’s the plan?” Charlie looks to Connor who looks at the target before looking back at everyone who looks back with expectant eyes.

“I don’t know your skill sets very well but by your build and what little I know so far, Oliver find a place on the rooftops to shoot if need be, Charlie you run with me, we’re going to cut him off. Hank you go behind them, if anyone can stop his kid on their own it’s you.” The group nods and gets into position. “Charlie, tackle him once you are in reach, I’ll do the same and try to cuff him, there doesn’t seem to be people around so shift quickly if you need to. Ready? Go!”

Oliver goes first, maneuvering his way up a fire escape to perch on top of someone's home. Connor breaks into a sprint, Charlie not too far behind as Hank quietly blocks the exit back. Black ears perk up from the target's hair and as soon as Connor skids in front of him, Charlie dives, trying to take them out by the torso.

With quick reflexes, the teen jumps in the air to avoid it but Connor shifts his legs, pouncing into the air to grab the boys arm, twisting it behind their back before pushing him to the concrete, shifting his arm to give himself extra strength, making the landing all the more powerful.

“Get the bloody hell away from me!” The teen begins to shift but as soon as Connor places one of the cuffs on, he stops and in another second, both of the strays hands are bound behind his back.

“Sorry kid but we need you to tell us where to find some of the other strays.” Connor hands the teen over to Charlie. “What do you want to do with him? I don’t think the local police can really hold him.”

“We’ve got places, don’t worry. Let’s question him here before we drag him through the public.”

The teen snorts. “Americans? The Sigewulf’s aren't big enough as is so they’re recruiting overseas?”

Hank walks over, his large build intimidating the young werewolf. “We’re from the Wolfwood pack, here to put an end to all of the killing and senseless chaos you strays are doing.”

“Senseless? Try not having fresh meat for a year! I worked at a pet store just so I could breed the rodents like crazy and eat their children! All I had to eat were tiny jelly bean sized babies! Give us some fucking land and we’ll stop!” They snarl, struggling to get out of Charlie's grip.

The blond tightens his grip. “If we lose even a bit of our land we’ll wind up overhunting what's left and the entire pack will suffer. Join a pack and follow the rules or get exiled for killing needlessly.”

The group flinches when there is a gunshot, breaking the teen's chains and letting them break free.

“Get back here!” Connor growls as he launches forward to try and catch them but he’s just a bit too late. The teen runs into a large crowd and after a few minutes of searching the group is left without a trace. There were too many smells to track him and they didn’t even catch a glimpse of what direction he ran in.

They return to their hotel rooms, discouraged and pissed off. They got nothing out of the damn brat except petty insults. They manage to identify the teen and get ready to infiltrate his home only to find that they have moved out. They visit the homes of all of the strays they were informed of for the next few days only to find that they have moved too. On the fifth house, they are all fed up with this as they go through yet another home, finding nothing that will give them any leads.

“Where the fuck are they all going?!” Hank kicks an empty box, growling as Connor goes through his growing file on this case.

“Maybe America? None of their names have shown up on any flight records though, no fake names either. We’ve got the FBI to help us on this one, they’re checking up on everyone coming from Europe. It’s still just people from the Wolfwood pack so it’s a secret investigation but they have a higher clearance than I do so they can search anybody and go to any location without question.”

Charlie is outside making phone calls as Oliver marks up the map, trying to find a connection to no avail. The blond, however, walks in with a grin on his face. “We’ve got a lead on the guy’s ring.”

The group drops what they’re doing to listen to their ray of hope. “Don’t keep it all to yourself, tell us already.”

“Well we had an autopsy done on all of the bodies to get every detail on this ring, it’s a one of a kind actually. The man's name is Gordon Oswald, it’s the ring from his graduating class but apparently he is the only one who ordered a ring of that shape. He’s a fisherman and he sells his fish to places all over the UK. London seems to be his favorite because he owns a little shop but it’s only open about once a month. He lives on the seas but according to his fishing pattern he should be docked tomorrow afternoon before eating at the local diner.”

“Perfect.” Connor grins, already coming up with a plan in his head. “We approach him after he’s had his meal, after a long time at sea he probably eats a big meal now that he has fresh food available to him. It might slow him down.”

Charlie nods. “After he leaves the diner he tends to disappear into the cities so this is our only chance. Considering how much he kills he will probably know a lot more about what the strays are doing than anyone we’ve been tracking down. We’ve got to get him at all costs.”

“Then let’s make sure we have a solid plan.” Connor closes his file and leads the way out. They were going to do this and do it right.

The group rests well, getting their energy up for the catch tonight. They had it all planned out and even had some other members of the Sigewulf family on board for emergency backup. While they were on the way to the docks, Hank takes Connors hand in his and squeezes it gently.

“You okay?” The silver-haired male smiles softly. “You’ve been in work mode this whole time, I’ve felt nothing but determination and focus through our bond. You can relax a bit in between can’t you?”

The brunette sighs and leans his head on his mate's shoulder. “I’m sorry, I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve.”

“It’s not that, just worries that you do this to hide your worries. I’m here to talk about it with you. I may not know everything as you do but I’ll help any way I can.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiles. “I just want to get this over with and I don’t want to make you worry. When we get back home I’ll be back to normal, I promise.”

“If you say so.” Hank can only believe in his mate, relief floods through him when he receives a soft kiss on the lips.

Soon, all of this tracking and hunting will be done. Soon the strays will be stopped and they would be able to relax. Soon they will go back home and act like a proper couple again. Soon… But even sooner they were going to capture a killer and make him pay for his crimes.

It was a long drive from the inner parts of London to the edges of the UK. The sky was starting to fill with orange hues and it would reflect off the sparkling ocean. If they were not here for a murder, the view might have seemed a bit nicer.

They identify the man easy, he was a largely built man, dirty blond with a thick beard. He wore fisherman's clothes, all baggy and dirty from his time at sea. Charlie makes the call to confirm everybody was in position before the man exited the diner.

As rehearsed, Connor goes up to the man wearing tourists clothes, a shirt that said “I <3 London” on it, and camera around his neck for good measure. “Hi, I asked around and they said that you sell the best fish around, do you think I could buy some?” The brunette wears a big smile, he was a helpless little omega all on his own, there's no way this alpha would see him as a threat. He had put makeup over his mating mark and wore a heavy cologne to hide his mates' scent. They needed his trust just for a little bit to make this work.

The man eyes Connor up and down before walking back towards his boat. “Sure, follow me.” His voice was gruff, worn down but still strong.

As they walk onto the docks, Connor avoids eye contact with everyone but the target. Hank was dressed up like a fisherman, cleaning the boat next to them, ready to jump. Charlie and Oliver were playing drunkards, laughing and swinging their bottles above their heads as they made the other nearby fisherman just as drunk as they looked.

“What’s an omega like you traveling over here for all on your own?” The man steps into his boat as Connor follows.

“Trying to explore the world and it’s food and culture before I find an alpha to tie me down. I just turned about a month ago, some guy drugged me and poured blood down my throat, next thing I knew I didn’t have control of my limbs. Some other stray told me what I was, how it works, but I haven't decided if I want to join a pack or not. Seems like a bigger commitment than marriage so I ran. Didn’t know I would find werewolves over here too.”

“Our kind are all over kid.” The man hauls a crate of fish in front of the brunette. “You best be watching out for yourself around alphas. Even I could snatch you up and nobody would notice.”

Connor takes a fish and pretends to study it. “You wouldn’t do that to a customer would you?”

The man's mouth stretches across his face in a grin. “In a heartbeat.” The man lunges for him and Connor drops the fish, shifting to dodge the man as Hank leaps overboard, tackling the man to the ground. It’s a fight of strength as Connor struggles to cuff him, once Charlie and Oliver have run over, both guns pointing at the man, he stops and the brunette puts the cuffs on his wrists with a scowl.

Charlie digs the barrel of his gun into the man's skull. “So Gordon… Tell us what we need to know and we’ll end it quickly.”

The man laughs, a booming yet true laugh. “Getting help from overseas? Not going to lie it sounded a bit too perfect, a helpless omega not knowing what he’s doing let alone where he really is? Perfect. And you know what? I’ll tell you exactly what you need to know.”

Hank digs his knee into the man's back from his perch on top of him. “Then fucking do it already.”

“Denmark.” Gordon grins and marvels in everybody's confusion. “The strays have been stationed in Denmark and all of them have been moving there for the past few months for battle. They’re planning to take over the Sigewulfs land the morning after tomorrow.”

Charlie grinds the gun into the alphas head harder. “Yeah right, there’s no way the strays have the manpower to do that.”

Gordon grins. “Oh, but they do. Selling fish brings you places, everybody loves some fresh fish. Guards, scientists, you name it. I learn their secrets and guess what us strays get? Weapons. Weapons that can be shot from a distance and release silver into the air. Silver that kills and makes breathing painful as all hell before you die. Even if you go now you’ll never make it in time to stop it.”

“Says you.” Charlie growls before pulling the trigger. Connor and Hank flinch back, had not expected the cop to go through with it.

“Come on, we have no time to waste.” Charlie is back on the phone again as Oliver drives to the nearest airport like a madman. By the time they get there, all of the luggage is ready and it’s only minutes before the private jet takes off.

Connor doesn’t have the time to marvel at the fancy interior as he studies the land, looking for every vantage point they could possibly have and what they could use to protect themselves if this war was to break out.

“We got people covering what they can in Denmark, the whole pack is in red alert, getting ready for a war if it comes to that. We will be landing in Germany, we’ll meet with the rest of the pack and try to-”

“No.” Connor interjects. “Get us to Denmark, we’re going to try and stop this directly.”

Hank raises a brow. “And how the hell are we going to do that?”

The brunette pauses and takes a deep breath. “If we can kill the leader we can make the strays scatter or at least be disoriented when they go into battle. They’ll be working without someone to connect them all together.” He taps his fingers on the table. “Get the people in Denmark to ready some stuff for us, we’ll sneak in so we’ll need silencers for our guns and the proper apparel. Bulletproof vests, smoke grenade maybe to escape, tools to get us past any door.”

Charlie makes the calls and the plane takes a turn to change course. By the time they land everything is ready, and it’s a rush of planning the attack. After everything is set up everybody stays at a hotel, taking the morning to rest so they will be fresh for the night mission.

Hank lies in bed, sighing as Connor paces back and forth. “Connor please just relax, your plan is perfect, we need to rest so it will go well.”

The brunette flattens his ears and gives in, curling up against his mate. “It is perfect, right? Nobody's going to get hurt? You’ll be fine?”

Hank can feel his mates growing worry through their bond and places a kiss on Connors' head, running a hand along his side soothingly. “I’ll be fine and so will you and everybody else. As dangerous as it is we know the plan inside and out as well as all of the backups. Sleep, this will be over and the next time we’ll be in bed together is at home.”

“Yeah?” Connor looks up with hopeful eyes. The past week and a half of planning and chasing has taken a lot out of him and he didn’t want himself to panic. He does relax under the gaze of loving silver eyes, drifting off to sleep for a morning of peaceful slumber before the big night.

They wake up just before the sun sets as planned, equipping everything they needed and reviewing the plan as they did so. It was almost a chant at this point, memorized faster than the latest pop song on the radio.

The group drives up to the base, a series of log cabins in the mountains not too far from the border of the Sigewulfs land. They park a distance from the cabins so they wouldn’t alert anyone patrolling, going the rest of the way on foot. They all shift, luckily they were downwind so whenever they did come across someone they could avoid or immobilize them before continuing.

By the time they get to the cabins, their group split up, setting up traps so they can make an easy escape when need be. Connor looks in to find the leader, they only knew that he was a gray-haired man with a scar over his left eye. Luckily there was a small cabin with only one man in it to fit the description. Of course, the leader would have his own cabin, as ridiculous as it was, it made this assassin job easier.

The brunette takes a deep breath, holding his gun steady between his hands, Hank right behind in for support. This was it, sneak in, shoot, run. Sneak in, shoot, run. Sneak in, shoot, ru-

“I know you’re there.” The man sits up from his bed, catching Connor's eye through the window in the door. “Come in for a talk.”

This was something he hadn’t planned for if the man did wake up, he expected to be attacked, but to talk?

The brunette runs the numbers through his head on what to do and after a deep breath he opens the door and walks in, gun pointing.

“I don’t know who you are, the strays said your names, Sherlock.” The man doesn’t move from his position on the bed. “I assume it’s because of my own pen name and you decided to play along. Or maybe it was your pack leader?”

“Are you trying to waste time?” Connor holds a steady aim, not wanting to mess this up.

The man shakes his head. “Merely wanted to see what type of people my brother has been recruiting these days.”

Connor raises a brow. “Brother?”

A familiar smile spreads across the man's face. “Yes, my brother. Don Wolfwood.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter might be the last actually, I hope you all look forward to it!

“Then what’s your name?” Connor steps closer to the strays leader, cautiously. “Why not be in the same pack as your own flesh and blood? Why go through all of this? Why kill so many innocents?”

The man chuckles. “Slow down kid, the names Steve Wolfwood, never used it since I left the pack. Never liked the pack life, I hungered for more. They would always scold me for overhunting but the meats just so damn good so I left and hunted on my own. I grew for a taste of more and eventually strays started to follow me. Now if we take over the biggest packs out there we can hunt all we want, we’re playing dirty but who cares? It’s kill or be killed.”

“It doesn’t have to be!” Connor growls.

“Oh, but it does.” Steve grins. “Kill me and my pack will attack without a pattern, don’t and they will attack in an organized manner. Either way, they will attack. What will you do?”

The brunette points the gun so it’s in the center of the man's head. “I could spare you… I could exchange your life for an end to this.”

Steve laughs. “Not a chance. The second I’m gone they’ll eat me up. They’re starving for flesh no matter where it’s from. I can’t stop them, nothing can.”

The brunettes lip curls up with disgust and before he can ask anything else a gunshot goes off and his finger slips, pulling the trigger. The man doesn’t make any effort to avoid it and when he’s dead, he looks oddly at peace.

Hank bursts in and checks Connor first. “You alright?”

The brunette nods. “Yeah just… Shot sooner than I wanted to.”

Hank does a search on the man’s body, finding him to be legless once he removes the sheets. This man didn’t do so much as lead as he talked their weary minds into fighting for a dangerous type of freedom. The didn’t find many files of the strays, they were not in any order and some of them had stains on them. Steve didn’t care about the people he was leading and by the way he spoke it seemed like they didn’t care about him either, just that he had the resources and skill to get them to where they wanted to be.

“This guy was barely even a leader.” Hank growls as he looks through the files.

Connor runs over to Hank and pushes him down. “Someone's coming, duck!” They planned to leave immediately but if they could get information before the cabins became chaos then they may have an advantage for tomorrow. Or rather today because it was four in the morning.

A werewolf comes in, attracted the smell of blood. Connor expected them to go out and warn the pack but instead, they jump up onto the bed and dig in. A whimper of horror escapes his lips before Hank shoots them down, taking his mates hand and leading him out of the room.

“We’re leaving.” As soon as they get out they round up the rest of the group in between the werewolves slowly waking up. Realizing they no longer have a leader some fight and the worst of them are fighting for the right to take a bite out of the dead.

They manage to drive back down the mountain without trouble, crossing the borderline safely where a line of werewolves stood, ready to attack. For the first time, Connor meets the leader of the biggest pack in the world, Devon Sigewulf, and it is to bring the news of the death of what could have been a great enemy.

It all goes by in a bit of a blur for Connor, he was preparing for what seemed like the biggest battle since the last war but it never was as big as they thought it was. It was unorganized and on a whim of one man why wasn’t right in the head. There were only a few that knew what they were doing and would contribute to this man but in the end, it resulted in nothing more than chaos.

After another hour or so the strays do manage to come down the mountain for their attack, Connors panic rises again due to the weapons Gordon mentioned yesterday but the only werewolves left seemed to have injuries indicating they used these weapons on themselves before battle. A few of them dropped before making it and the ones that fought were worn down and covered in blood from feasting on their own. In the end, it was a pointless battle.

The Sigewulfs slaughtered the enemy and just as the sun began to rise, the last of them fell. What was a mess of growling and snarling moments ago was silent and calm. The field was covered in the dead and injured and Connor was standing behind it all with the little group that he took up the mountains. There was still a few lines of soldiers in front of them who didn’t even get to fight. They overestimated the enemy, which is better than underestimating them but this was just….sad.

Suddenly Connor is surrounded in people, food going around in celebration, Hank is by his side, leading him through with clear worry on his face. The brunette finally manages to speak once they are sitting together on a bench outside as a feast is set up.

“Sorry I… I just feel like I’ve failed somehow.” Connor speaks up and Hank hugs the brunette tightly.

“Don’t scare me like that, Connor you didn’t fail. Is that why you went silent? You think you’ve let everybody down somehow?” The silver-haired male holds his mate, not wanting to let him go until he felt better.

“I don’t know, I thought this was a bigger thing but it winds up the leader is handicapped and starving werewolves are just crazy. We spent the last two months of our lives on this and every bit of it seemed like a bigger plan, and it just… was barely a plan at all. I don’t feel like I’ve solved anything, I feel like I just finished a puzzle that consists of only two puzzle pieces.”

Hank sighs. “Connor, give yourself some credit. As random and unorganized as it was YOU tracked it down. You found a pattern in something that didn’t have one, you discovered things that they didn’t even know. Gordon was more of a mastermind then Steve and you caught him, you got information out of him, and now there is one less murderer walking this planet. We have gotten rid of some strays that were murderers themselves and we have the others captured and they have to pay for what they’ve done.”

Connor shrugs and the alpha nuzzles against the brunettes mating mark. “Connor… The world's a better place now, a much better place. You found them when nobody else could and thanks to that more innocent people get to enjoy their lives to the fullest. Nobody will have to fear the giant dog in London anymore.”

The brunette smiles at the comforting feeling of his mate, sighing as he accepts it, not fully but at least a bit for now. He sits for a bit longer before going back to apologize for his earlier behavior. He’s forgiven and his confidence is boosted by all of the compliments he receives. He finally sees, really sees Devon Sigewulf, he’s a large man, old but his strength makes him looks youthful. He has golden hair, fluffed up and long like a lion's mane. This man was the most impressive person he’s ever seen. (Impressive, not the best. Hank was the best by a million miles.)

“It’s an honor, sir.” Connor bows his head. “I apologize for being unresponsive earlier I-”

Devon opens his mouth to let out a hearty laugh, patting Connor on the back so hard the omegas body shakes. “No worries! Not everybody can handle battle, you’re a cop, a one on one guy, massive numbers are for soldiers!”

He turns to Hank with a big grin. “I told you he’d snap out of it.” His focus goes back to Connor, somehow looking like he has his chin up even when he’s looking down. “Hank here was so worried about you I was sure he was going to burst into tears!”

The man laughs again and Connor looks over to his mate who wears a slight blush, confirming what Devon said was true. “I’m sorry!” The brunette hugs his mate, his tail wagging so hard it thumps against his sides. “I made you worry so much…”

Hank hugs his mate back, kissing his forehead lovingly. “It’s okay, I don’t think we’ll be going through that kind of thing again.”

“I’m happy for you Hank, you found a fine mate!” Devon picks both of them up in a bear hug before setting them down carefully. "That reminds me, I have a gift for you two as thanks.” The blond reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold pin with the Sigewulf emblem on it. “Wear this in any Sigewulf establishment and you will receive the treatment of a king! Many other European packs will treat you right knowing that you are in my good graces! It’s like being part of the pack!”

Connor takes the pin and puts the needle through his collar, wearing it proudly. “Thank you, I’m more than happy to receive such an honor.”

“It is my honor to gift it to you. Now go on! We have a feast later, you’ve been up for who knows how long!” Devon pushes the two off. “Rest! Oliver is waiting to show you to your room, I will see you soon!”

The couple says their goodbyes before following Oliver to a luxurious room fit for a king. Connor lies on the bed and Hank flops down next to him with a tired sigh.

“Devons a piece of work.” Connor giggles to himself. “He’s like a charismatic dad but for an entire pack consisting of thousands. He’s also built like a lion, his hairs crazy!”

Hank pulls his mate close with a pout. “I don’t like you talking about another man when you have me right here.”

The brunette laughs and kisses Hank on the cheek. “I’m sorry but I think the human version of a lion mixed with ultimate dad is funny. He seems like a fun and caring leader, I can see why it’s the biggest pack.”

“Yeah, I was surprised the first time I saw him. Dons so refined but Devon is… Devon.” The alpha closes his eyes with a yawn. “Let’s just sleep, alright? We’ll ride back tonight and tomorrow we’ll be back at home. Sound good?”

Connor cuddles closer to his mate, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Sounds perfect...”

Neither of them knows how long they were asleep but one minute they were out cold and one minute they here the loud bang of the door slamming open.

“Top of the morning!” Oliver yells in a slurred manner, causing Connor to scramble for a makeshift weapon, the lamp, in defense. Hank just falls off the bed, groaning as he stands up from the floor.

Connor relaxes, his fluffed up fur flattening as he sets the lamp down. “Don’t scare us like that!” His tail lashes annoyed as he fixes his clothes, walking over to his mate to make sure he’s okay.

“Well party is s’a happenin’ and you missin’ it!” Oliver holds up his drink proudly and Charlie appears in the doorway.

“That’s where you went!” Charlie pushes Oliver back into the hallway before smiling apologetically. “We wanted you to rest as much as you needed but it is getting dark now. You’ve both been asleep for most of the day and there's a group from the pack that’s about to go on a hunt if you would like to join.”

“I’ve never actually gone hunting before.” Connor realizes, rubbing his chin in confusion. “I’ve been a werewolf for over a month, I should be starving by now.”

Hank pats the brunettes back. “Mating tides it off a bit, but we might as go while we’re invited.”

Charlie grins. “Great! I will go to tell Devon and as soon as you’re ready go see him and he’ll lead the way.”

The couple nods in unison before getting properly dressed. Not only were they going hunting but they would be attending a party held in their honor.

“Connor you look fine, you’ve done your tie seven times over.” The alpha wraps his arms around his mate, kissing his mating mark lovingly.

The brunette sighs. “I know, just wound up still. Also nervous to hunt. I’ve never killed an animal before and I’m afraid I won’t be able to do it.”

“That’s what I was worried about the first time that I went hunting but once you’re out there in wolf form, there’s nothing further from your mind. It’s like the wolf inside you comes out of its shell to direct you to the meat in order to survive. There’s nothing to feel bad about, we don’t kill willy-nilly and we need it, it fills our stomachs. It’s just like eating a burger but you do the whole process yourself rather than letting a company kill and make your food.” Hank rubs circles in the middle of Connors' shoulders.

“Alright, let’s go then.” The brunette kisses his mate softly before walking outside and into the party zone. There were a lot more people than this morning and all of them were having the time of their lives. Music was blaring, people were singing, food was set up on tables everywhere and lights were set up as the sun started going down.

“There they are!” Devon waves the two over and hands them drinks. “Drink up! It’s some of our finest wine! Perfect to take the edge off before a hunt!”

Connor takes the drink graciously and takes a sip, his eyes going wide as Hank chugs it down. After he finishes, the hunting group looks at him expectantly and he realizes they want him to do the same. “Wait am I-”

“Yup! Down the hatch boy!” Devon grins and Connor starts swallowing the drink in big gulps, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the group cheers him on as the liquid burns down his throat.

Devon does not hesitate as soon as every last drop is gone from the glass. “Perfect! Let’s move out!” He shifts into his wolf form, the others following suit before running off into the nearby forest.

Connor barely has time to set the glass back down onto the table as he follows, enjoying the run alongside the Sigewulf pack. Sure it was not his own but it still left him with a heartwarming feeling to work as a team like this.

“Deer at two o’clock.” The group stops as one and as if on instinct, they split into two groups, one to hunt the deer and another to steer them. It’s not long before the horned animals realize they’re there and soon enough they are on the chase.

The chase just felt so good, the wind in his fur, the energy pumping through him, the sound his paws thumping against the ground as they sprint. God, he missed running like this. Running after something, running for his own purpose and not for the reason of a criminal organization. He was sick of running after and away from them, this was what he wanted to run for. Alongside his mate without worrying about if they’re lives were in danger or not.

As they get close, they are practically on the deers heels. Devon takes this chance to leap, taking a deer down with him.

“Connor, that one!” Hank lets out a harsh bark, scaring the deer to turn towards Connor who leaps on instinct, his jaw locking around the animal's neck as he kills it swiftly, painlessly.

Another wolf catches a third and the group stands over their meal, proud of their catch.

“Wonderful sizes, good job Connor.” Devon looks at the chocolate colored wolf and nods to the deer. “Take your pick.”

Hank sits beside his mate. “You did more than well for your first time, you deserve first pick.”

“It was his first time?” Devon tilts his head. “That is impressive.”

Connor wags his tail. “Thank you, but I’ll just eat from the one I caught.” He steps up to the deer carcass and he feels like he should be hesitating but he doesn’t. He sinks his teeth in and something inside him feels relieved and satisfied as he eats.

The group joins in and they take their time eating, cleaning up every last bit before they make their way back out of the forest and into the clearing where the party was. They all shift back, Devon giving him a big hug as a goodbye because after enjoying the party for a bit they were back on the plane home.

People stop them to thank them now and then but in the end, they’re at a table with Charlie and a passed out Oliver. “It’s been nice to work with you, I’m glad out packs are on good terms.” Charlie smiles, holding out his hand. “I hope to see you two again.”

Connor shakes it. “Thank you for helping us with this case. It was larger than I anticipated but I’m glad we were able to resolve it.”

Hank shakes next. “Connor has become an important member of our pack very quickly, I will assure you that you will be seeing him again when the packs' leaders get together.”

Charlie nods. “Glad to hear it. I apologize again for Oliver, he was supposed to drive you back to the private jet but it looks like that’s my job now. You two ready to leave?”

Connor straightens his shirt collar and nods. “Our stuff is all packed and ready to go I assume?”

“Of course.”

Hank takes his mates hand, enjoying the calm feeling that he hasn’t felt in their bond since before the trip. “Then let’s go.”


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the plane landed, the couple was greeted by Collin and Gavin. Connor wore a nervous smile, had not called Collin as much as he promised and he knew there would be consequences for his actions.

“Hey, brother!” Connor grins only to get a slap to the face.

Hank snarls, his fur bristling as his mate was harmed but just as he steps forward, Gavin stops him, growling at the threat to his mate.

Collin brings his brother in for a hug before Connor can even react to the slap. “You made me fucking worry, you text me you’re about to try and catch some dangerous guy and don't contact me again for days.”

Connor laughs awkwardly. “Yeah sorry….” He hugs his brother tightly, reassuring him that he is alright. “I got caught up and then I just wanted to try and relax.”

“I know, you always do this when you’re on a case.” Collin pulls back and puts his hands on his hips. “Doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

Connor smiles, glad to know his brother will always be there to look out for him. “Well, I have some stories to tell. Want to hear them while we go to Dons?”

“I would love to.” Collin finally breaks into a grin, ruffling his twin's hair before pulling Gavin away from Hank, the two had been locking hands as they pushed each other. “Come on Gavvy, I’m fine.”

Hank snorts as he returns to Connors side. “Gavvy?”

Gavin blushes at the pet name, not saying a word as they all got in the car.

Storytime was fun, Hank joined in and the two exaggerated here and there to make the reality of it seem a bit more adventurous. They didn't get into detail with the gruesome parts of it but knew they still had to mention it. When the story was done, the other two had big news to tell.

“We’re getting married.”

It was all Collin needed to say for Connor to start squealing in excitement as Gavin shrunk into his seat, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“We’ll be visiting mom later to tell her. Want to come with and tell her about your boyfriend?”

Hank runs a hand through his hair. “Oh geez, I’ve never done the whole meeting the parents thing before.”

“You’ll do fine!” Connor beams. “She’ll love you! Not sure about Gavin.”

“I can act like a fucking gentleman when I fucking want to!” Gavin growls and when Hank gives him a look he sticks his tongue out like a child.

Collin laughs. “He can, I promise. He’s done undercover before, he can handle it.”

With the good news of his brother getting married, Connor walks through the Wolves Casanova with a happy glow. As soon as he gets to Don he is greeted with a warm smile, improving his mood even more.

“Devon has told me the news, congratulations on closing this case.” The old man gestures for them to sit down. “However, I would like to hear about it as much as possible from you two directly.”

The two tell their story once more, getting the feeling it was something they would tell a lot in the future. It was satisfying to see the pack leader pleased with what they’ve done.

“So you’re an honorary member of the Sigewulf pack now. That’s rare. I think there are only three including you.” Don sits back in his chair. “Well, now that all of this is over and behind us, I hope you two get some rest. Go out for dinner without worry. Your whole relationship has been between terrible incidents, make up for some of that lost time.”

Hank wags his tail as he wears a big smile, it was nice to hear an old friend encourage his relationship. “Thank you, we will.”

And that was what they were planning to do, so they did. The brunette curled close to his alpha on the couch, Sumo lying next to them, just happy to be close to them again. They both realize at the same time that they couldn’t quite relax, not yet.

“My mom!” Connor springs up, scrambling to get into some semi-formal clothes.

“Your mom!” Hank panics, running from room to room to find proper clothes and a hairbrush.

Sumo enjoys the whole fiasco, chasing after them as they hurried from one place to the next until the doorbell rings. Connor and Hank are both too busy fumbling with their shirt buttons so Collin just opens the door to be greeted by Sumo.

“You’re the only one not invited.” The brunette chuckles and pets the dog before calling into the house. “Hey, you two better not be up to anything naughty! We’re leaving in a minute!”

Connor stumbles out of the room, tightening his belt. “Naughty?! We just forgot, that’s all!”

“Yeah!” Hank follows, brushing his hands through his hair one last time.

The twin eyes them, the rush and last minute fixes of their clothing tell otherwise. “M-hm. Alright, well there are no visible hickeys so I guess we’re good to go.”

“Collin!” Connor flushes, shoving his brother out of the doorway as they head to the car for one last mission before they can rest: Winning over mom.

The car ride over was mostly small chat about wedding plans. Connor tears up when his brother asks him to be his best man and laughs when he asks Hank if Sumo can bring the rings down the aisle. A few minutes before arriving Gavin straightened his clothes and put on a calm face, smiling a few times as if testing if he still knew how. This alone caused Hank and Connor to laugh, Gavin managed to stay level-headed with their laughter, kindly asking them to stop which made them laugh louder since they were so unused to it. It was good to get this out now or else the mother would be suspicious why they were laughing so hard during dinner.

When they arrived, Collin knocked on the door, an arm around Gavin as Connor held Hanks' hand. The silver-haired male swallowed nervously, his stomach full of butterflies as he prayed to anyone listening that he would make a good first impression.

“Collin! Come right in.” A short woman answers the door, wearing a dress with many folds as her dreaded hair is done up. “Nice to finally meet you, Gavin.” She shakes hands with the brunette who smiles politely. “And you Amanda.”

Her eyes are drawn to the one man who wasn’t a brunette, eyeing him up and down. “And I’m afraid I was only informed of you a few hours ago. Hank was it?”

“Yes. Hank Anderson. It’s a pleasure.” Hank holds out his hand and she shakes it firmly, turning to Connor with a satisfied look. “It’s been so long since I’ve talked with you Connor, why don’t you help me serve dinner?”

“Alright.” Connor smiles, patting his mates back comfortingly before leaving to the kitchen as the rest gathered at the dining table.

Hank sits down across from the alpha couple, making sure to sit straight as he smoothes out the wrinkles in his clothes. Last time he was in a relationship is was the father that told him about the daughter so he never had to go through this. If Amanda didn’t like him he doesn’t know what he would do. Maybe he should have asked about her so he can talk about topics she likes. Maybe he should have tired his hair up. Maybe he should have-

As his mate worried over trivial things, Connor is brought into a conversation with his mother. “Anything you would like to know first?”

Amanda sets down a plate and sighs, turning to him. “Connor this is your first relationship and I don’t want you falling too hard to fast. How long have you been dating?”

The brunette smiles nervously. “A few months.”

“Collin said that you wanted to marry him after their marriage. At least they’ve been together for years! I’m sure Hank is a nice man but Connor he’s twice your age.” Her eyebrows draw together in worry. “He’ll die bef-”

“What does it matter?” Connor frowns, not wanting to argue about this. “I work in the force, I could have died yesterday, last month, or the first week I met him but I didn’t. You know why? Because he saved my life over and over, risking his own.”

Amanda's eyes widen at her son's outburst. “Alright. I can see why you care about him so much already. I’ll support you, either way, I’m just… Worried that you’re going to get hurt. When I first took you two in, it took you much longer to adapt than Collin. When you’re in pain it lasts, I don’t want your last years of life to be mourning.”

Connor wraps his arms around her and smiles when he pulls back. “Thank you… It’s going to be okay though. I love him a lot… And he loves me just as much if not more.” He totally loved Hank more because he was his sun and stars but it wasn’t like it was a contest. This was no time to be competitive, he had to make sure his mom liked Hank.

“I’m glad. Let’s get this food out then. We have grown men to feed!” Amanda smiles and brings out the main dish, Connor following with some sides.

The dinner is calm and relaxing, Hanks' nerves settle down when he converses about jazz with Amanda. It was nice to feel accepted into the family, especially when Connor looked so happy. The brunette was relieved to see his mother enjoy his mate's company. He knew they would get along even if she had her initial worries.

By the end of the night, Amanda gave him her thumbs up of approval and as soon as they all got back into the car Gavin let out a big sigh before swearing to himself on any imperfections with his acting. It wasn’t good to lie about who he is to Amanda but he was good to Collin so Connor didn’t mind. Gavins helped him out at work before so behind his scary face and harsh words he did care.

As their last day with anything planned, Connor decided the first thing to do with their vacation is to sleep, Hank had no objections because he got to sleep next to his omega without worry for the first time ever.

 

The morning was bright and the blankets were warm. The winds of winter knocked on the door but Connor did not want to leave his cocoon of warmth. The brunette snuggled closer to Hank who was still fast asleep, his ears laid back, making the alpha adorable as he had his arms wrapped around his mate. The omega can’t help but wag his tail as those arms tighten, bringing him closer and making him want to get up even less.

It wasn’t like he had to get up, for the first time he didn’t have anything important in months. Even before he was with Hank he was on a few hard cases, he’s needed this rest so badly. Sharing it with someone else made it so much better. Goodbye days of lying on the couch eating protein bars.

Connor pokes his head out from under the sheets when he feels Sumo on the bed. He laughs as he sees the dog shimmy his way up, his tail wagging as he whines, greeting them good morning.

“Sumo hush… Hanks still sleep-”

“Gah!” The alpha curls up defensively as Sumo jumps on top of him, licking his face. “I thought today was going to be relaxing! I’ve been attacked! Connor help!”

Connor laughs and picks up the dog, shifting his arms a bit for some extra strength as he places the dog back on the floor. “Well good morning to you too.”

Hank stretches with a yawn before pulling his mate close, giving him a kiss. “We’ve got nothing to do today, is there anything you want to do?”

“Well…” Connor blushes as he snuggles up against the other. “I know it’s cheesy but I want to make breakfast together, then we could go out and watch a movie, get some lunch.” A warm smile spreads on his face as he continues. “Then I was thinking we could take a walk in the park and when the sun sets we can come back home and eat dinner outside and look at the stars.”

Hank peppers kisses all over the brunette's face, getting giggles in return. “You’re the cutest thing. Yes, we’ll do all of that. Might as well start off our vacation strong.”

The two cuddle for a bit longer, even with plans they weren't in a rush. Just as Hank is sure their kisses are about to turn into a make-out session Connor rolls off on him and onto the floor, throwing on a sweatshirt with a grin as his tail pokes out the end. “Time to cook!”

The brunette takes off, his tail wagging in excitement as he hears his mate follow. “We’ll continue that later.”

Making breakfast is normal at first, the two enjoying the fact that they can take their time to make something delicious. After one accident of splattering batter, it turns into a fight, the couple chasing each other around the dining table until Hank catches Connor in his arms, kissing his cheek before letting him go to actually cook breakfast.

The rest of the day goes by like this, they take their time and enjoy themselves. The movie they go to see is supposed to be a science fiction thriller but it winds up being a romantic comedy and it is a wonderful surprise. Just as planned, they went out to a burger joint close by, Hank ordered what was probably the most unhealthy thing possible and despite Connors concerns, he ate it all, enjoying every last greasy bite. He did regret it once they walked around for a bit in the park, but they sat in the sun to rest, talking about the autumn leaves and the upcoming wedding.

As nice as the day out was, it felt good to be home. They changed into comfier clothes and brought blankets and pillows outside. Connor curled up next to Hank as they looked through the telescope, eating a warm dinner with some chilled wine as they admired the sparkling sky. Plans for their own wedding naturally came up, a lot of it was small things like the colors of napkins but it brought smiles to their faces and warmed their hearts on a cold night.

A few more days go by like this, going out to every romantic spot possible and doing housework together. It didn’t matter if it was the dishes or laundry, it was fun when they did it together. The rest turns to panic when Gavin and Collin decide to get married in a week, so their rest time turns into work on getting everything set up.

The day of the wedding, Connor spends the morning making sure everything perfect as Hank grooms Sumo, giving him a tie.

“Connor it’s perfect, you can relax now.” Collin laughs as his brother straightens his tie for the tenth time.

“I know but… You’re getting married! I need to make sure there’s no possibility of anything going wrong.” Connor takes his twin's hands and squeezes them. “I want you to remember this day as a good memory for the rest of your life.”

“And I will.” Collin lets go of this brothers hands to pick up his flower bouquet. “Go on out, I’ll be coming down the aisle with mom in a minute.”

Connor hugs his brother before going to his place. He smiles at Hank nervously but when he sees his brother come down the aisle, Gavin isn’t the only one with his mouth hanging open in amazement.

The vows are done without a problem, Sumo brings the rings like the good boy he is, the two kiss and everybody cheers. Connor tears up and Hank holds his mate close, kissing his cheek softly. “Our wedding will be even better, just you wait.”

When Collin throws his bouquet, Connor is determined to catch it but just as he’s sure he can catch the flowers, it bounces off the tips of his fingers. When he turns to see who got it instead, there is Hank, standing on his toes with a grin on his face, bouquet in hand.

“Here, you almost had it.” Hank hands it to his mate, making a silent promise that they will have their own day soon.

The brunette takes the flowers only to wrap his arms around his alpha, kissing him passionately in front of everybody. He was going to marry this man, and he wanted everybody to know it.

 

“Makeup looks good, outfit is sexy, and you have plenty of perfume on. Hurry up and get his number before he picks another Casanova.”

Connor straightens his knee-high socks and pouts. “I hate doing undercover like this, I have to cover our mating mark and I reek of chemicals. I’m supposed to smell like you.”

Hank smiles and kisses the brunette quickly. “I know, but we have a criminal to catch, you’re his type. Get his number and I’ll mark you up so no amount of makeup can hide your mine.”

“It’s a promise.” Connor smiles before he walks out of the breakroom, picking up a glass of wine before going up to the target.

“Well helloooo there. Is that glass for me baby?” The man smirks, letting his hands wander to Connors hips and legs, pulling the omega into his lap. “Looks like you need a real alpha to take care of you tonight.”

Connor purrs, taking a seductive sip of the wine before pouring the rest into the alpha's mouth. “I’m afraid I could lose my job, I’m not allowed to take customers yet.” He runs a hand up the man's thigh. “How about I get your number? I’ll give you a call when my shifts over mister big handsome alpha.”

The man eats up his words and scribbles down his number, Connor takes a look at it before shoving it in his socks, winking before turning to leave.

The man makes the not so smart move of pulling Connor back, but before he can connect their lips together, Hank puts a hand around his throat. “No touching the merchandise.”

The alpha growls. “Get out of my business.” He starts to pull Connor towards him again but the brunette wipes off the makeup over his mark, making the man's eyes go wide.

“Get your hands off my mate.” Hank snarls, baring his teeth.

The man does as he says, letting Connor go before leaving the place. The two hand the number over to another police team and let them handle the tracking for their case. Connor sighs once he’s back in the breakroom, ready to put away this casanova outfit once and for all. Or maybe not quite yet.

“You were really cool out there.” Connor exaggerates the sway of his hips as he approaches his mate, wrapping his arms around Hanks' neck. “I should thank you properly.”

The silver-haired man grins, his hands holding the brunette's hips in place against his. “Yeah? How?”

Connor smiles, giving his mate a loving kiss before whispering against his lips. “I can treat you… You’re my alpha after all.”

Hank chuckles into the kiss. “I’ll happily accept anything from my omega.”

Connor looks up into Hanks silver eyes, those eyes from the silver wolf in the moonlight that he met so long ago on that fateful night. They were full of love and warmth, promising him everything he could have ever wanted.

“I love you.” Connor speaks without breaking eye contact, watching as those eyes melt into pure happiness.

“I love you too.” Hank smiles, kissing his mate again. “Now and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you all for following me on this journey! I really love this AU so I'll have a reed900 fic in the same universe and I might come back to add a few chapters to this one like some cute dates! C:  
> I really wasn't sure how to end it so I thought what better way then some protective Hank :3  
> Here's a piece of art I did of the two for the recent Hannor week! You might catch me drawing the two more now that I'm on winter vacation c:  
> https://maxkiki.tumblr.com/post/181032096796/hannorweek-day-2-supernaturalau-may-or-may-not
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
